It's a Grind
by lizzyatedeanspie
Summary: In which Dean needs to get laid, but seems to be in a rut, so he calls a phone sex hotline... but why is the guy from the coffee place looking at him so funny the next day? - Dean/Cas
1. Chapter 1

This started as a oneshot I wrote for a friend, but after enough peer pressure, it's turned into a multichapter fic. Enjoy the Destiel goodness. ;)

* * *

It had been a rough couple of months for Dean Winchester. The freckled face mechanic has decided to start his own business, opening up his own mechanic shop downtown. Dean thought it would be awesome to be his own boss for a change, to work the hours he wanted to work, and on the cars he wanted to work on. However, he soon found out that it's not as easy as it looks and that he was working more hours now than he used to and was working on whatever car that came in the shop. He felt like he'd jumped from the frying pan into the fire.

He needed a break.

He needed to get laid.

Dean told his crew that he would be "out of town" for the weekend, that if they needed him, to not need him. He turned off his work phone and hid it in his kitchen cabinet so he wouldn't be tempted to check in at work. He called up his baby brother to see if he wanted to go out. He knew Sam would tell him he couldn't go. Ever since Sam and Jessica got together, Sam's bar days came to a screeching halt, but you can't blame an older brother for trying. So Dean sucked it up and went out on the town alone.

He went to Harvelle's Roadhouse first. He knew if there weren't any good looking women – or men – there then he'd at least be able to snag Jo, but the place was a bust. Nothing was tickling his fancy and Jo told him she was dating some guy named Garth. He didn't stay long, just the appropriate amount of time to make it look like he wasn't trying to booty call Jo.

Dean drove around until he found a little bar called The Crossroads. It looked hopeful. He walked in and found a pretty brunette behind the bar. He sat down and turned on his charming smile. "What can I get you, stranger?" she asked him in a slow drawl.

"I'll take a beer, a shot of whiskey… and your name."

The bartender tried to hide her eye roll, but Dean noticed. "The name's Meg," she told him before walking off to get his drinks.

Dean knew he'd get nowhere with her, so he started looking around the bar. For as many cars as there were in the parking lot, there weren't that many people in the place. He saw another pretty brunette over by the pool tables, playing a game with a smoking hot redhead. Dean smiled to himself. One of them was bound to fall for his charms, right?

Meg set his drinks down, bringing him out of his fantasies of a possible threesome. He smiled at her, set a twenty on the counter, and told her to keep the change. He downed his shot and grabbed his beer. He sauntered over to the girls, smiling when the redhead nudged her brunette friend and motioned to Dean.

"And how are you two lovely ladies doing tonight?"

The brunette scoffed and walked over to the pool table, lining up her cue to take a shot. The redhead smiled at him and moved closer to Dean. "You'll have to excuse my girlfriend," she said. "When Ruby gets drunk, she always gets offended when men hit on her."

"Girlfriend, huh?" Dean hoped for bisexual lesbians, if that's even considered a sexual orientation. Why was he feeling like a fish out of water? "Well, you can tell her I promise I won't hit on her. I mean, I would, because she's hot, but I don't want to upset her… or you…" Dean frowned, trying to figure out why his mouth wouldn't shut up.

The redhead smiled. "I'm Anna," she told him, sticking out her hand for him to shake.

"Dean," he told her as he shook her offered hand.

"Are you going fucking shoot?" Ruby hollered from the other end of the pool table.

Anna gave Ruby a stiff smile before walking over to take her shot. Ruby walked over to Dean slowly, sizing him up and making him feel very uncomfortable in the process. He had a strange feeling that the five foot tall girl standing in front of him with her arms crossed over her chest could hurt him, and that's in a fair fight where he fought back.

"I saw you checking out my girlfriend," she accused with a slight bite to her words.

"No, well, yeah, but I mean, no," Dean stumbled over his tongue.

"It's okay. She's hot." She looked him up and down again. "I tell you what: you're cute. You have soft features, kinda like a girl." Dean was too shocked to make any kind of retort. "I'll make you a bet: if you can win in a game against me, I'll let you have a night with her. However, if I win, you give me a hundred bucks."

"You're betting a night with your girlfriend and if you win, all you get is a hundred bucks?"

"You're right. Make it three hundred."

Dean opened his mouth to say something, anything about how batshit crazy this chick was, but he happened to look up and see Anna standing at the end of the pool table, slowly stroking her hand up and down the pool stick. "You got it," were the words that came out of his mouth even though he was positive that's not what he meant to say.

His mouth was going to get him into a lot of trouble tonight, he just knew it.

And a pool game and three hundred dollars later, he was right.

Ruby tried to get him to play again, only for two hundred this time, but Dean kept his mouth shut, shook his head, and walked out. He quickly got into his Impala and peeled out of the parking lot. After checking his phone, he realized it was late and he knew the only people that would come home with him were probably also going to puke in the floor board of his car. He wanted to get fucked, but not like that.

As he pulled up into the garage of his small two bedroom house, he promised himself that tomorrow night he would do better, he wouldn't be stupid, and he would get laid.

^O^

Twenty-four hours later, Dean was sitting back in his garage after having another horrible night out. He tried hitting up a couple of gay bars in hopes of maybe having better luck with the guys than he did with the girls the night before. However, he struck out again. He sat there staring at the far wall of his garage, not really looking at all the tools he had hanging there, but more past them, hoping he could find the answer to where his life went wrong in the empty peg holes.

He found nothing, but the fact that his neighbor still hadn't returned his hedge trimmer.

Dean got out of his car and went inside. He contemplated rubbing one out in the shower, but even that had lost the fulfillment it once brought. Once he was clean and in a pair of boxers, he opened a beer and sat down on the couch, turning on the TV and flipping through the channels. The only thing he found was late night TV's penchant for phone sex commercials. He felt his dick twitch and shook his head.

"We are not going to fucking call a phone sex operator. What the fuck is wrong with you?" he asked his lap.

He changed the channel only to find the same commercial playing, advertising its discretion and not having to wait long for a _representative_ to take your call. His dick twitches again at the sight of the sexy silhouettes on the screen.

"The fuck did I just say?"

He turned off the TV and got up, going into his bedroom and getting on his laptop. There was bound to be something online that could occupy his time until he finished his beer.

"You've got to be shitting me…"

The stupid site Dean always goes to in order to waste time had an ad for the phone sex service on the side of the page. With his dick getting hard now, Dean knew he had to do something. He calmly set his laptop down, walked over to his dresser, grabbed his wallet, and walked back over to his bed. He looked at his phone and decided that if he had enough battery power to have a decent phone conversation, then he'd call.

His phone was fully charged.

"Well, if that ain't a sign, I don't know what is…"

He looked at the screen and found the number. He dialed it and scooted down in his bed, turning the speaker on and setting it on his chest. He rested his hands on his stomach, twirling his thumbs as the phone rang. An answering service picked up, telling him in a voice so sultry that it made him laugh, "Press one if you'd like to talk to a naughty, horny girl. Press two if you'd like to talk to a dirty, sexy hunk. Press three if you'd like to be surprised."

Dean smirked, pressing three. He figured if he was already living on the edge, might as well go the whole nine, right?

"Before we surprise you with the best time of your life, we're going to need your credit card. Please enter your sixteen digit credit card number right now."

"I knew you only wanted me for my money…" Dean mumbles as he puts in his credit card number.

"Thank you, baby," the voice told him once he was done. Dean sighed, shaking his head. What was he doing?

"Hey, you sexy beast," a rough voice greeted him.

Dean waited a beat. "Oh, this isn't a recording?"

The man chuckled. "No, I'm the real deal, baby."

"Dean," he told him. One thing Dean didn't like was to be called 'baby'. Baby was his car, and he wasn't a car… though he did thoroughly enjoy bring rode... Of course, thinking about it now, he probably shouldn't have used his real name. "athan."

"I'm sorry?" the guys asked, clearly confused.

"My name is Deanathan," Dean tried to say convincingly, but who in the hell would be named Deanathan?

Dean could tell that the guy was trying to hold back his laughter. "Alright… _Deanathan_. You can call me, Jimmy. How are you tonight?"

Dean opened his mouth to give some kind of overly sexy smart ass comment, but he decided that if he was going to waste his money on something like this, he might as well get his money's worth. "I can't seem to relax. I was hoping you could help me with that," Dean said, waiting for the guy's response.

"Oh, I would love to help you with that."

Dean's body was reacting to the man's voice. His dick was getting hard listening to the gravelly sound coming from his phone. "How would you help me relax?"

Jimmy groans. "I'd start by stripping you of your clothes… slowly… _very_ slowly. Then I'd get you to lay face down on the bed and give you a full body massage. I'd straddle the backs of your thighs, rubbing my hard cock against your ass, while I rubbed you down with some warm oil, working all the _kinks_ and knots out of your shoulders and back."

Dean started rubbing himself through his boxers. He realized what he was doing and where he was and quickly got out of the poly-cotton blend that was restraining him from standing at full attention. "Oh yeah?"

"_Oh_,_ yeah_… I'd massage those hot thighs… down your legs. Then I'd make you roll over onto your back." Dean was liking where these images in his head were going. "I'd straddle those thighs again, rubbing my cock against your big cock as I massaged that amazing chest of yours."

Dean pictured a very attractive dark haired man straddling him, rubbing on him, rutting against him. Dean pictured himself rubbing on his chest, getting his hand all oiled up before grabbing the dark haired man's dick. He would grab Dean's dick, stroking it in the same rhythm Dean had. It would get to be too much for the man sitting on top of him and soon his head would fall back and he would lean back, bracing himself on Dean's slick thighs. Dean would reach up and dig his fingers into the man's taught skin of his stomach, loving how smooth he felt under his rough hands.

The man would eventually push Dean's hand away, moving down Dean's body so that he can take him into his mouth, sucking him hard and taking him deep. Dean would run his hands through the man's hair, gripping it hard at the back to stop him from moving so he could fuck his mouth. The man would moan deep in the back of his throat and it would almost send Dean spiraling into orgasmic oblivion, but Dean would pull him away. He wasn't finished with the man just yet. Dean would get the man on his back, throwing his legs over his shoulders as he returned the favor, taking the man's dick into his mouth and taking him as far as he could go all while finger his ass. Dean wanted him ready because he was going to pound him into the mattress before the night was through.

Dean finally couldn't take any more. He needed to be inside of him and he needed to be inside of him _now_. As he slide in, he tried to be gentle at first, letting him get acclimated to the size of his dick, but the man was so tight and warm around him that he couldn't help but thrust into him with wanton abandon. The man cried out Dean's name in pleasure, clawing at his chest, gasping, moaning. Dean grabbed the man's dick in his hand, stroking him as fast as he could without losing his own rhythm. He needed him to come before he did. It's just a courtesy Dean bestowed upon all his sex partners.

It wasn't long before the man was coming, squirting come all over his own chest. Dean tried to hold out as long as he could, but the man tightened around him and Dean shoved himself as far as he could inside of the dark haired man spread before him before coming so hard he saw stars.

It was at that moment, when Dean came, that he realized he'd verbalized everything he'd just pictured. The man on the other end of the phone, Jimmy, was panting hard against the speaker. "That… that was… you're good," Jimmy managed lamely.

Dean chuckled. "Thanks," he said, looking down at his phone and realized he came on it. He scrunched up his nose as he grabbed his phone, but it slipped out of his hand. In a flailing attempt to grab his phone before it hit the floor, Dean ended up ending the call. He shook his head with a sigh. "Probably for the best," he said, thinking about how awkward that 'goodbye' would've been.

He went into the bathroom and cleaned himself, and his phone, up before getting in bed and getting the best night's sleep he'd had in the past few months.

^O^

When Dean woke up the next morning, he had a little extra pep in his step. Phone sex wasn't as great as real sex, but it did the trick. He decided to spend his day driving the back roads of town, something he hadn't done in a really long time. It had been far too long since him and Baby had spent time together. After making this decision, he knew he needed coffee. Even with the extra pep, Dean was still _not_ a morning person. He went into the kitchen to make some coffee and saw that he was out. He didn't really like the idea of going all the way to the grocery store just for coffee just so he could come back home and make him a cup. By then he wouldn't need any. Of course, he also detested coffee shops. He found they were all full of pretentious douchbags with laptops and Instagram; though the coffee shop on the corner down the street from his shop made some damn good blueberry muffins.

He figured the coffee shop was the lesser of the two evils and drove down to it, avoiding his shop altogether. Dean walked in and got in line. He figured out what he wanted and how to tell them since they were like Starbucks and used a bunch of stupid words to describe sizes. However, when he got up to the counter, he told the dark haired barista that he wanted a large black coffee and a blueberry muffin.

"What's the name?" the man asked him.

Dean chuckled, looking down at his wallet as he pulled out his credit card from last night. "Deanathan," Dean told him.

Dean didn't notice the man blush a bright read and hurry off. He was too busy paying for his overpriced breakfast. After he was given his receipt, Dean walked over to the window, looking out at his black beauty gleaming in the sun.

"Deanathan," the dark haired man called out.

Dean walked over and got his order, smirking and winking at the cute dark haired, blue-eyed man, immediately replacing him with the faceless man in his fantasy from last night. "Thanks," he said, with a cocky little smirk on his face.

Dean contemplated asking him out, but he already had a date with the beautiful beast sitting out front. Maybe another time, Dean thought. As he walked out of the coffee shop, he brought the coffee cup up to take a sip and noticed writing on the side. Dean waited until he got to his car before he took a good look at what it said. He didn't feel like getting run over today.

_785-555-2517  
Call me for a great time…  
_ -"_Jimmy"_

Dean dropped his blueberry muffin on the ground as he stared at the little coffee shop on the corner with a mixture of shock, horror, and arousal… most definitely arousal.

* * *

Leave a review if you'd like. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

So... like... peer pressure is a bitch. ;) I hope this is as good as the first chapter. Enjoy! xD

* * *

Dean isn't sure what to do. He's presented with quite the situation. The guy knows who he is. He knows who the guy is. They masturbated together last night. It wouldn't be Dean's first one night stand, but it would be Dean's most interesting. However, the guy was pretty hot and he didn't _actually_ get to fuck him.

Dean pulled out his phone and quickly dialed the number as he bent down to pick up his little brown bag of blueberry muffin. He tossed the bag in the car and leaned against the open door, watching the coffee shop as he waited for the phone to start ringing. Instead of actual ringing, music started to play. He scoffed when he heard the lyrics to The Black Crowes' _She Talks to Angels_.

"Pfft. Not if she's calling you, she's not." The phone eventually went to voicemail.

"Hey, you've reached Castiel. Leave a message and I'll call you back. Thanks."

As soon as the beep stopped, Dean smirked. "Castiel, huh? Most definitely a better name than Jimmy, though not as awesome as Deanathan. How about instead of a good time we do lunch?"

Dean hung up the phone and got in the car. He cranked up Baby and looked back at the coffee shop. That was either the smartest thing or dumbest thing he's ever done. His brain took that moment to remind him of the pool game with the lesbians and he reasoned that calling Castiel might not have been the dumbest thing he'd ever done.

^O^

Dean was nervous. He wasn't sure why. He never got nervous. Dean had nerves of steel. Dean laughed in the face of danger. Yet, the second he got off the phone with Castiel confirming a lunch date at noon at a little café in town, he'd been sweating like a whore in church. Dean had never been on a date with a guy. Was this even a date? He'd had plenty of one night stands, a threesome or two, but never an actual date where he met a guy for lunch that he wanted to bang.

He wasn't sure how this worked.

The second Castiel walked into the café, Dean's eyes stayed glued to the table. He remembered the cute face to the guy behind the counter, but the body that went along with the face had gone unnoticed under the frumpy uniform he had on. However, the jeans and button down and vest that Castiel was wearing just made Dean sweat a little harder. Why was it so hot in this damned café anyway?

The chair scraping across the floor in front of him made Dean look up. His green eyes met Castiel's blue ones and Dean stopped breathing for a moment.

"Hi," Castiel said simply. As if Dean didn't anonymously call him for sex last night.

"Hey," Dean replied back. As if Dean didn't anonymously call him for sex last night.

Castiel's smirk turned into a smile and soon he blushed and that made Dean smile a little brighter. "This is… definitely unorthodox."

Dean scoffed. "Oh come on. This happens all the time, right?"

Castiel wasn't sure if Dean was joking but the second Dean's smile turned into a smirk, he knew he wasn't being serious. Castiel had been worried about the kind of guy Dean actually was. He wasn't sure what made him write down his real number on Dean's coffee cup. Maybe it was the work of God himself, but he did it and he regretted doing it… until just now.

Dean leaned forward. He had to know. The guy sitting in front of him looked like a pretty straight laced guy. He didn't look like he would be… a… phone sex operator. It's always the quiet ones, he guessed.

"So, Castiel – "

"Cas. You can call me Cas."

Dean liked Cas. "So, _Cas_, coffee shop barista by day and…"

"Yes," Cas stopped him before he said it out loud. He felt like he had a secret identity, like he was Batman, only instead of delivering justice, he delivered orgasms. The narrow eyed confused look on the man sitting across from him made him realize Dean wanted an explanation. "I, um, as cliché as I know this is going to sound, I actually am putting myself through college."

Dean bit his lips. He wanted to laugh. That was pretty clichéd. However, he knew it was rude to laugh and he was pretty positive that if he laughed, there would be no getting into Cas' pants. "_Right_," Dean said pointedly, his eyes a little bigger than usual as he held in his laughter.

Cas rolled his eyes. "You want to laugh. Laugh."

"No. What? No. I don't want to laugh. I mean," he snorted. "No."

Cas leaned forward, mocking Dean. "What about you, _Deanathan_? I'm willing to bet…" Cas trailed off as he looked Dean over, looking out the window at the old black muscle car sitting there on the street next to them. "I'm willing to bet," he started again as he locked eyes with Dean. "You're a mechanic and a womanizer, but what I find the most interesting is how you ended up on the other end of _my_ line."

Dean smirked. "Well, I'm just full of surprises. Tell me, what are we betting here, exactly?"

Cas' eyes moved from Dean's down to his lips. Cas wasn't that type of guy. Just because he had a night job that dealt in sex didn't mean he actually participated with his clients. He played video games while they got their jollies off to his fake moans and generic sex fantasies. It's rather easy to slay dragons and fake an orgasm at the same time. Dean was the first person to actually make him pause his game. Dean was also the first person to make him save his process before cutting off the game to go masturbate, but that didn't mean Cas was going to just have sex with Dean. No matter if that's what he's been thinking about since last night.

Cas wasn't that type of guy, dammit!

Cas sat back in his chair. Dean intrigued him. Cas wasn't going to lie about that. He doubted Dean was the one or probably one to bring home to the folks, but Dean looked like he could be a good mistake.

"A date. I'm willing to bet you an actual date where you pay for the whole thing."

Dean chuckled. He knew that even if he lost he would still win. "I _am_ a mechanic, but I wouldn't call me a _womanizer_. You could say I'm… that I'm into gender equality."

Cas laughed. He couldn't help it. Dean was cute. "Gender equality, huh?"

Dean gave a little shrug/nod. Cas would not let this man turn him into that kind of guy. "So, looks like I win," Dean said.

"Oh no, far from it. You may not be a womanizer, but you're what a womanizer would be if he were bisexual."

Dean smirked. "I like having fun. Sex is fun. If that makes me a… genderizer, then that's what I am."

"And I win."

"And you win."

Cas leaned back on the table. "So, there's this seafood restaurant that has the _best_ catfish."

"Tonight? Sevenish?"

"Study group. Tomorrow," Cas told him as he grabbed the phone that was sitting beside Dean. He put in his number and called himself.

Dean was excited. He was going to get laid tomorrow night. The rut was over. The rut was finally over. He could've jumped up and praised Jesus, but he had to play it cool and praising Jesus for eventual sex in a crowded café was most definitely not _playing it cool_.

^O^

The rut was not over. The rut was the farthest thing from being over that it was unreal. How was he sitting here in his garage _again_, horny as hell, still not getting laid? He found himself staring at the peg holes of his tool wall again, getting irrationally angry that his hedge trimmer was still not in its place.

The date had gone great. Dean never understood why he never went on a date with a guy before. He'd look back on his past to try and figure it out, but he had more important things to worry about. For example, why wasn't he getting laid right now?

There was flirting. They shared dessert. There was actual apple pie sharing going on at their table. That was some monumental shit right there. Didn't Cas understand that? Then Dean drove Cas home and walked him to his door. The moment was there. The moment where you kiss and then go in the house and have a lot of sex. The kiss happened, but then Cas pulled away. Cas stopped the kiss. The kiss was great, why did Cas stop the kiss? Then Cas told him goodnight and that he'd call him tomorrow and then went into his apartment. Like, he actually told Dean goodnight and shut the door.

Dean couldn't get past that part. He had to have done something wrong. He needed to get out of his car and out of his garage. Dean went over the night, moment to moment, as he got ready for bed. Dean was a gentleman. He opened the doors for Cas. He poured their wine. Maybe Cas noticed he was trying to get him a little drunk? There was laughing and jokes and long gazes and Cas blushed a few times. The date was perfect. Dean hadn't been on a date as great as this in a really long time.

Dean sat down on the edge of his bed. His body was ready for sleep, but his mind was racing. Dean wasn't cocky – well, maybe a little cocky – but people never turned Dean down. Save for Cas. Dean decided he was going to call him tomorrow. He was going to find out where he went wrong with this date. He wasn't sure why he cared so damn much, but he did!

^O^

Cas had never wanted to be that kind of guy so much in his life as he did tonight. He backed away from his front door like it had the plague because standing on the other side of that door was definitely something that had gotten under his skin. Cas never really liked cocky pretty boys. It was like they knew they were hot and they felt the world should give them everything they wanted. He only wanted to ever give them a fist to the face, but Dean… Cas wanted to give Dean whatever he wanted.

But Cas wasn't that kind of guy. Cas wasn't the kind of guy to sleep with someone on the first date. No, Cas was someone that didn't do one night stands. He'd been hurt a few times and had done his share of hurting. One night stands were never a good thing where Cas' dick is involved. Cas swore off one night stands and he'd be damned if he'd let Dean Winchester change his mind.

Cas found himself walking back towards the door. What could it hurt, ya know? Just the once. Cas stopped himself. No, Cas wanted more than sex. Cas wanted a real relationship with feelings and cooking at home and movie nights and playing footsie under the covers. Cas was going to do this right. And if Dean wasn't the kind of guy that wanted feelings and cooking at home and movie nights and playing footsie under the covers then he'd just have to let him go.

Right?

Right, because Cas wasn't that kind of guy, goddammit!

Cas quickly got ready for bed. He grabbed some sleep medicine out of the bathroom cabinet and took a dose… and then another. He knew that being awake any longer would lead to him calling a certain green eyed, freckled face mechanic and that… was not who Cas was.

Cas got in bed and grabbed his phone. He made sure his alarm was set for work the next morning. He stared at his phone, his eyes getting heavy. He opened up his text messages and stared at Dean's name. What would a quick text hurt? Something simple that let Dean know he really did have a good time tonight. Cas started thinking about Dean and his fingers moved across the keyboard.

The phone fell on his chest as he passed out, unknowingly sending his message as it fell.

* * *

Oooo... what did the text message say? *le gasp*

We'll find out soon. Same Battime, same Batchannel...

Leave a review if the need strikes. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this took so long. Had some troubles with it. Enjoy! 3

* * *

When Dean woke up the next morning, it was to the sounds of _Eye of the Tiger_, but he wasn't feeling it. He was still a little upset about waking up alone. He grabbed his phone and turned off the alarm, and that's when he noticed he had a new text message. When he saw that it was from Cas, he was out of bed and on his feet faster than _Eye of the Tiger_ had ever gotten him.

"What the hell?" he asked no one as he read the text over and over.

_Sxxxyyxy fce_. Sexy face? Was that what he was trying to say? Did Dean get Cas drunker than he thought? Dean sighed. When did getting in someone's pants become so damn hard?

^O^

"So… how did it go? I want all the details."

Dean looked up from the paperwork he had on his desk. Standing in his office door was his secretary and ex-girlfriend, Charlie Bradbury. When people find out that Dean and Charlie dated and that Charlie is now a lesbian, they always rag on Dean, saying Dean turned her gay. In all actuality, Dean was Charlie's last try with guys before realizing penis just wasn't her thing. It was an amicable split and they remained great friends afterwards; obviously, since she worked for him.

"I bet it went great," she told him as she took a seat in front of his desk. "Cas is… dreamy."

Dean frowned at her. "Excuse me? How do you know Cas is dreamy?"

"So you think so, too?" she asked as she nodded proudly. "I woke up this morning and I was out of coffee…" she told him, trailing off so he could come to the conclusion on his own. She's always loved the look of realization on his face.

Dean rolled his eyes. "It went great," he told her as he looked back down at his paperwork.

Charlie's smile faded. "That doesn't look like the face of a man that had a great date last night."

Dean leaned back in his chair, laying his hands on his stomach. "No, the date went great. I'm just… we kissed and that was it. He told me goodnight and went into his apartment. That was it."

"Wait a second. I'm confused." Charlie stated. If it went great, why was he upset?

"Right?!" Dean asked as he leaned back on his desk. "There was chemistry and connection and all that bullshit, but no! Nothing!"

Charlie realized what Dean was upset about. "Well, Dean, did you ever think that Cas isn't that kind of guy? I mean, I know this is going to sound strange, but there are some people in the world that don't have sex on the first date and actually want to base a relationship on more than just sex."

Dean's head fell on the desk, landing on his forearm. "Oh God…"

"It's been a while since you've had a relationship. Maybe this will be good for you."

"You know what would be good for me?" Dean asked her as he picked his head up. He looked completely defeated.

"For you to stop thinking with your penis and start thinking with your head? I don't know… I'm just taking a stab in the dark here."

Dean narrowed his eyes at the ginger sitting in front of him. She really didn't have a soul, did she? "Shouldn't you be working or something?"

"Look, Dean… _Deanathan_…"

"I never should've told you that," Dean said, rubbing his face.

"Look at it this way: if you started a relationship with Cas, you could get laid whenever you wanted."

Dean rolled his eyes. "I don't have time for a relationship, Charlie. I work all the time and when I get home, I'm tired. I don't have the energy to cook half the time."

Charlie perked up. "Oh! Let me let you in on a secret. It's kind of newfangled, but just hear me out. _Hire more people_."

"Oh my God, Charlie. Get out of my office."

"Dean, seriously. You work yourself to death. Don't get me wrong, it pulls in a lot of female customers when they can come in and see your sweaty ass under the hood of their car, but is that really worth you growing old and alone? Just think about it," she told him before getting up and walking out of his office, shutting the door behind her.

It's just so hard to find good help these days.

^O^

"You seriously just… went into your apartment? You kissed him and then went into your apartment?"

Cas rolled his eyes at the man standing beside him. Cas hadn't made a lot of friends since he moved to Lawrence for school, but sometimes he wondered if making friends with Gabriel was a right choice.

"Listen, Cas, I've been to Winchester's. The owner is smoking and I'm not even gay. I bet that guy could get a piece of ass just by standing in the middle of town."

Cas figured if he could, he wouldn't be calling phone sex hotlines in the middle of the night, but that piece of information wasn't something Gabriel needed to know.

"There's a lot more to life than sex, Gabe. Honestly, you're acting like sex is some new contraption you've never had the chance to play with."

Cas knew his outlook on sex was slightly tainted thanks to his night job, but he also knew that he wanted more than just a romp in the sheets. Why making other people see that was so hard, he'd never understand. It was like… teaching poetry to fish or some bullshit like that. Only he figured fish would eventually get the poetry.

"Well, in order to get that other stuff, you're going to have to put out," Gabe shrugged at Cas, as if that were just the hard facts of life.

"You know what? I think I forgot I had something to do. I'll catch you around, Gabe."

Gabe hollered at Cas, but Cas didn't stop. He got off work a little later than usual and he didn't have that extra fifteen minutes to waste before class started. Halfway to class, Cas caught sight of Jess Moore. Jess was the girl that sat beside him in Biology. She was really nice, but he was completely jealous of her, only because her giant of a boyfriend walked her to class every day. He knew what he wanted was out there and if he couldn't find it in Dean Winchester then he'd just find it somewhere else.

^O^

Dean sighed as he cut off Baby's engine. He just got home. He was tired. He was dirty. He was hungry. He was a little upset that he hadn't heard from Cas all day. Charlie's words echoed in his head: _… is that really worth you growing old and alone?_ He grabbed his phone and called Cas.

The Black Crowes started playing and he couldn't help his eye roll.

"Hello?"

"H-hey, Cas."

"Dean. Hi," Cas breathed into the phone. He sounded relieved, almost. Cas was going to wait and call Dean tomorrow, because he really hoped that Dean would call him today.

"So, uh, how was your day?" Dean asked as he got out of his car. He looked at his tool wall and frowned. That fucking hedge trimmer…

"Oh, um, good. Work was good and classes were good."

"That's good," Dean lamely replied as he walked out of his garage and stood in his drive way, looking to see if his neighbor was home.

"How about you? Work on any good cars?"

"Yeah, we had an old Corvette come through. Fine piece of metal," he said, spotting his neighbor's car in the driveway. He turned his attention away from his neighbor and focused on Cas. Cas was way more important than a piece of machinery. "Are you busy tonight?"

"I, uh, kind of. I have to work tonight, but it's late."

"Oh, right. Night job." Maybe Dean could call in and request "Jimmy"… like it's a radio station and he's a song? Dean, think with your head, he told himself. "Well, do you think you have time for dinner? I was thinking about cooking some steaks."

"I love steak. Sure, I have time for dinner."

"Good, then I'll see you around seven?"

"Yeah, just text me your address," Cas told him, getting excited that Dean wanted to have dinner again… and so soon!

"Alright, I'll see you after awhile."

They said goodbye and hung up. Dean heard a garage open behind him, causing him to spin around. He locked eyes with his neighbor who had the audacity to wave at him. Dean walked through the hedges separating their yards and stormed passed his neighbor and into his garage. He grabbed the hedge trimmer that was sitting on Martin Creaser's workbench. Dean gave him his best bitch face as he walked past the shocked man and back through the hedges and into his garage. He put the hedge trimmer back in its place. He rolled his shoulders and popped his neck. He felt better for some reason.

^O^

Dean was excited. He had his steaks on the grill, a beer in his hand, and Cas on his way over. He was fighting sleep in the shower, but he caught his second wind while he was getting dressed and now he was pumped. He wasn't even worried about if he was going to have sex tonight. Cas was fun to hang out with. Last night was full of light hearted conversation. They didn't talk about anything more than work and school. Dean was hoping to get to know Cas a little better tonight. Maybe Charlie was right. Maybe a relationship would be good for him. It wouldn't be the first time she was right and Cas was a good choice to try out her theory on.

He jumped when he heard the doorbell ring. He looked at his watch and saw that Cas was fifteen minutes late. That was fine. He didn't care. He was here. That's all that mattered. He set his beer down by the grill and hurried to the door. When he opened it, he found a well-dressed Cas holding a pie. A small part of his mind wondered if he'd fallen asleep in the shower and this was actually the beginning of a sex dream, but he knew better because he stubbed his toe earlier on the counter. And that shit hurt.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. I wanted to bring something, so I stopped at the bakery and the line was rather long."

"It's okay. You brought pie. As far as I'm concerned, you're early," Dean told him as he motioned for him to come inside.

Cas laughed at him as he walked in. He was pretty impressed at the house. He wasn't sure how Dean could afford such a place. It wasn't some extravagant mansion or anything, but it was really warm and inviting. "Nice place."

"Thanks," Dean told him as he took the pie from him. "Steaks are on the grill, potatoes are baking, and I was just about to heat up some baked beans."

Cas smiled at Dean. "Sounds delicious. Do you cook a lot?"

Dean nodded. "Whenever I can. I love cooking."

"I've never been a fan of it," Cas admitted. "I tend to burn anything that isn't microwavable."

Dean chuckled. "Looks like I'm going to have to cook for you more often."

Cas bit his bottom lip to contain the smile he knew would break his face. _Cooking at home: check!_ "I think I would like that," he told Dean.

Dean and Cas stared at one another for moment and Dean just smiled even brighter. "So," Dean started, trying to break the moment because if he didn't, he'd kiss him, and he's not sure that's what you do when you're trying to start an actual relationship with someone. "I got your text this morning."

Cas frowned. "My what?"

Dean smirked at him. "Your text," he repeated as he opened up a large can of Bush's Baked Beans.

Cas shook his head. "I didn't text you."

Dean frowned at him. He nodded to his phone. "Yeah you did. Look."

Cas grabbed Dean's phone off the counter and went into his text messages. Sure enough, there it was. Plain as day. _Sxxxyyxy fce_. Cas grabbed his phone out of his pocket to make sure it wasn't some fluke on Dean's phone, but it was there. _Sxxxyyxy fce_. Cas covered his face with his hand. "Oh my God…"

"So, I'm going to assume that you think I have a _sexy face_?"

Cas shook his head. "I took some sleeping pills last night… I must have sent you that before I went to bed. I don't… know what I was doing."

Dean poured the beans into a pot and put them on the stove to cook. He turned around and leaned against the counter by the stove. "So, then you don't think I have a sexy face."

"No, I mean, yes. You have sexy face, but I didn't mean to – dammit."

Dean laughed at Cas. "It's okay. I won't hold it against you."

Cas shook his head. He was so embarrassed. Dean could tell, too. He took the couple of steps towards Cas and leaned against the counter beside him, facing him. "Seriously, Cas. It's okay."

Cas smiled at him. He was so close to him. Cas could probably count all his freckles, that's how close he was, but Cas couldn't focus on the freckles when Dean's eyes were right there, staring at him. Dean wondered if Cas would mind if he kissed him. I mean, it's not like they didn't kiss last night. What would it hurt?

Cas took a half a step back. Those eyes were like… they were hypnotizing. He'd be in Dean's bed before the end of the night if he didn't watch out. "Thanks," he said softly as he looked down at his phone, at that stupid text. He quickly deleted it and tossed his phone the counter and sat Dean's beside his.

Dean took that as a sign to keep his lips to himself. Dean had to remember to think with his head or he'd ruin this. Dean remembered the steaks and motioned to the fridge. "Help yourself to a beer or whatever you'd like to drink. I need to go flip the steaks."

Dean gave him a quick wink before heading out to the grill. Cas watched him for a moment before grabbing a beer out of the fridge and joining him. Cas liked Dean. There was an ease with him. He wasn't sure what it was from, if it was a natural ease or from the fact that he helped him masturbate that one time, but he liked it regardless.

"Smells good."

"Wait until you taste it. My steaks are definitely something to write home about."

"I'll remember that."

Dean smiled at Cas and Cas looked down to hide the blush he could feel on his cheeks. Dean finished flipping the steaks and he closed the grill. He grabbed his beer and clinked his bottle against Cas' before taking a drink that involved nearly all of the contents in the bottle. Dean wouldn't admit to being nervous, but he was nervous. He'd never tried to date a guy before. Maybe that's the reason all his relationships failed miserably. Maybe Dean needed a guy instead of a girl. Crazier things have happened.

^O^

Once dinner was over and dessert had been consumed, the two men sat on Dean's couch. They had been getting to know one another all night. They talked about family. Cas told Dean all about his parents, James, the accountant, and Amelia, the stay-at-home-mom, and his younger sister, Claire, the trouble child. Dean told him about his parents, John, the mechanic, and Mary, the a cook at her own diner, and his baby brother, Sam, the soon to be lawyer. They bond over their shared experiences with being an older sibling, though, thankfully, Dean is happy to have Sam as his brother than Claire as his sister. From what Cas says, she's evil.

But all that talk was over. They're sitting in silence. Dean knew Cas would have to leave soon and he hated it. They were having a good time. There was flirting and innocent touches: a brushing of the hand when Dean passed Cas anything, a playful bumping of shoulder as they stood side by side and fixed their plates, and then there was the time Dean made Cas blush and Dean nudged his colored cheek with his finger, telling him how much he liked that shade of red on Cas.

Dean leaned forward and set his tumbler, half full of whiskey and ice, on the coffee table. Cas told him he had to leave in twenty minutes so Dean figured he could make the most of the time he had left. Dean turned his body towards Cas. "I had a good time, tonight," Dean said in a low voice.

A low voice that made Cas feel all tingly in the right places. "Me, too," Cas agreed.

Dean looked up at Cas and Cas locked eyes with him. Cas couldn't resist it any longer. There Dean was sitting in front of him, looking so kissable, with his plump lips and big green eyes and all those fucking freckles. He crashed his lips against Dean's. Dean grunted at the force of Cas, but quickly caught on to what was happening. He wasn't going to fuck this up by not paying attention.

Cas cupped Dean's face as he kissed him. Dean tangled his fingers in Cas' hair and laid his other hand on Cas' thigh. That was all the invitation the man needed before crawling into Dean's lap and straddling him. Cas lost his hands in Dean's hair as Dean pulled Cas closer. All he wanted to do was get him out of his clothes. That vest and button down combination looks good on the raven haired man, but he knew it would look a lot better decorating his floor.

Dean didn't want to push the issue. I mean, Cas was sitting on top of him, kissing him like his life depended on it. What could it hurt if he untucked the shirt to touch his skin? It's not like all the puppies in the world would keel over if he did it, right? Dean pushed the vest up, grabbing two handfuls of Cas' shirt and pulling up on it. His hands quickly dived under the shirt and dug into his back, pulling Cas even closer.

Cas' responding moan let Dean know all the puppies in the world were safe, and when Cas started pushing his shirt off his shoulders, Dean didn't try to stop him. It seemed Cas was more interested in getting Dean out of his clothes. He was running on pure hormones at this point. Once the gray t-shirt Dean had on under his blue buttoned down was over his head and thrown somewhere to his left, Cas came to his senses.

He stopped the kiss and looked down at the half naked man sitting underneath him. He was both thoroughly impressed at what Dean had underneath the shirt and equally as mortified by his actions. He quickly got off of Dean and began apologizing. "I don't know what – I am so sorry. I didn't mean – I'm so, so sorry."

"Wait, why are you sorry?"

"I don't want this. I mean, I do. I want this _very_ much, but I want more than just this. There's a list, actually, and while great sex with a very attractive man is definitely on there," Cas said more to Dean's torso than to his face, "Feelings and cooking from home and movie nights and footsies under the covers is higher up. That's really just the tip of the – " Cas stopped and grabbed Dean's shirt. "Put that on, please. You're really distracting me."

Dean was trying to follow Cas, but the blushing man was talking faster than an auctioneer. He put his t-shirt back on. "Wait, hold on. Are you saying you want a relationship?"

Cas took a deep breath and nodded his head, letting it out slowly. "Yeah."

Dean smirked at him. "Well, what a coincidence… so do I."

Cas' eyes get a little bigger. "Seriously?"

Dean nodded. "Seriously."

Cas narrowed his eyes slightly. "Seriously?"

Dean just nodded his head again. "I'm serious, Cas."

Cas smiled brightly. "Okay," he said softly.

Dean pulled Cas back on top of him. "You only have about ten minutes before you have to go. I think we should spend it with you kissing me like you were just doing."

Dean smiled as Cas blushed before he kissed him again. When it was time for Cas to go, it was hard for him to leave. Every few steps they took towards the door had them stopping to kiss again, but eventually, Cas made it into his car and left.

When Dean walked back inside, he found himself smiling like a loon, but he couldn't help it. Cas was a great guy. He was funny, they had a lot of things in common, he was fucking hot, and a great kisser. Cas was pretty much on a roll in Dean's book. He didn't know if this would last forever, but he was certain that it was going to be one hell of a ride while it lasted.

* * *

Hope that was worth the wait! Leave a review if you'd like. Thanks for reading! :)


	4. Chapter 4

The writing fairies came early. Enjoy!

* * *

Charlie smiled to herself when she saw Dean get out of his car that morning. He had a smile on his face that she hadn't seen there in a long time. When he got closer to the front door, she looked back at her computer as if she were working. Once the door opened, she trained her eyes back on the tall, bowlegged man.

"Good morning, Charlie," he said in a sing-song voice.

"Well, good morning, Mr. Winchester."

He walked into his office and Charlie waited for a beat. She wanted to rush in and ask if he'd heard from Cas, but she knew Dean wasn't usually a morning person.

"It's okay, Charlie. You can come grill me."

She squealed happily and hurried into his office, sitting down in front of his desk. "So did he call?"

"No."

"What?" Charlie asked, clear devastation all over her face.

"I called him."

"Oh! And?!"

"He came over last night. I cooked us some steaks – "

"Says Mr. I'm-too-tired-too-cook-after-work…" she said, rolling her eyes.

"Do you want to hear the story or not?"

"No, no. Continue."

"Anyway, as I was saying, I cooked us dinner and we talked…"

"And….? Are the two of you banging?"

"He wants a relationship."

"Are you going to give it up, Dean? Are you actually going to _date_ him?"

Dean shrugged. "Yeah," he told, giving her a sly smile.

"Oh, Dean. This is great. Wait, this is your first boyfriend, isn't it?" Dean nodded. "Welcome to the club."

Dean rolled his eyes. "I think having a dick in my mouth was my initiation into the club."

Charlie dismissed him with a wave of her hand. "You were just playing in the lobby, Dean. This is big business here. You're _dating_ a guy. This is commitment. This is more than a phase, dude."

"Whatever you say, sweetheart."

"So, how did the talk about him quitting his night job go? Cas seems like the romantic type. I bet he just told you he'd quit."

"You know nothing about Cas."

"He's dreamy, Dean. I know that much. And he makes you happy. So, the night job?"

"We didn't talk about it."

Charlie frowned. "What? How could you not talk about it? It's like the elephant in the room."

"He's doing this to put himself through college."

Charlie tried not to laugh, but she ended up make a high pitched squeak. "Is he really?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to ask him to quit, Charlie."

"So, then you're going to be okay with strange men calling your boyfriend in the wee hours of the night to masturbate to his voice? Getting off to him telling them all manners of dirty things?"

Dean narrowed his eyes at the red head. "Are you deliberately fucking with me?"

"I just don't want the two of you to get attached and really care for one another and then have this become a problem for you. It's best to nip this in the bud before you start," she told him with a shrug.

"I'm pretty sure he isn't jerking it to every guy that calls."

"Did he do it with you?"

Dean shrugged. "I don't know. I kind of… took over and then I dropped the phone. Look, I'm not worried about it. It's his job. It would be just like me asking him to stop working at the coffee shop because I stopped drinking coffee."

"That's never going to happen."

"Exactly."

"No, I meant the coffee thing."

Dean narrowed his eyes. "Are we done here?"

Charlie smiled brightly at Dean. "I think so. Oh, wait. When do I get to meet him?"

"Never, if I'm lucky."

"I think we're out of coffee."

"I think if you walk out that door before five pm, you're fired."

"So touchy, jeez," she said, playfully sticking her tongue out at him before going back to her desk.

Dean sighed as he turned his chair to face his window. He didn't mind Cas' second job. He knew what it was like needing money. You do what you have to do, right? This is something Cas had to do… and something Dean had to let him do… right? Besides, just because Dean and Cas were dating didn't mean Dean owned Cas. Cas was very much still his own man, and even if Dean was possessive, all he had to act possessive towards was a voice on the other end of a phone that he'd never hear. Everything would be fine.

^O^

It was almost noon when Charlie called out to Dean that he had a phone call. He was underneath the hood of a Dodge Stratus. They were easy enough to work on, but this one was giving him problems. "Who the hell is it?"

"Samsquatch."

Dean grabbed a rag and wiped off his hands before taking the phone from Charlie. "What's up, little brother?" he asked Sam as he took the phone into his office.

"I wanted to call you before you made plans Friday night."

"Why? What's up?"

"Jess wanted to cook her famous Tex-Mex spread. She wants to go all out this time: tacos, enchiladas, quesadillas, and nachos, the whole nine."

"Who all is she cooking for?"

"Well, that's the thing. She wants to introduce you to a girl she met."

"Oh, yeah, about that. I'm, uh, kind of seeing someone."

"Wait, what? Since when?"

"Since last night."

"I didn't even know you had a prospect. Last weekend you were talking about going out and getting laid."

"Things moved kind of fast…"

Sam was silent for a moment. "Then we'll cancel Jess' girl and you can bring your girl."

"About that…"

"Is she not available?"

"It's not that. The 'she' is a 'he'." Sam was silent for too long. "What?"

"You're dating a guy?"

"I am," Dean said, waiting for his brother's verdict.

Sam knew Dean had sex with men. Sam had the pleasure of coming over one morning to borrow some luggage from him and found a guy doing the walk of shame. Sam was shocked, to say the least. His big brother was a man's man. Dean worked on cars and drank beer and got dirty and sweaty and had sex with women. When questioned about it, Dean simply looked at Sam and said, "Why not?" Sam knew that Dean didn't take shit from anyone and he was going to do whatever he wanted to do. Their mother always described Dean as a baby panda: they were going to do what they wanted to do and there was not telling them otherwise.

"Then I'll tell Jess and you can bring over the guy. I mean, if you want."

"Really?"

"Dean, you're going to be my brother no matter what you stick your penis in. If I were going to disown you for that, I would've done that a really long time ago."

Dean chuckled. He knew he could always count on his little brother. "Thanks, Sammy."

"So, what's his name?"

"Why? So you can get on your laptop and Sam him? You aren't going to Google search my boyfriend, Sammy. You'll meet him Friday."

"Sam him? What the hell does that mean?"

"You research everything. Be normal for once and not know his life story before you meet him."

"I do not."

"You knew everything about Charlie before I even let you meet her. I remember you asked me how her dentist's appointment went once and I didn't even know she'd gone."

"One time, Dean, that was one time."

Dean rolled his eyes. "That's all it takes. Tell Jess to make a lot of food. I'm coming hungry."

"You always come hungry."

"Just tell her."

"I will."

Dean and Sam get off the phone. He was grateful for Sam. He wasn't sure if this would last long enough to tell his parents, but if it did, he really had no idea how they'd react to it. Dean's always pushed the envelope. Like, the one time he brought two girls to prom, or the time he came home with a tattoo. Then there was the time he left home for a couple of years and was a roadie for Metallica and the summer he spent rebuilding the Impala he found in his Uncle Bobby's salvage yard without any help from his dad or uncle. And the latest surprise was when he got a loan and started his own business.

However, his parents could surprise him this time by not being impressed and being like those dick parents that disown their kid because they wanted to have a relationship with the same sex. He knew his mother would be upset because there would be no grandkids. He and Cas could always ado – what in the fuck is going on with Dean's mind? He'd been dating Cas for less than twenty-four hours and he was already hypothetically adopting kids with him.

He walked out of his office, hanging the phone up as he went. He needed to get back to work and get his mind preoccupied with fixing this stupid white piece of shit instead of adopting babies with Cas.

^O^

Around four, Dean finally called it a day. The car was fixed and out of his shop. He was a happy camper. He remembered the dinner his brother called him about and figured he should ask Cas if he was even free to go. He sent him a text that told him to call him. The phone was barely out of his hand before it rang.

Dean smirked. "Hey."

"Hi," Cas said, with an obvious smile on his face. "What's up?"

"What are you doing Friday night?"

"I am completely free."

"How do you feel about eating the best Tex-Mex you've ever had? Made by a real Texas girl?"

"I think that sounds delicious. Tell me what I have to do and I'll be there."

"Well, you have to be at my house at 6:30 Friday night, looking fucking hot. Then greet me with the best kiss I've ever had and then get in the car with me and let me drive us to my brother's house where his girlfriend will have dinner waiting for us."

"Oh, I see what you did there. Disguise the meeting of a family member with good food and short make out session. I'm on to your games, Dean Winchester."

Dean chuckled. "You caught me." He paused briefly. "But you're in, aren't you?"

"Of course."

"Good. What are you doing until Friday night? Don't tell me I have to wait that long before I can see you again."

Cas' heart started beating faster than the Energizer bunny. "I have a study group tonight, but I'm free tomorrow night until work."

"Tomorrow night is good."

"It is."

"Do you want to stay in or go out?"

"… stay in," Cas said, knowing they shouldn't stay in because he just knew one thing was going to lead to another. But it was okay, now, huh? They were dating. They were officially an item. Sex happened with relationships. They were eventually going to bang, why not tomorrow night?

"Good," Dean said. He wasn't going to push the sex issue, but he sure as fuck wasn't going to keep his hands to himself. Especially if that little shit showed up wearing a button down and vest again. ZZ Top knew what they were talking about when they wrote _Sharp Dressed Man_…

"I've got to go. I need to grab a quick bite to eat before heading to the library."

They were both hesitant to say 'bye' since neither were ready to really get off the phone. Dean smiled down at his phone once he'd hung up. When he looked up, Charlie was standing there, grinning like a loon. "Go home, Charlie."

Charlie forgot all about how cute Dean had been while talking to Cas. "What? Seriously?"

"Yes. If that gets you the hell out of my office, dear God, yes. Go."

Charlie's smile got a little wider. "You're the best boss, Dean."

Dean rubbed his face, but stopped when he realized his hands were still dirty from working on that dumb ass car. "Shit!"

* * *

Everyone enjoying everything so far? Leave a review and let me know what you like. Thanks for reading! :)


	5. Chapter 5

I think this is going to get me my M rating... well, this and the phone sex in the first chapter, but this definitely... Enjoy!

* * *

Thursday night had arrived and Cas was doing his best to talk himself out of having sex with Dean. As he got ready for the night, he continued to tell himself over and over again that it would be better if they waited to have sex. Sex is a natural thing that should happen naturally… later in the relationship.

He decided to go a little more relaxed tonight. Dean's always seen him kind of dressed up, but tonight, he wanted to just be… relaxed. He decided to pull a Dean and wear a t-shirt with a button down over it, forgoing the actual buttoning of the shirt. He took a hard long look at himself in front of the full length mirror on the back of his door.

"Cas, listen, we can spend an evening in the same house as Dean and not have sex with him. I know we can do this. We've done it before. I have faith in you, okay? I believe in you. We have the rest of our lives to fuck."

Cas gave himself a stern nod before heading over to Dean's house. He was running early, so he decided to stop by and get a pie like he did last time. This time he got a lemon meringue pie. He wasn't sure which pie was Dean's favorite, but he knew he loved pie. He would just try them all out until he found the one Dean liked the most. Of course, once he was out of the shop and back on the road, he was running late. Hopefully the pie would make up for his tardiness. If not, then Cas would just give him a blow – NO! Cas would be doing no such thing!

When Cas pulled up into Dean's driveway and got out, he noticed Dean's neighbor out front. Cas waved, trying to be polite but the man gave him a go to hell look. Cas slowly lowered his hand and headed towards Dean's door. The neighborhood looked like a nice place, but he guessed even assholes could afford nice houses.

When Dean answered the door, Cas had to remind himself to keep his body in check. Dean didn't have on the over shirt like usual. He was just wear a black t-shirt that looked a little snug in the shoulder and chest area. Cas remembered that chest from the other night. It was a nice chest.

"Pie, Cas? You're killing me, man," he told him with a wink.

Cas smirked at him. "My plan is try to fatten you up so I can bake you in my own pie."

"Alright, Hannibal Lector."

Dean took the pie from Cas then pulled Cas against him for a kiss. Cas didn't fight it. He let Dean kiss him. His arms snaked around Dean and his body melted against him. Dean was a good kisser. His lips were so soft and plump. Cas could kiss Dean all day and not think twice about it. Dean smiled into the kiss before pulling away from him and saying, "I expect that kind of kiss again tomorrow."

"I'll remember that," he told him, smirking at him.

They were still very close and all Cas wanted to do was kiss him again. "If I didn't have burgers on the damn grill…" he said, leaving the ending open for Cas to make his own conclusion.

Cas just smiled. Dean pulled away from the blue eyed devil and set the pie on the counter. "Grab a beer and come outside."

"Okay," Cas told him as Dean headed outside. Cas kicked off his shoes by the door before placing the pie in the fridge and grabbing a beer. He looked at the kitchen and saw that there was a tray full of lettuce, sliced tomatoes, onions, pickles, a few different sliced cheeses, and little bowls of ketchup, mustard, and mayo. Cas got unbelievably happy at the sight, for some reason. He looked out back and saw Dean grilling. He liked the view for a couple of reasons. For one, Dean's back in a t-shirt should probably be rated _R_, and secondly, Cas saw something he'd been wanting for quite some time, something he didn't want to get his hopes up for.

Cas smiled and walked outside, walking up behind Dean and resting his chin on his shoulder. "It smells amazing."

"It's going to taste even better. They're almost done."

Cas pressed his smile against Dean's shoulder as he watched him flip the burgers on the grill. "Are you expecting more people?" Cas asked as he counted eight burgers cooking.

Dean closed the grill and turned around to face Cas. He placed his hands on his hips and shook his head. "It's just the two of us. I just thought you'd maybe want to take some home, seeing as how you can't cook to save your life."

Cas tried to contain the face breaking smile Dean always seemed to cause. "I'd like that."

Dean smiled back at him and leaned forward, kissing him. Dean couldn't stop kissing him. He wanted to eventually be able to eat, but he wasn't sure he could keep his mouth off of Cas' long enough to do so. His lips were just so damn kissable. He forced himself to pull away.

"Why do you keep stopping?" Cas found himself asking. He was so emotionally torn that his filter must have been turned off. He wanted to keep kissing Dean until they were both panting and sweaty in his bed, but at the same time, he wanted to have a nice dinner and talk like they did the other night.

Dean didn't answer him… verbally. He started kissing Cas again, pressing him against the glass backdoor. Dean grabbed Cas hips and pulled them against him as Cas lost his hands in Dean's hair. The kissing was passionate, heated, needy. Dean really wished he wasn't cooking. He wanted to take Cas right here against this door. Dean slid his hands underneath Cas' shirt, digging his fingers into his hips as he ground himself against Cas, causing the raven haired man to moan.

"Oh my!"

Cas and Dean jumped, pulling out of the kiss. They both turned in the direction of the voice to see Mrs. Creaser pulling clothes off the clothes line. Cas blushed furiously.

"Good evening, Mrs. Creaser," Dean called out, waving to the older woman. She grabbed the clothes basket and went inside, leaving the rest of the clothes there on the line. Dean shrugged. "I better get the burgers."

Cas smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I'll, uh, go hide in the kitchen," he told Dean before quickly retreating into the house. Dean chuckled as Cas hurried inside. Dean took the burgers off the grill and joined him. Cas had plates and buns out for the both of them. They worked together fixing their burgers. Without realizing it, they both thought about how they worked pretty well as a team.

The closer they got to finishing their meal, the more nervous Cas got. Dean could tell something was up. His laugh seemed nervous and his answers to Dean's generic "How was your day?" questions were short. Dean waited until they were finished with dinner and dessert before asking him what was wrong. He fixed Cas and himself a drink and they sat down on the couch.

"So, are you okay?"

"What? Yeah. Why? Are you okay?" Cas asked in a rushed voice.

Dean narrowed his eyes at the man sitting in front of him, looking at him skeptically. "Seriously, what's wrong?"

Cas sighed. He sat his drink down and turned to face the TV, not looking at Dean. "I'm nervous about having sex with you. Well, not actually having the sex, but… I don't want to rush it but all I really want to do right now is get on top of you and ride you off into the sunset."

Dean was speechless. He opened his mouth to say something, but just closed it back. He tried to say something else, but he just shut his mouth again. He had no idea what to say.

"Oh, God. You probably want to wait, don't you? And I just told you I wanted to fuck."

Dean words came back to him real quick. "Hell no, I don't want to wait! If you want to get on top of me and ride me off into the sunset, then I am here! Saddle up and let's go, and if you want to take a few more trips, then I'm okay with that too."

"I just… I don't want to rush it."

"What makes you think you're rushing it?"

"Because we haven't even known one another a week yet?"

Dean was confused. "The first time we spoke, we masturbated."

Cas frowned, shaking his head. "I didn't masturbate with you. I did later, but not with you."

Dean was even more confused. "But… you're a…"

Cas didn't know if he should be offended or not. "I don't masturbate to every guy that calls. Is that what you think?"

"Well, not every guy…"

"Not _any_ guy."

"Really?"

"Dean, I sit there and played video games. Thanks to this job, I have a level 60 rogue in Skyrim wearing full Daedric armor."

"You played a video game?!" Dean asked, unsure if he should be offended that Cas didn't masturbate with him that night. His ego was leaning more towards being offended.

Cas could tell Dean was offended. "Dean, you're the first person I've ever hit pause for."

Dean wasn't offended any longer. "Really?"

Cas smiled at him, turning towards him. "Really."

Dean sighed. He didn't realize how much Cas' night job bothered him until Cas admitted to not actively participating with his clients. Dean grabbed Cas and pulled him over. Cas straddled his lap. Dean liked Cas sitting on him like this.

"Look, Cas, I'm going to be really blunt right now, okay?" Cas nodded. "I really like you. I like it when you're here. I really like it when you're sitting on top of me like this," he tells him with a wink and a playful smack to the ass, causing Cas to blush. "There's just something about you that makes me want to do things the right way. As much as my dick is going to hate me later, I'm willing to wait if you wan – "

Cas didn't let him finish before crashing his lips against his. Dean's short burst of honesty made him realize he didn't want to keep Dean waiting. If Dean was willing to wait, that was good enough for him.

Cas stripped off the plaid over shirt he had on without breaking away from the kiss. He grabbed the bottom of Dean's shirt and pulled away. "Get this off," he said in a low voice.

Dean complied quickly, grabbing the bottom of Cas' shirt after his had been tossed to the side. He quickly pulled it over Cas' head before Cas went back to kissing him. Cas was happily surprised when Dean managed to stand up in the middle of the kiss, holding Cas against him as he walked them into his bedroom. Cas knew Dean was built, but he didn't realize he was strong enough to carry him like that. That shit was hot.

Once they were in his room, Dean sat Cas down on his feet. He wanted Cas out of all of his clothes and he wanted him out of his clothes right now. Dean pulled his lips away from Cas' and moved them to his neck as his hands started working on Cas' button fly jeans. He got the first three buttons unfastened and knew that was enough to get them off of him. Dean moved his kisses down Cas' neck, biting at his collar bone, before kissing his way down his chest and stomach.

Dean kneeled before Cas, pressing his face against his bulging boxer briefs as he pulled his jeans off the rest of the way, helping him step out of them and pulling off his socks with them. Dean never enjoyed giving head, but he enjoyed pleasing people sexually, and he really wanted to please Cas.

Dean bit at Cas' hipbone as he roughly yanked his underwear down. As soon as Cas' hardening cock was in his face, he took it into his mouth as far as he could go, sucking slowly as he pulled back. Cas groaned, moving his hands into Dean's hair, fighting himself to not fuck Dean's mouth.

Dean could tell what Cas wanted to do and looked up at him with his big green eyes and smirked. "Do you want to fuck my mouth, Cas?" Cas couldn't speak. The sight in front of him was too much. He just nodded his head. Dean's smirk became cocky. "You should know I don't have a gag reflex."

Cas bent down and kissed Dean for a second. He pulled away and smiled at the kneeling man. "Good," he told him.

Dean could've melted into a puddle of goo. Dean's always been a top, but that didn't mean he didn't like a domineering, deep voice on the man he was about to fuck. Cas ran his thumb over Dean's bottom lip, pulling down so Dean would open his mouth wide. Cas slid his dick into his mouth and tested the waters, making sure Dean could really take all of him. It's not that Cas was well endowed, but he was above average.

Once Cas realized Dean was okay, he moved a little faster and went a little deeper. Dean took him in as far as Cas pushed himself. Dean reached around and gripped Cas' ass, brushing his fingers against where he wanted to be most of all. Cas sucked in his breath sharply. The combination of feelings Dean's fingers brush against him and being in Dean's mouth was getting to be a little too much for him.

Cas pulled out of Dean's mouth. "I'm close," he panted.

"I'm a big boy. I can swallow," Dean told him with a wink.

Cas shook his head as he smiled down at him. "I'd much rather come with you buried in my ass."

Dean jerked Cas' underwear down his legs and helped him out of them. He was on his feet in the blink of an eye. He pushed Cas back onto the bed, where Cas scooted further back and laid in the middle. Dean kneeled on the side of the bed and pushed Cas' legs apart, marveling at the sight of the man spread before him. "Me, too," he finally told Cas.

Cas saw Dean moving to take off his pants, but Cas stopped him. He looked up at him as he brushed his hands away and unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, pushing both his jeans and boxers down his legs and helping him step out of them. He sat down on the side of the bed and stroked Dean's cock as he looked up at him. He kept his eye contact as he took Dean into his mouth all the way until his nose touched Dean's stomach. When he pulled Dean out of his mouth he smirked up at him. "I don't have gag reflex either."

Dean smirked down at him, breathing a little heavier. "Well, it looks like we're going to both be very happy."

Cas ran his tongue over the head of his dick. Dean reached over as Cas started giving him head. He grabbed the drawer to his nightstand and pulled it open, pulling out the lube and condoms. As much as he liked Cas' mouth, he knew he'd like his ass better.

Dean framed Cas' face and pushed him back. "Lay back," he commanded softly.

Cas did as asked without any hesitation. Dean grabbed a condom and ripped it open with his teeth before rolling it on. He grabbed the lube and poured some in his hand. He stroked himself as he watched Cas stroke himself. Once he was good and slick, he poured a little more in hand and got on the bed. He crawled up Cas' body, kissing his way as he went. He ran his hand over his hole, slipping a finger inside as his mouth found purchase on Cas'. Dean finger fucked Cas' ass until neither for them could wait any longer.

Dean sat back on his legs, grabbing the backs of Cas' thighs and pushing his legs up and apart. He positioned himself right at Cas' entrance. He locked eyes with him as he pushed into him. Both of them closed their eyes once Dean was in completely. It felt so good to the both of them that they couldn't look at one another. Once Dean started moving, he leaned forward and started kissing Cas again, gripping his dick in his lubed up hand and jerking him off in the same rhythm he fucked his ass.

Cas' fingers dug into Dean's back and gripped his ass. Dean broke the kiss and rested his face against Cas' neck, nipping and sucking at whatever skin he could reach every so often as he continued to move inside of him. Cas moaned Dean's name against his ear. He was so close, but he didn't want this to be over just yet regardless of what his body wanted to do. This was their first time and it seemed to be going by so quickly.

"Are you ready to come, Cas?"

"Yes," he whimpered.

"Good," he said before placing one last kiss to Cas' neck before getting off of him.

Dean sped up his pace, both fucking Cas and jerking him off. Dean felt Cas tense up and pointed Cas' dick at Dean's chest. When Cas came, it went all over Dean. Dean picked up his pace a little more. He was ready to join Cas in his orgasmic haze. A moment later, Dean pushed himself as far into Cas as he could go and came, growling as he did so. Cas was pretty positive that was the hottest fucking thing he'd ever heard in his life. Regardless if he and Dean worked out, he'd be masturbating to the memory of that noise for the rest of his life.

Dean collapsed onto Cas, who held him and rubbed his back. The rut was finally over. Hallelujah.

* * *

_Hallelujah_! Hope you enjoyed the titillating tale. Leave a review if you like! Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

So, I tried to shorten this a few times, but it wouldn't cooperate. So Sam and Jess get to meet Cas in the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

When Dean woke up the next morning, it was to _Eye of the Tiger_ and chuckling. He smiled and looked down at the messy haired man lying on his chest. "And just what the fuck is so funny?"

"_Eye of the Tiger_, Dean?"

"You shut your mouth. It's a good song. Gets me going in the morning."

Cas rubbed his face against Dean's neck. "I've got something better that can get you up," he said as he snaked his hand under the sheets, grabbing a hold of Dean's semi-hard dick. _God bless morning wood_, Cas thought.

"Is that so?" Dean asked as Cas started working him.

"It is. Would you like me to show you?"

"You know what? I am all up for learning new things," Dean said as he closed his eyes. He was still half asleep. Only some of his senses were functioning properly right now. Working on making his eyes work wasn't top priority at the moment since Cas' face was pressed against his neck, kissing and sucking on him.

Cas started moving and Dean realized he would need his eyes for this. Dean watched as Cas trailed kisses down his chest, nipping at one of his perky nipples and causing him to hiss softly. Cas continued on his path until he was sucking at the base of his dick. Dean moved his hands into Cas' soft black hair. Cas looked up at him as he took Dean into his mouth.

When Dean's dick hit the back of Cas' throat, Dean closed his eyes and pressed his head back into the pillow. He couldn't watch. It was too early and this was too much for his senses to process right now. Sight or touch, not both.

"Look at me, Dean," Cas demanded gently.

_He fucking would tell me that_, Dean thought. Dean removed his hands from Cas' hair and propped himself up on his elbows. "If I watch you, I'm not going to last long," Dean told him.

Cas smirked. "I do believe the point of me sucking you off is to make you come, Dean."

Dean pursed his lips at Cas' sass. "I think I liked it better when my dick was in your mouth and you couldn't talk."

Cas chuckled softly before continuing. Dean moved his hips slightly, meeting Cas halfway with every down stroke. Cas started moaning softly every time Dean hit the back of his throat. "Fuck, Cas," Dean moaned.

Cas pulled away. "If you want…"

"Jesus, don't fucking stop."

Cas chuckled again, taking Dean back in his mouth. He started moving faster, using his hand to jerk him off while he sucked on his balls. "Shit," Dean said under his breath. "I'm about to come."

Cas wrapped his mouth back around Dean's cock. "Fuck," Dean growled out as he came in Cas' mouth. He collapsed on the bed, panting hard. "Jesus…"

Cas crawled up Dean's body, hovering over his face as he smiled down at him. "You can just call me Cas."

^O^

"So, what time is dinner?" Cas asked Dean as he watched Dean cook him breakfast from where he was leaning against the counter enjoying his morning coffee.

"Seven? I don't remember. I'll give Sam a call and find out."

"Should we bring anything?"

"Nah," Dean answered as he scrambled their eggs. He had bacon and pancakes on a large electric griddle that took up half the stove.

Cas stepped up behind him and kissed his neck. "You're going to spoil me," Cas said in his low voice.

Dean smirked, turning around to face Cas. "I think that's the point, right?" he told him before kissing him. Cas moaned softly as Dean pushed him back against the island. Dean pulled away. "Why do you always have to tempt me when I'm cooking?"

"Because it's hot," Cas told him with a slight shrug.

Dean chuckled and shook his head. "I'm going to strap you to a chair if you don't quit it."

"Oh, the possibilities," Cas said, winking at him.

"Don't even go there. It is way too early in the relationship for bondage."

"Is it, though?" Cas asked over the rim of his coffee cup.

Dean narrowed his eyes at him before going back to cooking. Cas took a seat on the other side of the island. He didn't want his breakfast burnt, and he couldn't stand that close to Dean and not touch him. So he took his distracting self away from the cook. "I have a question."

"I will probably have an answer. Or at least bullshit one for you."

Cas chuckled. "So, when I come to a stop, my car makes a squealing sound. Is that normal?"

Dean lifted his head up and looked at the wall in front of him for a second, processing Cas' question. He couldn't really be asking him that, could he? "Is that normal?" Dean asked incredulously. "No. No, it's not normal. Your brakes are going out."

"Oh."

"How long have you had your car?"

"About three years."

"What are you driving?"

"A Prius."

"I'm sorry?" Dean prayed to every celestial being that he misunderstood him.

"A Prius," Cas repeated.

Dean closed his eyes and shook his head. "My boyfriend drives a Prius… Christ," he groaned before turning back to the food.

"Oh, it's not some muscle car, so it's obviously a stupid car. Is that it?"

"No. Well, yes, but no."

"It can't be yes and no. Either or, Dean."

Dean grabbed one of the plates, piling food on it, trying to buy himself some time. "A Prius is… it's a car. It's got four wheels and gets you around. That's all that matters."

"But…"

"But it's just such a _lame_ car. I mean, is it even a car? It runs on batteries. My remote control cars ran on batteries," he told him as he sat his plate down in front of him.

"It's environmentally friendly," Cas told him.

"O-kay," Dean said, wide eyed and disapprovingly.

Cas rolled his eyes. "Whatever…"

Dean put the rest of the food on his plate and set his plate beside Cas'. He walked around and leaned against the back of his chair, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck. "I'm dating you, not your car. Bring it in and I'll take a look at your brakes. I don't care what you're driving, but I do care if what you're driving is unsafe."

Cas blushed a little, smiling. He turned around and looked at Dean, kissing him. Cas understood that Dean was an old car enthusiast and Cas' car wasn't the only piece of modern day vehicular machinery that Dean probably turned his nose up at. Cas figured if this was his biggest issue with Dean, then he picked a good boyfriend.

^O^

"Well, look who finally decided to show up," Charlie poked fun at her boss.

Dean smirked at her. "Sorry, got a sort of… slow start," he said, smirking as he remembered taking Cas against the shower wall and then cooking breakfast for him.

"Oh, whoa. Hold on," Charlie said in realization. She followed Dean into his office. "Did Cas… are you and he…?"

"The rut is over, Charlie. Today is a great day. Nay, it's a magical day."

Charlie bounced and clapped happily. "This is great news! So, when do I get to meet him?"

Dean sighed. "Today, actually. He's bringing his car into the shop. Poor guy asked me why his car squealed when he comes to a stop."

"What does he drive?"

Dean scrunched up his nose as he said, "Prius."

Charlie scoffed. "You're dating a Prius owner? Really?"

"I'm dating _him_, not his fucking car, Charlie." Charlie's shocked look remained. "Okay, so it sucks. We'll just have to take my car everywhere," he said with a shrug.

Charlie smirked. She knew it bothered him. "I'm excited. I'm going to go clean the place up to make sure it looks nice for when he gets here."

"You should always keep it cleaned," he called out to her as she walked out of his office.

Dean rolled his eyes. He looked down at the paperwork on his desk. He knew most of it could wait until Monday, but he needed to get it out of the way. He told Cas that he could work on his homework here while Dean worked on his car. He didn't really want to leave Cas in here with Charlie right outside the door, but Cas didn't have any way to get around since Dean was going to be working on his car. Cas jokingly said he'd just borrow Dean's car. Dean didn't laugh.

Once Dean had his office straight enough, he went out to the shop to check on the guys and make sure there was a bay open for Cas' car. He spotted Kevin Tran, chief mechanic, on top of the motor to the Chevy truck they were having problems with. He saw the last bay open and he wanted to make sure it stayed that way.

"Hey, Kev!"

Kevin turned and saw Dean. He climbed down off the truck and walked over to him. "What's up, boss?"

"Stop calling me that. Keep bay four open. I have a car coming in that I need to work on. We still have those brake pads for that Prius that never showed, right?"

"Sure do."

"Good. Tell the guys about the bay. I'm going to be cutting out early today, too, and I'm taking the weekend off again. So, if you need me, don't."

"Again? Two weekends in a row? Does someone special own this Prius you're going to be working on?"

Dean just smirked before clapping Kevin on the back. "Get back to work, shorty."

Dean pushed him towards the Chevy before heading back inside. No one but Charlie knew about Dean's bisexual tendencies. He probably should've said something to Cas about it, but Dean honestly didn't care what people thought of him. He didn't want to lose any of his guys, but if they had a problem with him and Cas, then they knew where the door was.

The second Dean was back in the lobby, Dean saw Cas pull up. "He's here," Charlie whispered.

Dean frowned at her. "Can you please keep your cool? I'd like it if you didn't scare him off."

Charlie rolled her eyes at him behind his back. He walked outside to greet Cas. "Hey," he said as he opened Cas' door.

"Hi," he replied as he got out. He went to hug Dean but stopped. "Can I…? Do they know about…?" Cas asked, unsure how to ask if Dean's employees knew about his sexuality.

Dean pulled Cas into a hug. "They don't."

Cas hugged him back, pressing his face into his shoulder. He envied Dean's nonchalant attitude towards life. He wished he could be as open as he was about everything. Dean pulled away from him and smiled at him. "Get your stuff. I'll show you to my office and get you set up so I can get to work."

"So, I finally get to see you all sweaty and dirty, huh?" Cas asked. He wasn't sure he'd be able to contain himself, so Dean better be sure he's okay with everyone knowing they're together.

Dean chuckled. "If it will get me laid, then yes, yes you will."

Cas rolled his eyes. "Like you need any help getting laid."

Dean laughed heartily. Cas grabbed his bag out of the back of his car and followed Dean inside. Charlie was on her feet and extending her hand to him before the door shut behind them. "Hi! I'm Charlie."

Cas smiled and shook her hand. "Hey. I'm Cas."

Dean shook his head. "Charlie is an ex-girlfriend of mine. I was her last attempt at heterosexuality. I failed. Anyway, she's been… annoyingly excited to meet you."

"I have not," she told him, giving him her best bitchface. Though for Dean, it was just like looking at the face of an angry kitten. "I've just been excited to see the kind of guy it took to finally make Dean take himself off the market."

Before Cas could respond or Charlie could say anything else, Dean told Charlie, "Cas is going to be in my office working on homework. Leave him alone." He pointed at her, trying to drive his point home.

Charlie smiled at Cas. "If you need anything at all, I'll be sitting right out here."

"Thanks," Cas told her. She seemed nice. He was still trying to process the whole last attempt at heterosexuality.

Dean pushed him towards his office, closing the door behind them. "She's a nice girl," Dean told him. "Just intense."

Cas chuckled. "It's fine. I'm going to zone out and get this homework finished. I want to be homework free so nothing will get in the way of our weekend."

Dean pulled Cas against him. "Please do," he said before kissing him. Dean imagined himself swiping his arm across the desk and setting Cas on it, getting him out of all his clothes before pushing him back and spreading him out like a buffet.

Cas pulled out of the kiss and smiled at Dean. "Have you ever just… pushed everything off your desk and fucked someone on it?"

Dean smirked. "You just read my mind, Cas," Dean groaned.

"Good to know we're on the same page," Cas told him before kissing him quickly. "Now go fix my car."

Dean clenched his jaw and narrowed his eyes. "You're going to pay for that."

"I look forward to it," Cas told him, giving him a sly little wink.

^O^

A few hours later, Cas was completely finished with his homework. It was hard work knowing that Dean was right outside, looking like he was about to star in a porn while he was in there trying to learn about science stuff. Cas packed his bag up and walked out of the office. Charlie was on the phone. She pointed at the door to his right, mouthing the word _shop_. Cas knew that's where Dean was. He walked out there and saw two larger guys working on a truck, an Asian guy working on another truck, two more guys working on a car, and then a black guy standing beside Dean, looking at his Prius.

Cas walked up and stood on the other side of Dean. He looked every bit of pornographic as Cas knew he would. They smirked at one another.

"Rufus, this is Cas Novak. Cas, this is Rufus Turner."

Rufus frowned. "This is _your_ Prius?"

Cas felt like he was talking to Dean. "What's wrong with a Prius? _They're environmentally friendly_," Cas tried to stress the awesomeness of this fact.

"Cars aren't supposed to be environmentally friendly," Rufus said. "Cars are supposed to make you vibrate when you crank 'em up. Cars are supposed to give you the freedom a bird has when he flying through the air. Let Dean take you driving in that piece of American culture he has sitting out front. You'll understand what a car is supposed to be then."

Dean smiled brightly, watching Rufus walk away. "I like Rufus."

Cas wasn't amused. Dean noticed. He cleared his throat. "So, I fixed your brakes and I changed your oil. When was the last time you had that done, anyway? The oil was filthy."

Cas shrugged. "I don't remember."

"Every three thousand miles, Cas. That's what you should be telling me." Dean looked back at the car. "I'll just keep an eye on it," he said more to himself than to Cas.

Cas was sure he should be insulted that Dean didn't think Cas could keep an eye on his own mileage, but when Dean stepped up to the car and started checking other things Cas knew nothing about, Cas couldn't think straight. Watching Dean leaning over his car was definitely a sight to behold. And even though he loved his Prius, he knew watching him leaning over his Impala would be a sight that would definitely turn straight men gay for at least a moment, if not permanently.

Dean stepped away from the car and wiped his hands on his rag. He looked at Cas and saw him looking at him with a kind of goofy grin on his face.

"What?"

"Just imagining sunsets…" Cas said pointedly, hoping Dean would catch the reference from last night.

Dean smirked. He caught it. "If you want to follow your horse back to his house, he'll gladly give you a ride."

Cas looked Dean up and down. "First, my horse needs a bath."

Dean reached up and closed the hood of the Prius. He pulled his keys out of his pocket and took the house key off his key ring. "I'll meet you in the shower in about fifteen minutes?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows at Cas as he handed it to him.

* * *

It's going to be a couple of days before the next chapter. A friend is coming to stay for a couple of days. But... SAM AND JESS, GUYS! I'm excited. ^.^

Thanks for reading! Leave a review, if you'd like. Or a suggestion... or pie... whatevs, ya know... ;)


	7. Chapter 7

It's alive! Enjoy!

* * *

Dean would have to admit that it did things to his chest when he pulled up and found Cas' Prius in his driveway. As much of an abomination as the car was, it put a smile on his face. Cas had been waiting for him in the shower when he walked in, which made him smile even brighter. However, the smile faded when they stayed in the shower so long they ran out of hot water. The sudden cold burst of water had both guys scrambling out of the tub faster than they've ever gotten in it.

But that was a couple of hours ago. Now they're on their way to Sam and Jess' apartment. Dean knew that Sam didn't care that he was bringing home a guy, but part of him was still nervous. He knew Cas was nervous, too. He hadn't stopped fidgeting with the bottom of his shirt since he got in the car.

"Calm down, Cas. You're making me nervous."

Cas looked over at Dean. It was easy for Dean to say. Dean wasn't on his way to meet part of Cas' family. He knew nothing about the two people he was about to meet. He wished at that moment he could be like Dean and not care. He knew that even when Cas brought him home to meet the family, Dean would be cool as a cucumber because that's just how Dean was. Maybe Cas could adopt the persona for a night. What would Dean do? Not give a damn, that's what Dean would do.

"Sorry," he told him, rolling his neck and taking a deep breath. He let it out slowly. "So, what's Sam's girlfriend's name?"

"Jess."

"Jess? I have a girl that sits beside me in biology named Jess."

Dean didn't respond. They had arrived. Cas held his breath as he looked up at the large apartment building. He could do this. _Be Dean_, he told himself as he got out of the Impala. He had insisted on driving, but Dean laughed in his face. Cas didn't find anything funny.

Dean took Cas' hand, making Cas smile, as he lead him up the front steps to the apartment building. Dean pressed the buzzer for their apartment.

"Who is it?" asked a rather manly feminine voice.

"Avon," Dean said, with a slight bit of annoyance in his tone.

"Sorry, we don't use Avon here. It's either Maybelline or Maybe-I-think-not."

"Open the damn door, Sam! The food's getting cold!"

Sam started laughing. "Alright, alright," Sam told them as he unlocked the front door.

"Hell yes," Dean mumbled as he pulled Cas through the door and up three flights of stairs.

Dean didn't even knock when they got to the door. He barged in and said, "Where's the food?"

Cas could hear a girl laughing from somewhere in the apartment. Sam came from around the corner. "About time you guys got here."

"Water problems at the house," Dean half lied. There were water problems, but it's not what made them late. If anything, the lack of hot water is what got them here _only_ twenty minutes late.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Sam, this is Cas Novak. Cas, this is my baby brother, Sam."

Cas couldn't place him, but he looked familiar. Cas probably should've taken a moment to look at the pictures on Dean's walls, but he only noticed the ones that were going down the hall to Dean's bedroom and Cas hasn't had a chance to pay attention to the walls while walking down the hallway.

Sam stuck out his hand. "Nice to meet you," he said as he shook Cas' hand. "Come meet Jess."

"Yes, Jess! Jess is in the kitchen. We should go to the kitchen."

Cas and Sam both gave Dean a look that told him to stop thinking with his stomach for five minutes. Dean rolled his eyes and pushed Cas in front of him as he motioned for Sam to lead the way. Jess had her back turned to them as they walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, Jess," Dean greeted her.

Jess turned around from where she was stirring the refried beans and her jaw dropped. Standing beside Dean was her biology partner. "Cas?"

"Jess?"

"Wait," Dean said. "So Jess is the Jess in your biology class?" Dean asked as he put two and two together.

Jess started laughing. "What a small world," she exclaimed.

Cas started laughing with her, but not for the same reasons. Here he had envied this girl he hardly knew for her relationship she had with her boyfriend, and now he was dating her boyfriend's brother. _What a small world, indeed_, he thought.

"Okay, let's get all this on the table and I want to hear how the two of you met!"

Dean and Cas gave their best fake smiles before looking at one another pointedly. Neither of them had thought about this. Dean had told Charlie the truth because he knew she wouldn't say anything, but now they were presented with having to tell the story together. Dean nodded his head at Cas, trying to tell him that he should tell the story, but Cas' blue eyes got real big as he slightly shook his head no. Cas knew Dean could come up with a better story simply because Cas was so nervous.

Dean narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips. There was no way to get out of this without telling the honest truth, or lying so bad that Sam would see right through it and call him out on it. Then a really good lie hit Dean. He almost kicked himself it was so simple.

"Yeah, let's get this food on the table. That's a great idea."

Jess laughed at Dean. "My garbage disposal," she called him as she patted his cheek.

Dean started some generic conversation asking how they'd been since he last spoke to them. It got them through filling their plates with Jess' Tex-Mex. "So, spill."

Cas stopped moving, stopped breathing as he waited for Dean to lie for them. "He came into the shop and got some work done to his car," Dean said with a shrug. "Not that much of a story. I asked him for drinks and one thing lead to another and here we are."

Out of the blue, a conversation Cas and Jess had in biology popped into his mind, causing him to blurt out. "You were going to set him up with Lisa Braden."

Jess nodded. "Yeah, I had no idea, though… about you two."

Cas shook his head. "No, no. I just remember you talking about it. My mind is replaying all the conversations we had."

Dean frowned. "You talk about me?"

Jess rolled her eyes. "Don't flatter yourself. I asked Cas if he knew if Lisa was seeing anyone because I thought you'd like her."

Dean smirked. "Keep her on the back burner for me."

Cas took one of his tortilla chips and threw it at Dean. Dean laughed and winked at him. Cas, Sam, and Jess rolled their eyes and went back to eating. Sam started asking Cas questions about his life. He said, "It looks like I'm the only person here that doesn't know you." Dean knew that to mean that he was about to do his Sam thing just without the aid of a computer. He should've warned Cas, but Cas didn't seem to be bothered by the interrogation. He answered all of Sam's questions without any hesitation. Cas even fired some back at his baby brother. Watching the two of them laughing and getting along made his chest feel funny again.

Once they were finished with dinner, Jess smiled at Dean. "I have a surprise for you."

"If you pull out a pie, I'm going to demand that you and Sam get married after dessert."

"Dean…" Jess said, cutting her eyes at him.

"It's a pie," Sam told him, smiling brightly at Jess.

She rolled her eyes and blushed a little as she got up. "Thanks for ruining the surprise, Sam," Jess said as she got up and walked into the kitchen, playfully bumping her boyfriend's chair on the way.

"Wait, are you guys planning on telling me some bad news? I mean, first the Tex-Mex and then the pie? Are one of you dying?"

"Food is what would soften that kind of a blow?" Sam asked incredulously.

"I could eat my feelings…" Dean said, trying to justify himself.

Sam gave him his best bitchface. Dean never ate his feelings. Dean always just ate. He didn't understand how his brother wasn't as big as a house with as much food as he put away. "No, Dean. No one is dying. Jess just thought it would be nice to make you a pie. Sometimes people like to do nice things for the people they love."

Dean rolled his eyes. "I knew that," he said, pausing for a second before yelling at Jess, "I love you, too, Jess."

"I know, sweetie," she called back from the kitchen.

Cas laughed. He loved how close they all were. He wished his sister was older and less of a demon spawn so they could be close like Sam and Dean. Dean got up and walked into the kitchen to help her. He patted Cas' chest on the way. Sam smiled at Cas.

"He likes you."

Cas frowned at Sam, a little confused by the obvious statement.

"No, no. I mean, _really_ likes you."

Cas wasn't sure how true this statement was. It still hasn't even been a week. I mean, he really liked Dean, but Cas was like that. He got attached easy. He knew Dean liked him, but he doubted it was as much as he liked Dean. When Dean told him yesterday morning that he wanted to spend the weekend together, Cas got really excited. He really loved spending time with him.

"Dean doesn't let people in very easy. I don't know why he's like that. He's got, like, a wall or something around him and he only lets in a few people, but once you're in he's the most loyal guy, would do anything for you." Cas remembered today and how Dean took care of his car for him and how he planned to continue to take care of his car. "That's how he shows you he cares," Sam explained.

"Dessert is served!" Dean announced as he and Jess walk out of the kitchen.

He set a piece of apple pie in front of Cas and winked at him as he sat back in his seat. Cas smiled back at Dean. Maybe Dean did like Cas as much as he liked Dean. Maybe this connection he had with the green eyed mechanic was more profound than what he thought.

^O^

Dean and Cas didn't leave Sam and Jess' apartment until two in the morning. After dessert, Jess insisted on playing board games. After a rather vicious round of _Monopoly _where Dean lost to Sam by a hundred dollars, they called it a night.

"He didn't cheat, Dean," Cas told him for the fifth time as they made their way back to Dean's.

"Whose side are you on?" Dean asked accusingly.

Cas smiled and shook his head. "He cheated," Cas told him, moving to sit in the middle of the bench seat.

"Now you're just placating me," Dean sighed.

Cas pressed a few kisses to his jaw. "Am I?"

Dean hummed softly. "If that's what you're doing, keep doing it," he told him.

Cas slid his hand up Dean's inner thigh, cupping Dean through his jeans. Dean was feeling what Cas was putting down, but he didn't want to wait until he got home to fuck him. He mentally drove through Lawrence, trying to find a place to hide while he fucked Cas in the backseat, but he realized he didn't have to find some alley to park in. He had a place on the ride home.

But he'd need supplies.

Dean pulled into a small convenience store parking lot. Cas frowned. "What are you doing?"

"Getting supplies."

"Supplies? For what?"

"I'm not waiting until we get home," Dean told him before getting out of the car.

It took Cas a second to catch on that they were going to have sex now. Cas started smiling as he watched Dean scour the store for _supplies_. Dean found a rack of condoms near the far wall. Underneath the condoms were a couple of bottles of lube and other personal items. Dean grabbed one of the small bottles and a pack of condoms. He walked up to the register and set his things down in front of the cashier, Kaylee, according to her name tag.

Kaylee smirked at Dean. "She's finally letting you do anal, huh?"

Dean smirked back at Kaylee. He turned and looked outside, finding Cas watching him like a hawk. "He always lets me do anal," he told her.

Her mouth dropped as she looked outside where Dean looked a minute ago and found Cas sitting there. She quickly finished Dean's purchase and bagged his items. She hesitated for a second before telling him, "Have great sex!"

Dean tried not to laugh at the girl as he told her thanks. He hurried back out to the car and tossed the bag into the passenger side floor board. "Cashier says to have great sex. I say we don't let her down."

Cas grinned. "We haven't yet."

Dean slammed the car into reverse and peeled out of the parking lot. Cas started kissing Dean's neck again and rubbing him through his jeans. Dean reached over to reciprocate, but Cas stopped him. "Hands at ten and two, Dean," he commanded him in that low voice of his.

Dean put his hands back on the wheel. "Yes, sir."

Dean was lucky there were no cops out at this time of night. To say he was speeding would be putting it mildly. He was pretty sure the wheels came off the ground at one point. When Dean got to his shop, the car might've slid in sideways, but all the blood had rushed from his brain to his dick. He didn't have the capacity to care.

"Grab the bag," Dean told Cas as he got out of the car. He had to unlock the front door and turn off the alarm.

Cas caught up with him, pressing himself against Dean as he kissed and nipped at his back through his shirts. Finally they were inside. Dean locked the door back and pulled Cas behind him as he ran to his office. He opened his office door and the phone to the building rang.

"Shit! That's the alarm company. Fuck. Hold on." Dean answered the phone. "Winchester's?" Cas started pulling on Dean's plaid shirt. "This is Dean and my password is Smith and Wesson. Everything's fine. Needed some stuff from the office." Once Cas had Dean's shirt off, he started pulling up his t-shirt, kissing on his back. He reached around and unzipped Dean's jeans, shoving his hand inside to palm at Dean. "How long am I going to be here? Shit, I don't know." He told the lady, struggling with thinking past what Cas was doing. "I'm going to be here awhile, okay? I'll call you when I'm leaving."

Cas wormed his way between Dean and the desk, kissing him along his jaw line. Cas was getting impatient. _What would Dean do? _Cas thought. Cas took the phone from Dean. "Look, Dean and I are about to have sex on his desk. As soon as we're finished, we'll give you a call. Thanks for your concerns. Everything's fine. Have a good night."

Cas slammed the phone down and pulled Dean's shirt over his head. Cas looked at Dean's face to see an amused, shocked look sitting there. "What? You were taking too long. I'm not a fan of anything that gets in between your cock and me."

Dean smiled brightly at Cas. "You're awesome," he told him before grabbing him up and kissing him hard on the lips. Cas melted against him. He had Dean's full attention now and things were about to get a lot better.

Dean unbuttoned the top few buttons of Cas' shirt before pulling it over his head. As soon as Cas' shirt was out of the way, Dean started kissing on Cas' neck and collarbone. "Harder," Cas groaned.

Dean pulled away and looked at Cas. "Harder?"

"Dean, I'm a little more durable than the girls you sleep with. You can be a little rougher than usual."

Dean looked at Cas for a moment longer before fisting his hair and pulling his head back to expose his neck to him. Dean kissed him harder, dragging his teeth against his neck before biting down a little harder than what he had been, but not hard enough to hurt him. Cas moaned so loud it echoed off the walls. "Like that?" Dean growled against his ear.

"God, yes."

Dean let go of Cas' hair and started working on his pants. "Kick your shoes off," Dean commanded. Cas quickly complied and did as told. Dean knelt down in front of him and took off his jeans and boxers before standing back up and turning him around. He slapped his ass. "Bend over, Cas," Dean said before racking his arm across his desk and pushing everything that was on the right side of his desk onto the floor.

"Fuck," Cas swore under his breath as he bent over onto the empty side of the desk.

Dean spotted the bag from the convenience store in his office chair and snatched up the lube. He oiled up his fingers and slide one into Cas. "Fuck yourself on my finger."

Cas started moving back and forth, breathing a little more heavier as he pressed his face against the crook of his arm. "More," Cas begged.

Dean slid in a second finger as he started unfastening his jeans. He pushed his jeans and boxers down, bending as he did so. He sinked his teeth into Cas' ass cheek, smiling devilishly as Cas whimpered. Dean reared back and smacked his ass right where he bit him, loving the sight of Cas digging his fingers into the wood of his desk. "More," Cas begged again. When Dean slipped in a third finger, Cas shook his head. "No more fingers, Dean. Give me what I want."

"What do want, Cas?" Dean asked, pressing rough, hungry kisses to Cas' back.

"Your cock, Dean. Give it to me."

Dean quickly reached over and grabbed the condoms. He'd never gotten one on faster than he had right then. Cas leaned up on his hands as he looked over his shoulder and watched Dean. Dean poured some lube in his hand and worked it over himself as he watched Cas watching him. He kicked his shoes off and got out of the rest of his clothes. Cas bent back over, but Dean stopped him.

"No," he told him as he pulled him back up. "I've been taking you from behind all day. Your horse wants a ride."

Cas smirked at Dean as he got up on his desk and laid back. Dean smiled as Cas climbed up onto the desk and slid down onto him. He fucking loved the face Cas made as he impaled himself on his dick. He almost loved it as much as the feeling of Cas riding him. Dean reached up and started slowly stroking Cas. Soon, Cas was fucking his hand as he was riding him. All Dean wanted to do was kiss him and watch Cas lose it, but that was kind of hard to do at this angle.

"I'm so close."

"Where do you want to come?" Dean asked him, softly.

Cas thought for a second, trying to decide during the barrage of pleasure. "Your mouth."

"Do it, baby."

A few seconds later, Cas got on his knees and Dean wrapped his lips around Cas dick as he came in his mouth. He hissed as Dean's tongue rubbed the underside of his dick. Cas pulled himself from Dean's mouth and got off the desk. Dean wasn't sure what Cas thought he was doing, but then Cas pulled the condom off of Dean. "Get in the chair," he told Dean as he tossed the condom in the trash.

Dean didn't hesitate. He hurried off the desk and plopped down in his chair. Cas knelt in front of him and started sucking him off. "Shit, Cas," Dean groaned.

Cas knew what that meant. He worked a little harder, a little faster to make Dean come. Dean shoved his dick into Cas mouth and came down his throat. Once Dean pulled himself from Cas' mouth, Cas collapsed on the floor. He was spent. Dean got on the floor with him, crawling over him to hover over his face. "You okay."

"We can't keep having all this sex, Dean. I mean, we can, but prepare to be boyfriendless soon, because it's going to kill me."

Dean grinned at the panting man underneath him. "I can't have that now, can I?"

Cas smiled up at Dean lazily before pulling him down on top of him to kiss him.

* * *

I promise there's going to be more to this story than just them fucking everywhere. Hand to Chuck. But if you want to make a suggestion on where/how/whatevs these two bunny rabbits go at it, feel free to leave me one. I have one more I want to do for the next chapter and then we're going to get into some more plotty goodness. xD Thanks for reading and feel free to leave a review if you'd like. Thanks for everyone that's left me some love so far. You guys are the most awesome. ;)


	8. Chapter 8

It's great being on the same page with a lot of you as far as where you want these two crazy kats to bang. Enjoy!

* * *

When Cas woke up the next morning, it was because he felt a heavy weight on his chest. He opened his eyes to find Dean sprawled across him, snoring softly. Cas smiled at the sight, pressing his cheek against the top of Dean's head. He ran his fingers over Dean's back and hummed happily. When they got home last night, Cas and Dean took a long hot bath where Dean washed his back and massaged his feet as they talked about their favorite Star Trek episodes. When they got out, Dean stopped him from putting anything on and made him get in bed with him naked. Dean promptly then curled up behind Cas and passed smooth out.

Cas hoped this wasn't some kind of "honeymoon" phase where after a few months all this stopped. He really wanted this, wanted Dean like this. He cleared his mind of any pessimistic thoughts and tried to go back to sleep. However, his mind was already awake and telling his body to wake up. It was times like this he wished he could cook. He'd love to be able to surprise Dean with breakfast in bed. Cas could surprise him with coffee. He knew how to make coffee. It was his job to know how to make it.

But how does he get out from under Dean without waking him?

Cas tried to slide out from underneath him, but Dean groaned and pulled him closer. Cas laid still for a moment, hoping Dean wasn't awake. As soon as he heard the snoring again, Cas tried one more time. He grabbed Dean's hand and tried to lift it up, but Dean's head jerked up. "What're ya doin'?"

Cas stroked Dean's face. "I was just going to go make coffee for us," Cas said softly.

"Wha' time is it?"

"It's still pretty early. Go back to sleep."

"You go back to sleep. I'm not ready to let you outta bed."

Cas gave Dean a small smile. "Okay," he agreed before Dean burrowed his face back against Cas' neck and tucked him underneath him. Cas would just lay here and hold him. Maybe he'd get sleepy again and go back to sleep. But that plan didn't work because Cas couldn't keep his hands still. He kept running his fingers up and down Dean's arm and back. Usually this would put Dean right to sleep, but he'd been sleeping all night. The only thing this was doing was waking him up. He loved the feel of Cas' hands on his bare skin.

"I'm awake," Dean said with a sigh.

Cas chuckled softly. "I'm sorry, Dean."

Dean leaned up, bracing himself on his elbow as he looked down at Cas. "It's okay," he told him before kissing him.

"Mm, morning breath," Cas poked fun.

Dean smirked. "Weren't you going to go make me some coffee?"

Cas chuckled and got out of bed, grabbing a pair of jeans off the floor. Cas didn't notice, but Dean did. Cas had slipped on Dean's jeans. Dean knew he looked good in them, but he loved watching Cas walk out of his bedroom with them on. Once Cas was out of his sight, he stretched out like a cat in the summer sun and sighed. He was happy. He was really happy. Maybe he would take Charlie's advice more often.

He hopped out of bed and pulled on a pair of boxer briefs. He followed the smell of coffee into the kitchen where he found Cas putting sugar and creamer in two empty cups. Dean walked up behind Cas and pressed a kiss to his shoulder and neck. "Hungry?"

"Yes, I am."

"What are you in the mood for? Pancakes? Waffles? French Toast?" he asked as he pressed a few more kisses across Cas' back.

Cas turned around in Dean's arms. "Waffles."

"Plain or blueberry?"

"Blueberry."

"Eggs?"

"Yes."

"Bacon or sausage?"

Cas started smiling. "Bacon."

"What?"

"Nothing, I just really like having all these options."

Dean smiled at him. "Good."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

Dean's smile faded slightly. "No," he told him before pulling away and going over to the cabinets and fridge to pull out everything he needed.

"I can't be a good cook unless I have someone teach me."

Dean turned to him as he pulled a bowl out of the cabinet. "If you knew how to cook, what would you need me for?" he asked with a wink.

Cas put on a thoughtful look and nodded. "Touché."

Dean narrowed his eyes as Cas laughed at him. Cas moved out of Dean's way so he had the entire kitchen to work with. Cas took a seat and watched him work in silence for a moment. "So what are we doing today?"

Dean had his back to Cas. He saw his cheeks get a little bigger on the side and he knew he was smiling. "I'm going to show you what it feels like to fly, Cas."

"Fly? We're going on a trip?"

Dean shook his head as he looked over his shoulder. "No, I'm going to take you for a ride in the Impala. I'm going to show you what Rufus meant yesterday."

"Is that so?"

"Absolutely. You'll be looking to trade in that Prius before the end of the day."

"And what would I be trading it in for?"

Dean looked Cas over one good time before nodding. "A Thunderbird. Maybe a '57? Yeah, a blue one," he told him before going back to mixing the waffle batter.

"I have no idea what that looks like."

"You better be glad you're pretty…" Dean said as he shook his head disappointingly.

^O^

"These roads seem a little… dangerous," Cas said as he looked worriedly at the road ahead of them as they turned off the main highway. The road looked like it was older than God himself, like it had been paved over once and the pot holes had been filled more times than most hookers. Then it turned into a dirt road every so many miles. Dean took to the road like an old lover. He knew just where to swerve to miss a dip or bump and at just what speed to take the curves. He sped down the straight aways with the music blaring, singing classic rock at the top of his lungs. All the windows were down and breeze was keeping the t-shirt clad men from getting too sweaty.

Cas understood what it meant to fly. There was a certain freedom he felt riding with Dean. Cas knew how to speed. When Cas drove from Kansas and back home to Illinois, Cas paid no attention to speed limits. To him, they were more like guidelines. He would roll the windows down and crank his tunes, but this right here with Dean was _nothing_ like that. There was nothing but farmland as far as the eye could see, then it would turn to thick forest, then back to farmland. They drove up and down the roads for hours.

Dean looked over at Cas and smiled. He could tell that Cas was enjoying himself. Cas would sing along with him during the more popular songs, but when he didn't know the words, his hands were tapping out the beat on the door and the back of the seat. Dean never took anyone on these rides with him. There was just something about these times that he wanted to spend alone, but he wanted Cas to experience it for some reason. He knew Cas would enjoy himself more than anyone else he brought along would have.

Dean was getting a little tired of driving. He wanted to stretch his legs out for a little while. He remembered a dead end road that wasn't far up ahead. He could park the car there and get out to walk around and Baby wouldn't be sitting on the side of the road.

"What's wrong?" Cas asked as they pulled down the road. Dean didn't go far down the turn off. He parked the car far enough away from the main road to not be in the way of the nonexistent traffic.

"Nothing," Dean told him. "I just want to get out and stretch my legs."

Dean turned off the car and get out. Cas followed suit. They were in the middle of nowhere with nothing but forest around them. The road was poorly paved and they hadn't seen another vehicle in at least two hours.

"This is like… the first five minutes of some horror movie, Dean," Cas told him as he looked around.

Dean chuckled. "There is nothing in the woods that's going to get you," Dean told him as he stretched his back before twisting at the waist.

Cas turned to him. "Want me to rub your back? You've been driving all day."

"If you could rub my shoulders, you would completely earn your keep."

Cas smacked Dean's ass before rubbing his shoulders. "Watch it, buddy."

Dean started to chuckle, but it quickly turned into a moan as Cas started his massage. "You are so good," Dean told him. He wasn't sure if Cas was really talented or if he was just really sore, but either way, this was doing more than just relaxing his shoulders.

Dean let him go for a few more minutes before he stopped Cas. He turned around and pulled the dark haired man against him. "I've got something else you can rub," he told him, nudging Cas' nose with his own.

Cas smirked. "Is that so?" Dean nodded, grabbing Cas' hand and pressing it against his crotch. "Well, I'll be damned, you do," he said with fake shock as he started to rub Dean through his jeans.

"You want to fuck in the back seat?"

"Not unless you're Harry Potter and can make condoms and lube appear out of thin air."

Dean chuckled. "I'm not Potter, but I am a diligent, if not slightly hopeful, boyfriend that came prepared."

Cas' eyes widened as he looked at Dean. "Did you bring me out here to do this?"

Dean shook his head. "No, but the thought crossed my mind that we might." Cas narrowed his eyes at Dean. Dean stopped Cas' hand and pressed Cas against the car. "Cas, I brought you out here to ride the back roads with me. I wanted nothing more than to spend the day with you doing something I love. If you don't want to have – "

_Goddamn Dean and his thoughtful ways_, Cas thought. Cas knew Dean was telling the truth. He knew Dean brought him out here to enjoy the open road. It just so happened that they had a condition, a condition that caused the two of them to not be able to stay with one another for more than six hours without having sex.

Cas crashed his lips against Dean's, pulling the slightly larger man against him. Dean wrapped his arm around Cas' waist, pulling him away from the car so he could open the back door. He pulled out of the kiss. "Get in."

Cas quickly got in, but stopped Dean from attacking him once Dean was in the car. "Aren't people going to see us?"

"Cas, when was the last time we saw a car?"

"Earlier."

Dean shook his head. "No one is going to see us." Dean could tell that didn't nullify Cas' fears. "We'll be quick."

Cas took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay."

Dean reached over the front seat and opened the glove compartment. He grabbed the lube and condom and put it in the back glass. "Come here," Dean told him as he pulled Cas over to straddle his lap.

Cas bumped his head. "Dean, I think I'm too tall for this."

"Try leaning back against the front seat," Dean suggested.

Cas tried, but it didn't work. Cas was just too tall to straddle Dean in the back seat. "How about if I lay down?"

Sudden, Dean smiled devilishly. "How about I bend you over the hood of the Impala?"

Cas looked a little apprehensive. "Someone will definitely see us then."

Dean shook his head. "They're going to be speeding down the road, Cas. No one is going to see us as they pass by."

Cas looked out the back glass, biting his lip. He shook his head and looked down at the man sitting underneath him. "Goddamn you, Dean Winchester. Fine. Come on."

Dean smiled as bright as a kid in a candy store as Cas climbed off of him and got out of the car. Dean grabbed the condom and lube and handed it to Cas as he got out of the car. "Take this. Let me get a blanket to put down."

"I doubt my bare ass is going to scratch the paint," Cas told him as he Dean opened the trunk and pulled out a blanket.

Dean smiled sweetly at Cas as he walked up to him. He kissed Cas softly for a moment before looking into his beautiful blue eyes. "Cas, baby, I ain't worried about the paint. I'm worried about you burning yourself on the hood."

"Oh," Cas said softly, melting at Dean's consideration.

Dean grabbed Cas' free hand and pulled him behind him. Dean laid the blanket out and pressed his hand on the hood. He could still feel the heat through the blanket. He doubled it up and pressed his hand against it again, but didn't feel anything. Dean grabbed the condom and lube out of Cas' hand and shoved it into his back pocket. He pulled Cas to stand between him and his car.

Cas moaned softly at Dean's sweet kisses. He said they were going to be quick, but so far, Dean was taking his time. Dean was happy with kissing Cas for a little while. It seemed like their time together was always so heated and passionate that just kissing one another was foregone for the actual sex part. Cas ran his hands up the back of Dean's shirt as Dean cupped his jaw in both hands.

Finally, Dean ran his hands down Cas' chest until he reached the button on Cas' – Dean's – jeans. Dean unfastened them and ran his hands around Cas' waist, pushing his boxer briefs and jeans down. Dean grabbed two handfuls of Cas' ass and pulled him against him, causing Cas to moan loudly.

Dean finally broke their kiss and gently pushed Cas back. "Lay back for me."

Dean pulled his shirt off and balled it up for Cas to lay his head on. Dean kissed Cas one more time before moving down to his semi hard dick and putting him into his mouth. Cas wished he could be completely out of his clothes so he could spread himself wide for Dean, but he knew if someone passed by, it would be easier to just pull his pants up then to get dressed again.

Dean pulled away from him and grabbed his legs, throwing them over his head before going back to work on Cas' cock. While Dean was sucking Cas off, he unfastened his own pants and pulled himself out of his jeans. He grabbed the lube out of his back pocket and slicked up his fingers before sliding them inside of Cas. Dean's slow rhythm was driving Cas crazy.

"Dean, faster," he begged.

Dean moved his fingers faster as he pulled Cas out of his mouth. "I fucking love it when you beg, Cas."

Cas used his legs to pull Dean closer. He reached down and palmed Dean's cock. "Give me some lube."

Dean shook his head. "I don't want your hand," Dean told him as he grabbed Cas' hips and pulled him to the edge of the Impala's hood. Dean reached into his back pocket and pulled out the condom, ripping it open and sliding it down over himself. He pocketed the wrapper as Cas grinned at him.

Dean positioned the head of his dick at Cas' ass. Right before Dean could push inside of him, a car races by. Both Cas and Dean stop breathing, waiting to hear the car – shit, the car's brakes squealed as it came to a stop. They get tangled up in Cas legs as they both try to get them from around Dean's body. "Stop moving, Cas!" Dean said as he finally got Cas' legs over his head.

Dean grabbed his shirt as Cas scrambled to pull his jeans up. "Sonofabitch," Dean swore under his breath as the car – the police car, to be more exact – that came racing by backed up to the road they were parked on. Dean quickly put on his shirt and tucked himself back inside his jeans, pushing his erection to the side. Dean gave both Cas and himself a once over to make sure there was no way to tell that they were about to fuck.

They walked around to the back of the Impala. "Good evening, officer," Dean greeted him.

"Everything okay?" asked the large, burly man. He looked like every stereotypical cop.

Dean nodded. "Yes, sir. Just been riding the roads. Got out to stretch our legs," Dean told him as he leaned against the back of the Impala, crossing his arms and ankles.

Cas stood beside him, nervous as hell, hands shoved in his pockets, waiting for the cop to write him a ticket for fucking his boyfriend in the woods. He wasn't even sure if that was a ticket, but he knew indecent exposure was, and that was close enough.

The cop sat there for a second, eyeing the both of them. His eyes fell on Cas and Cas swore his heart stopped beating. The cop smirked and motioned to Cas' pants. "Might want to fix your fly, son. You two might want to get home. It's getting late," he told them, winking and laughing heartily before peeling out and driving off.

Cas and Dean both looked down and saw his zipper was down. Cas blushed so hard that Dean couldn't help but smile at him. "This is not fucking funny, Dean!"

Dean shook his head. "I'm not laughing," Dean said, throwing his hands up in defense.

"This is so embarrassing. Can we go home?"

Dean chuckled then. "Yeah, Cas. Let's go home."

Cas zipped himself up and stalked over to the passenger side door, where he got in and sulked until they got home. Dean pulled the car into the garage and they got out. Cas walked past Dean towards the door, but Dean stopped him. He leaned against the car and pulled Cas against him. "You okay?"

Cas sighed and nodded. "Yeah. I think the mortification is over."

"Other than the ending, did you have fun today?"

"I did. I had a really great time… up until the cop."

"Then, let's pretend that didn't happen, alright? It ended with mind blowing sex on the hood of the Impala. And if you ever need a replay of it, we can leave the car parked right here and fuck in the garage."

Cas laughed at Dean, shaking his head, before telling him. "I'll let you know."

Dean smiled. "Good. So, how about we get a shower, let me fix you some dinner, and then we watch a movie? Maybe make out like some horny teenagers? Then got to bed?"

Cas' foul mood melted away like the snow. "That sounds like a perfect night," he told Dean as he wrapped his arms around his neck.

* * *

You got a little of it, eh? I've had this planned for the past three days, so please don't be angry with me. LOL! Thanks for all the reviews you guys have been giving me. I love reading them! Leave me some more! Thanks for reading! ^.^


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry this took me so long to get out. I was struggling with it the entire time. Hope you like it! :)

* * *

Dean smiled at the back of barista making his coffee. On mornings when Cas worked, Dean would come to the coffee shop so Cas could make him coffee and Dean could see him. It was a smile that he'd been wearing for a month now. He couldn't believe that he and Cas had been together for an entire month. Everything had been amazing. Cas was pretty much staying with Dean every night. The only time Cas never spent the night was when he worked his night job, and sometimes when he got off work, he still came over. Dean gave him a key to the house after the first time it happened. He enjoyed Cas coming over at four in the morning, but he did not enjoy having to get out of bed to let him in.

Dean pulled his eyes from Cas' back and took a look around the coffee shop. It was pretty empty, save for the cute girls over by the window and the weird guy in the corner. Dean remembered seeing that guy here the other morning he came in. He had a newspaper held in front of him like he was reading it, but he could see the man's eyes weren't doing any reading. He saw that he was watching Cas.

Dean narrowed his eyes at the man, one time was okay, but more than once then that's just rude, but Cas calling his name pulled him out of any homicidal thoughts he was about to have. He smiled at the blue eyed man on the other side of the counter. "Thanks, babe."

"Class is canceled today. Do you think you could cut out early?"

"I think I can now," Dean said, winking at him.

"I'll text you when I get off."

"Okay, but I have a question. Who's the creep in the corner?"

Cas glanced quickly at the guy and then back at Dean, shrugging his shoulders. "I don't know. He's been here every day I've worked this week."

"Hey, Casey," Dean called to Cas' brunette coworker.

She turned to Dean. "What's up?"

"That dude in the corner. You know him?"

She shook her head. "He's been coming in here every day for about a week. Why?"

Dean stepped away from the counter. "No reason," Dean lied. He didn't care for guys eyeing his boyfriend. To say Dean was the jealous type was definitely understating it. He put his hand on Cas' and told him, "I'll talk to you later."

Cas smiled at him and nodded. Casey stepped up beside Cas and watched as Dean walked out the door. "Cas, you are one lucky son of a bitch to have _that_ as your boyfriend."

Cas nodded, grinning as Dean got in his car and left. "I suppose, if you're into that kind of thing."

^O^

After working that morning and hanging out with Dean all afternoon and evening, Cas was finally back at his apartment. It was becoming less and less like home and more like an overpriced office space. Cas and Dean hadn't officially moved in together, but a good majority of his clothes were there and ninety percent of his toiletries had found a new home at Dean's place. Even though Cas was getting off late tonight, he'd be going back over to Dean's. He'd gotten used to sleeping with him. His bed was always too cold without Dean's unnatural body heat and his pillows were too soft since they weren't Dean's chest.

Cas tossed his things onto his coffee table and turned on his television and XBOX. As soon as he started up his game, he got a call. For three hours, Cas played his game, faking his orgasms and rolling his eyes at the men on the other end of the phone and their weird sex fantasies. The closer it got to the end of his shift, the more excited he got. He was tired. It was three in the morning. He was ready to crawl in bed with Dean and sleep for a few hours before classes. He saved his game and turned off his console and television, but right before he was done for the night, he got one more phone call.

He groaned loudly. He just wanted sleep. Cas answered the phone. "Hello?"

"You're regular is on the phone, Cas," said Amelia, the dispatcher. "Adam."

Cas hated regulars. It was hard to keep them in order. He liked it better when he had nights like when Dean called in. It was a random person that got connected. There was no dispatcher. There was nothing but quick orgasms and even quicker hang-ups. He didn't know their names or anything about them. It was a fresh start and a clean cut ending.

However, with regulars, they wanted to get to know him. They wanted to know his real name and little things about him to make the experience more personal, but Cas never gave up any kind of information to let people know who he really was. He didn't want anyone knowing what he did to put himself through college. As far as he was concerned, as soon as he graduated, this never happened.

"Fuck… send him through."

"You sure?" Amelia asked. Cas knew a little about Amelia simply because they were both doing the same thing for the same reasons. She was working there to put herself through vet school in Texas. "I can easily tell him you're unavailable."

"No, no. Let's just get it over with."

"Alright, hold on."

Cas waited a moment before Amelia patched him through to Adam. "Hey, Jimmy."

"Hey, Adam," Cas greeted back, closing his eyes and resting his head on the back of the couch.

"How are you doing today? Did you have a good day?"

"I did. Let's cut to the chase, Adam. I'm hot and ready for you."

"I know you are, you always are. I was thinking we could do something a little different tonight."

"Anything," Cas fake moaned.

"I want to have a threesome. Can we do that? You, me, and a green-eyed bowlegged bad boy?" Cas hesitated for a second. How in the hell did Adam know what Dean looked like…? Was it a coincidence? That would be one hell of a coincidence! "Cas?"

Cas shook his head quickly and pulled the phone away from his head, hanging up and tossing the phone on the coffee table. He started looking around his apartment, more paranoid than a pothead. He grabbed his phone again and called Dean, but it went straight to voicemail. He had to get out of here.

He quickly called Amelia back. "Amelia, we have a problem."

"What's wrong?"

"Adam knows me. He found out who I am."

"What? How do you know?"

"He described having a threesome with my boyfriend and me and then he used my real name!"

"Shit! Shit! Shit!"

"What's Adam's last name?"

"Cas… I can't…"

"Amelia, please. He knows who _I_ am."

Amelia sighed. "His name isn't Adam Milligan."

Cas hesitated for a second before he realized what she just said. "Thanks, Amelia."

He hung up the phone and tried calling Dean again as he grabbed his things and left the apartment. He couldn't stop thinking about how the name sounded so fucking familiar. The call went straight to voicemail again. He tossed his phone and his bag into the passenger side seat and started up his car. He didn't know the Prius could peel out, but it did when he pulled onto the road and headed to Dean's. He kept his eyes on his rearview mirror, scared he'd be followed. He didn't want to bring the danger to Dean, but he didn't want to be alone right now.

The question was if he should tell Dean. Cas was very capable of taking care of himself, but Dean was more formidable than Cas ever dreamed of being. Sometimes when Cas was picking and he went too far, the steel gaze of Dean's green eyes caused shivers to run down his spine. Cas couldn't cause that to happen to a bunny if he tried. However, something told him that if he did tell Dean, he would become so overprotective that Cas would want to punch Dean in the throat.

Cas parked the Prius in the driveway. He didn't feel like pulling it into the garage since he did have a stalker after him. He didn't want this to turn into a horror movie where Cas had to fend for his life using a hedge trimmer. Cas locked his car and hurried into Dean's house, locking all the locks behind him. Cas set his things on the table in the entry way and hurried into the bedroom. Dean was lying there, curled up around Cas' pillow. He would've found it endearing had he not been in the middle of a crisis.

"Dean?" Cas asked gently.

Dean didn't move. Cas got on the bed and shook him.

"Dean?" Cas asked a little louder.

Dean groaned. "Hey, baby," he said as he reached out for Cas.

"Dean, I need you to wake up."

Dean rolled over, smirking. "It's a little early for sex, don't you think?"

"Dean, this is really important. Please wake up."

Dean took a deep breath as he stretched out. He looked up at Cas as he rose up to lean back on his elbows. "What's wrong? You okay?"

"Dean, one of my regulars used my real name and he knew you, too."

Dean frowned at him for a second before he asked, "Do what now?"

"One of my regulars. His name is Adam Milligan. He used my real name and he talked about you."

Dean looked at Cas for a minute. He watched Dean as he processed what he'd just told him. Dean threw the covers back as he got out of bed. He walked over to the closet and reached up onto the top shelf. "Were you followed?"

"No."

Dean sat a black case on the bed and opened it up. Cas was a little surprised that Dean had a silver gun with an ivory plated grip. He had no idea what kind of gun it was, just that it was a decent size. He watched as Dean loaded the gun.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm not about to have some twisted sonofabitch hurt you, Cas. Do you know who he is? Some dick in your class? A customer at the coffee shop?"

"I don't know. His name sounds really familiar, but I can't place it."

"You ever shot a gun before?"

"What? No!"

Dean stopped messing with the gun and fixed his boyfriend with one of those icy stares. "Seriously? Cas, you have no idea how to shoot a gun?"

"Well, I know you pull the trigger…"

"I'm taking you out for target practice tomorrow."

"Dean – "

"Don't even try to fucking argue. If you're here alone, you need to know how to defend yourself."

"What if I'm at my apartment?"

Dean gave him a bitchface. "When are you at your apartment?"

"When I'm working," Cas said defensively.

"Then maybe you should look into getting some time off."

"Dean, I can't take time off. I need the money to pay rent and tuition. You know this."

"Then maybe it's time you finally move in."

"That's how you're going to ask me to move in with you?"

Dean frowned. "I'm asking you to move in, not marry me. I promise I'll get down on one knee for that. This is a little less life altering. You basically live here anyway, Cas. I can put all your stuff in my storage unit."

"And what am I going to do for tuition?"

"I'll take care of it. You just quit the job."

Cas got off the bed and shook his head. "Dean, this is crazy…"

"No, what's crazy is that you have a man that's stalking you. Me offering to take care of the man I love is not crazy."

The color drained from both of their faces. "What did you just say?" Cas asked softly.

Dean looked down at the gun in his hand and put it back in the case, closing the case. "I said me offering to take care of you isn't crazy."

"Dean – "

"So what if I love you, Cas?" Dean said, getting irrationally defensive.

"So what? Dean, you just said you loved me."

"And?"

Cas stepped up to Dean and turned him so that he could look his boyfriend in the eyes. "And I love you, too," he said softly, pressing his lips to Dean's.

Dean kissed him back, pulling him tight against him. Dean had realized he was in love with Cas a few days ago when they woke up that morning. They just laid there and held one another. There was no suggestive touching, no talking, no nothing. They just laid there, enjoying one another's presence. Dean pressed his face to the top of Cas' head and breathed in deep and realized he wanted to wake up like this every morning for the rest of his life. Cas realized he was in love at a less… romantic moment. Dean had rolled over at three in the morning and initiated sex. When he came inside of Cas, he whispered 'mine' against his neck. Cas was pretty sure Dean didn't mean to say it out loud, but Cas knew it was the truth. Cas was Dean's. He had been from the moment he heard Dean's voice.

Dean pulled out of the kiss and rested his forehead against Cas'. They stood there for a short moment before Dean pulled back to look in Cas' eyes. "Why don't you get some sleep? You have class tomorrow."

"What about you?"

"I'm not going to be able to go back to sleep."

"Dean – "

"I'm serious, Cas. If I'm going to be paying for your college, I expect a 4.0 GPA at all times," he told him as he winked and smacked his ass.

Cas laughed at him as Dean pulled away from him and grabbed some clothes to pull on. Cas slipped off his shoes. He didn't want Dean to not sleep, but he knew Dean was probably too worried to do so. Cas laid down on top of the covers and pulled Dean's pillow against his chest. He knew these next few days were going to be fucking stressful. He decided to go ahead and take advantage of Dean watching over him tonight.

^O^

Over the past several days, Cas and Dean had calmed down about the stalker situation. Cas was overly paranoid the first couple of days, watching everyone and everything for something out of the ordinary. Cas was scared to fall into a false sense of safety, but everyone that had been around him, Cas knew. Dean had been busy with getting Cas' stuff moved out of his apartment and into his house and storage unit. Of course, Cas helped when he wasn't at class or the coffee shop, but Dean seemed to take this on as a mission that needed to be completed as soon as possible. Cas wasn't sure he'd seen Dean smile as much as he did during the move.

"So are you moved in yet?" Casey asked Cas. The coffee shop was slow today. The two of them were sitting on the counter behind the register.

"Pretty much. We're just moving out the bigger stuff today. Dean and his brother and a couple of their friends are meeting me over there after work."

"I'm so jealous. I want a hot boyfriend."

Before Cas could respond to Casey's unnecessary reassurance that she'd find someone someday, a customer walked up to the register. Casey nodded her head. "It's your turn, angel."

Cas rolled his eyes. He'd gotten the last customer and she knew it. He hoped off the counter and walked over to the register. "Welcome to It's A Grind. What can we make for you today?"

The man smiled at Cas, but Cas didn't find it anything but fucking creepy. "I'd just like a plain black coffee. Large."

"Easy enough," Cas told him as he rung up the order. "It'll be two dollars, and ninety five cents."

The man placed his card on the counter and slid it towards Cas slowly. Cas hated it when customers did that. He didn't have finger nails. He always had to grab the damn card and slid it off the counter into his hand. _Fucking customers_, he thought. He pushed a few buttons to make the register ready for Cas to swipe the card. While he was waiting for the slow piece of technology to get it's shit together, Cas noticed the name on the card.

_Adam Milligan._

His blood ran cold. Cas gulped and swiped the card, putting a fake smile on his face as he handed the guy back the card. He tore off the receipt and handed it to the man standing in front of him. "Here you go, sir. Casey will get your coffee for you. You can pick it up at the end of the bar. Have a great day!"

Adam looked at Cas strangely before walking down to get his coffee. Cas pulled out his phone and quickly sent Dean a text: _S – O – fucking – S! _

"Are you texting Dean?" Casey asked, scaring the shit out of Cas as she walked up behind him.

"What? Yeah. He, uh, wants to make sure I'm still getting off at two."

"Do you guys need any help? In other words, are any of his friends as cute as him?"

Cas chuckled at the girl and shook his head. "No," he told her as the phone in his hand vibrated.

Dean sent a quick 'on my way'. He knew Dean would be here in five minutes. Unless the traffic was bad, then it would be six. Cas tried to keep up with Casey's ramblings about past boyfriends, but all Cas could think about was Adam… sitting out there in the lobby… watching him like a fucking hawk. It made his skin crawl.

Casey smiled at Cas. "Looks like your boyfriend couldn't wait until two."

"Sometimes I wonder if it's me or the coffee," Cas joked, trying to keep things normal.

Dean sauntered in like normal, walking over to the counter. "Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes," he told Cas as he leaned on the counter.

Cas leaned on the other side, putting him in just the right position to whisper into Dean's ear, "It's the guy in the corner."

Dean stood up straight. "Insatiable," Dean said, trying to keep up the ruse that everything was normal. "How about you get me a coffee until you get off work?"

"That's probably for the best. You're going to need your energy," he said turning around to Casey. "For the moving and all."

"I bet there's going to be some moving," Casey said, rolling her eyes.

Cas fixed Dean his usual and handed it to him. Dean winked at him and walked away from the counter. He looked out the main windows, continuing with the act. He walked over near the guy and took a seat adjacent to him.

Dean picked up a magazine and opened it up. "I know who you are," Dean said, waiting a beat before looking over at Adam. He was staring at Dean, wide-eyed. "And I'm going to tell you this one time and one time only," Dean warned, getting up from his seat and walking over to Adam. He pulled out the other seat at the table he was sitting at and sat down. "You're going to leave and you're never going to come back here again. Cas is very much taken and I am a very possessive boyfriend. If I find out that you came here to watch him, I will find you and I will beat you within an inch of your life. Are we clear?" Dean asked with a smile on his face.

Adam stared at Dean for a moment before nodding once, grabbing his coffee, and leaving. Dean turned and watched him walk out. He saw him get into a baby blue Chrysler Crossfire. He memorized the plates and quickly pulled out his phone and made a note of what they were. Did he think Adam was a problem of the past? Kind of. He wasn't sure and it never hurt to keep all the bases covered.

Dean got up and grabbed his coffee. He walked back up to the counter and smiled at Cas. "My knight in shining armor," Cas said, rolling his eyes.

"See you at two?"

"Of course."

Dean winked at him and left. Casey frowned at Cas. "What was all that about?"

"Dean can't stand people that order just plain black coffee," Cas said with a shrug as he grabbed rag and walked away from the very confused girl to go clean the lobby.

* * *

Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading! ^.^


	10. Chapter 10

Time... man... I kept running out of it and I couldn't sit down to write this until now. So... enjoy some good PWP w/ a small dash of plot at the end. :)

* * *

"Dean, I don't really think this is necessary."

"Cas, I'm going to be gone all weekend. Driving to Florida for a car is going to take a few days. I know you think I took care of Adam, but I would much rather be safe than sorry."

Cas sighed. Dean had dragged him out to some river to practice shooting. The area was so secluded that the dirt road leading to the lake was starting to grow grass. Also, Dean had a security company coming to install a security system at the house. Overprotective, just like Cas knew he'd be. Cas looked at the man standing in front of him, handing him his silver gun.

"Fine."

Dean smiled. "Thanks, babe," he said, kissing him quickly. "Alright, I set up all the cans and bottles for you. All you need to do is point, aim, and shoot. Be careful of the recoil."

"It's a handgun. Not a shotgun," Cas said with a roll of his eyes.

Dean grinned. "Okay, Mr. Gun Expert. Fire away."

Dean stepped back and waited for Cas to fire the gun. He took a second to line up the shot. Dean could tell he was trying to hit the big Jack Daniels bottle Dean had polished off last night. When Cas fired the gun, his hands jumped and it scared him, causing him to jump as well. He missed the bottle.

"You alright?"

"Shut up."

Dean chuckled. He stepped up behind Cas and placed his hands over Cas'. "Make sure you have your sights lined up," he said, letting Cas take aim. "And then just pull the trigger," he instructed, letting his lips brush against Cas' ear.

Cas missed again. "Dammit, Dean!" Cas exclaimed, spinning around to face him. "You did that on purpose."

Dean shrugged, smirking devilishly. "I admit nothing."

Cas narrowed his eyes and turned back to his targets. Now that he knew how it felt to fire the gun, Cas was ready. He took aim at the Jack Daniels bottle again, lined it up in his sights, and fired. The bottle shattered.

Dean chuckled. "Third times a charm."

Cas didn't stop. He continued to mow the bottles and cans down. Dean looked on, impressed… and slightly horny by the sight. "Well, looks like I have a natural on my hands."

Cas rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Can we go now?"

Dean took the gun from Cas and unloaded the clip. "Why are you in such a hurry? It's a nice day. We're under some big shade trees. Enjoy yourself, Cas," he told him as he set the gun and the clip on the blanket clad hood of the Impala.

"I'm sorry, Dean. I want to, but I also have a lot of homework to get done."

Dean leans against the Impala and pulls Cas to stand between his bowed legs. "Well, I'll be gone all weekend, so you have no distractions."

Cas sighed. He really wasn't looking forward to Dean leaving for the weekend. He knew he had to go get a car with Rufus, but three days without someone that has been in every day of your life for the past month wasn't something Cas was looking forward to experiencing. He knew he was being petulant, but he didn't care.

"What?" Dean asked, frowning in confusion at the man standing before him.

"I wouldn't _mind_ you being a distraction…"

Dean chuckled. "I promise when I leave in the morning, I'll drive straight there. I won't stop for anything but gas. Coming back is going to be a little slower since I'm going to be hauling a car, but still, straight home, only gas."

Cas smiled at Dean. He leaned forwards and kissed him. Cas' hands framed Dean's face for a moment, enjoying the feel of the beard he'd been wearing for the past couple of weeks under his hands. When Dean realized Cas wasn't giving him a sweet peck on the lips, Dean pulled him closer, sliding his hands under his shirt to grip his hips. Cas' hands grazed down Dean's neck and found a home on his shoulders, gently pushing him.

Cas pulled away. "Scoot back, Dean."

Dean cocked an eyebrow at him, but complied with his demand. Dean used the cool glass of the windshield to lean against. Cas kicked his shoes off and climbed up onto the Impala. There might have been a blanket underneath them, but he didn't want to risk damaging Dean's pride and joy. Cas straddled Dean's hips and pulled his shirts off. "No cops are going to come by, right?"

Dean smirked up at Cas. "Dear God, I hope not." Cas gave Dean a weary look, but Dean quickly shook his head. "No. No cops. Just us," Dean told him, rubbing his hands up and down Cas' jean clad thighs.

"Good," Cas said in that beautiful deep voice that went straight to Dean's dick.

Cas pulled Dean up off the Impala so he could take off his shirt, but Dean's lips had a mind of their own and the only thing on their mind was Cas' collarbone. It was Dean's favorite place to leave a little mark. However, today his lips wanted to leave a mark that would last a few days, something to remember Dean by while he was gone. Cas ground his hips down on Dean's, wrapping his arm around his shoulders and losing his hand in Dean's hair as he pulled him closer.

Once Dean was satisfied with his handy work, he kissed his way up Cas' neck, stopping once his lips met Cas'. Cas reached around and started pulling up on Dean's shirt. Dean pulled out of the kiss long enough to get the shirt off before going back to kissing Cas. Cas pushed him back down, moving with him. Cas continued to grind against Dean, until Dean couldn't take it anymore.

Dean gently pushed Cas back. "Cas, please tell me – "

Cas sat up and smirked down at Dean. "I would not have started this if I didn't plan on finishing it, Dean."

"You sneaky little bastard," Dean said proudly.

Cas got off the Impala and grabbed the bag out of the back seat. They'd packed some snacks in case Dean got hungry while they were out shooting. While Dean was putting the gun in the Impala, Cas slipped the lube and condoms in the bag. He'd liked the idea of fucking on the Impala well enough and this seemed like a good enough time to try again.

When Cas got back to the front of the car, Dean was naked. Cas laughed and shook his head. "Overzealous are we?"

"Cas, we are about to fuck on my car. I'm more excited than a fat kid in a candy store. Get back up here."

Cas laughed again as he set the items beside Dean and got back on the car. "Now, where was I?" Cas mumbled to himself.

Cas ran his hands over Dean's chest and Dean watched as Cas' mind started working. Cas started his trail of kisses at Dean's ear, moving slowly over his chest, paying a little extra attention to each of his nipples. Cas ran his hands up Dean's sides and slowly dragged his fingers back down. Dean's dick twitched against Cas' jeans.

Cas slid down Dean's body a little, kissing and nipping at his hips with his teeth. Dean gasped and sucked in his bottom lip, biting down on it as he watched Cas. When Cas' mouth finally found Dean's balls, Dean's eyes slammed shut from the sheer pleasure. He silently swore as clutched at the blanket underneath him. He didn't want to touch Cas in case he made the man break his concentration.

Cas took Dean's legs and pushed them a little further apart. He nudged at Dean's cock with his nose and smiled up at the green eyed man. He started kissing on Dean's hips again, moving back up his body, retracing his steps. Dean was a little confused but wasn't about to stop him. As soon as Cas' lips found Dean's, his hand wrapped around his dick, squeezing him gently and moving his thumb over the head of his dick.

Dean groaned into Cas' mouth, making Cas smile. He pulled back and looked Dean in the eye as he squeezed him again. "Cas, stop fucking teasing," he said softly.

Dean reached for the button on his jeans, but Cas grabbed Dean's hands and pushed them against the windshield. "I'm not done yet."

"Cas, you are going to kill me, I swear to God."

Cas just chuckled and Dean had to worry about his safety for a split second. "I'm just memorizing some things."

Dean smirked. "Want me to send you nude pics while I'm gone?"

Cas rolled his eyes. "No," he said, before he really thought out it. "Yeah, maybe."

Dean chuckled. "That's what I thought."

Cas sat back on his heels and looked at the sight before him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cellphone. "What are you doing?"

"Not waiting for you send me nudes."

Cas pulled up the camera on his phone and took a picture. "Put your arms behind your head," he directed him.

Dean did as asked and Cas took another picture. Cas smiled. "I think that one is going as the background of my phone."

Dean chuckled and took the phone from him. He pointed the camera at Cas and Dean took a picture of Cas. He quickly sent it to himself before he put Cas' phone on his clothes. "Cas?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you please take off your pants now?"

Cas smiled as he ran his hands down Dean's chest again. "In a minute. I'm not completely done, yet."

Cas moved back down Dean's body and grabbed Dean's hard dick. Before Dean could register anything, Cas had Dean pushed down his throat. Dean swore again, "Fucking hell!"

Dean watched as Cas' head bobbed up and down on him, twisting this way and that, dragging his teeth against him ever so slightly. Dean's hips started moving of their own accord, meeting Cas' in the middle. Cas started massaging Dean's balls, and Dean almost lost it.

Dean pulled Cas off of him and pushed him off the car. Cas stumbled slightly, but got his bearings as Dean jumped off the car and grabbed him up, pulling him tight against him as he kissed him while his hands worked at getting Cas out of his jeans and boxer briefs. Cas' hands got lost in Dean's hair as Dean grabbed onto Cas' dick. He was as hard as Dean.

Dean grabbed Cas' clothes and tossed them on the side of the hood. "You're done," he tells him.

Cas loved it when Dean got rough like that. He pushed Cas towards the hood and smacked his ass, leaving a nice big red hand print there. "Get that ass up on the hood for me."

Cas wanted to tease Dean. He got on his hands and knees and shook his ass in Dean's face. "How do you want me?" he asked him.

Dean grabbed his dick and started stroking it. "Now that's a fucking picture…" he said as he walked up behind Cas.

He smacked his ass again, in the same spot, making that ass cheek a little redder. Dean grabbed the lube off the hood of the car and poured some in his hand. "Stay just like that, baby," he told Cas.

Cas did, saving for the fact that he poked his ass out a little further. Dean pressed a sloppy wet kiss to Cas' whiter ass cheek as pushed his finger inside of him. Cas' head fell forward onto his arm, moaning softly from Dean's ministrations. Dean bent down and grabbed Cas' dick, pulling it back so he could suck on it as he finger fucked him, adding a second and third finger.

Dean pulled away from Cas when he heard him whimper his name. Cas' hand was gripping the blanket like a life line. "Are you done teasing me?" Dean asked.

"Yes. Please just fuck me."

Dean moved towards the condoms, but Cas picked them up before he did and threw them on the ground. "No. Just you."

Dean grabbed the lube and poured more into his palm, working it over his shaft as he told Cas, "Let me up there."

Cas moved over and Dean got on the hood, laying on his back. He grabbed Cas and pulled him over to straddle him. Cas braced his hands on Dean's chest as Dean positioned his dick so Cas could slide down onto him. Once he was buried inside of him, Dean made him sit still for a second. "Wait a second, Cas."

Cas' fingers dug into Dean's chest. "Please, no. I want to move."

Dean took a deep breath and tried to clear his mind. He was so worked up he was ready to come right then and there. Being inside of Cas without a condom on was the best feeling in the entire world. Better than driving Baby wide open with the windows down and the music up. Better than pie. Being inside of Cas without a condom on was better than any kind of pie Dean had ever had. He honestly had no idea why he kept using them.

"Okay, okay. Ride me, Cas."

Cas started moving up and down at a slow pace, too slow for Dean, but Cas needed to get his own rhythm going and Dean was content to sit here and watch him. Dean grabbed a hold of his bobbing cock and started stroking him. Every time Cas moved down, Dean moved up. Cas finally started picking up his pace and soon Dean couldn't keep jerking him off. Dean's hips started meeting Cas again. His hips had a mind of their own, just like his lips, and they were always thinking about fucking Cas.

Dean gripped Cas' hips and starting pulling him down as he came up, taking control of their sex. Cas fell onto Dean's chest, groaning and whimpering out swears and Dean's name. "I'm so close," Cas mumbled against Dean's neck. "So close."

"Where do you want to come, baby?" Dean asked as he pressed his lips to his ear.

"I don't care. Just make me come."

"Always," Dean promised, kissing his temple. Cas moved his head slightly so he could kiss Dean. The kiss was cut off rather abruptly when Cas gasped against Dean's lips as he came on his stomach. Dean kept fucking him. He was close, but not close enough. Cas started kissing on Dean's neck and under his ear.

He gripped his hair and moved his head to the side as Cas marked his neck. Cas never left marks, unless he was lost in the moment. And right at the base of Dean's neck was Cas' moment of losing it. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas, pulling him tight against him. He was almost there. He could feel it and it felt so good. Cas pressed his lips to Dean's ear. "Come for me, Dean."

Dean made that beautiful low growling noise as he came inside of Cas. Cas smiled against his cheek, humming softly. Dean relaxed, his arms falling to his side, but still touching Cas. Cas moved to get off of him, but Dean wasn't ready for him to. "Wait a second," he mumbled into Cas' hair. "Just lay on me for a second."

Cas pressed his face against Dean's neck. They were both hot and sweaty and sticky, but if Dean asked him to lay with him for a moment longer, who was he to deny him?

Dean ran his hand up and down Cas' side, enjoying the weight of the man on top of him. Cas leaned up to look down at Dean. "Do you know what we need?"

"A nap?" Dean said with a lazy smile on his face.

Cas nodded. "That, but we need a nice long bath."

"Part of me wondered if you moved in because of me or because of that bathtub."

"Dean, your tub is a gift from God. Directly from the almighty himself!"

Dean chuckled and shook his head. "You moved in because of the tub."

Cas shrugged. "Maybe a little, but it mostly has to do with the man I live with."

Dean smiled like a big idiot before kissing Cas. "That's a good answer."

Cas moved off of Dean. Dean reached over and grabbed his t-shirt, not really thinking about it before wiping his and Cas' chests off. "Dean, that was your shirt…"

Dean realized and shrugged. "I'll just throw on your other shirt," he said before cleaning himself off.

The two of them got dressed, Dean grabbing Cas' blue plaid shirt and pulling it on. He buttoned up most of the buttons but it was a little too snug in the shoulders. Dean had to leave the top several buttons open. Cas smiled. "Yes. That is an _awesome_ wardrobe choice."

Dean chuckled and grabbed Cas, pulling him against him again. Dean pressed his face against Cas' neck and started kissing him, grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling it down so Dean could kiss on his collarbone. When Cas realized Dean was trying to mark him again, Cas pulled back. "I'm onto you, Dean Winchester… You left one. That's enough."

Dean smirked. "That's what you think," he said, winking at him.

Cas grabbed the gun off the hood of the Impala. "So, now that the inevitable sex is out of the way, would you like to continue to shoot?"

"I'd like _you_ to continue. Just because you got lucky and hit all those cans doesn't mean you're a sharp shooter," he told Cas as he walked over to the log to set the cans back up.

"But you have to admit that was pretty badass," Cas said.

Dean nodded. "Yeah, but don't let it go to your head. I want you to feel comfortable holding that gun," Dean told him as he walked back over to Cas. "I want you to be able to pull the gun out of the case and use it at a moment's notice."

"Dean, I – "

Dean made a loud buzzer noise. "I don't want to hear it. I've said my piece and I've counted to ten."

"Did you really just quote – "

"Are you going to fucking shoot or stand there and judge my quoting capabilities?"

Cas looked at Dean sideways. "And doing both isn't an option?"

"Oh my God, would you fucking shoot already?"

Cas laughed and aimed the gun at the bottles as Dean leaned back against the Impala and watched him. He needed Cas to know how to use his gun. He knew Cas didn't want him to leave because he would miss him, but Dean didn't want to leave because he wouldn't be there to protect Cas should this Adam Douchebag decide he wasn't all that scared of Dean after all. Hence the reason for the security system at the house, as well. Dean needed peace of mind while he was gone or he was going to drive Rufus crazy.

Right as Cas was about to take his shot, Dean's phone started ringing. Dean pulled his phone out of his pants and saw it was his mom. "It's my mom."

Cas lowered the gun as Dean answered the call. "Hey, Mom."

Cas was nervous about eventually meeting Dean's parents. Sam and Jess were one thing, but Mary and John Winchester was another thing all together. Dean's mom called him at least once a week and he practically talked to his father every other day thanks to their jobs. John worked at Singer Auto Salvage with his best friend/uncle to his children, Bobby Singer. Whenever Dean needed a part for whatever car Rufus was rebuilding at the time, Singer Auto Salvage was the first place he called.

"Just out shooting…" Dean said as he looked up at Cas.

Dean kept putting off telling his parents about Cas. They knew he was seeing someone and they knew that someone's name was Cas, but they had no idea that the name was attached to a guy and not a girl. Dean chose his words carefully when he spoke about Cas. He never used pronouns. Ever.

"A family dinner next Friday?" Cas' eyes got really big, mostly because Dean's widened. Dean knew he couldn't keep Cas a secret forever. "Yeah, we'll be there," Dean told Mary.

Cas' jaw dropped. He was not ready for this. Dear Christ, he was not ready for this.

"Yes, we as in Cas and me," he clarified for her. "Alright, I love you, too. Bye"

As soon as Dean put his phone back in his pocket, Cas said, "Are you out of your mind? You're going to tell them during a family dinner?"

"I think coming out to my family would be better if they were all in the same place."

"Wait, coming out to your family? Do you mean more than your parents?"

"Well, usually when we have family dinners Bobby and Benny and his wife Andrea are there."

"So then everyone is going to be there. Are you sure that's the best way?"

Dean walked over to Cas and smiled at him. "You know you have nothing to worry about, right?"

Cas took a deep breath. "Are you sure?"

Dean nodded. "I know you probably want to be the good boyfriend where the parents like you and all that horseshit, but honestly, Cas, there's nothing they say that's going to change my mind about you."

Cas smiled, melting against Dean. "Thanks, Dean."

Dean kissed him for a moment. "Alright, enough distractions. When you can hit all those cans twice, we can go home and get in the bathtub."

Cas spun around. "You don't have to tell me twice."

* * *

And you're welcome. ;) Thanks for reading you beautiful people! And thanks for all the reviews. Leave me more, they make me smile when I wake up in the morning! ^.^


	11. Chapter 11

So, I just want to... warn? folks. There's some choice phrases that I had a really hard time writing... so... tread carefully... and go with Godstiel or something.

* * *

"What do you mean you haven't told them?"

Dean looked up at his oversized younger brother, frowning slightly in confusion. "I'm not sure how you don't understand what that means…"

"Don't you think you should tell them that you're dating a guy? I mean, this _is_ a little bit of a surprise… even for you."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Look, I don't think it should matter if Cas is a guy or a girl. As long as he's not a dog or a child, what does it matter? He makes me happy. That's what they – as parents – should focus on: Dean's happiness."

Sam shook his head at his brother. "And what are you going to do if they don't like the fact that he's a guy?"

Dean shrugged, moving around some paperwork on his desk. "Eh, you win some, you lose some. Doesn't change the fact that I'm in love with Cas. What would you have done if Mom and Dad didn't like Jess?"

Sam understood. Sam loved Jess with everything he had. If his parents would've disliked his girlfriend, then they just would have had to deal with it. "Still think you should've said something…"

Dean shrugged. "Hind sight and all that. Look, I need your help. Cas is kind of freaking out about the whole situation. I don't know why – "

"Dean, this is a big step in your relationship. He's meeting your _parents_."

"So, when it comes time to meet his family and I'm not nervous…?"

"That just means you're weird."

Dean shrugged. "Fair enough. Anyway, back to the reason I asked you to stop by. I need you and Jess to come over before we head out to Mom and Dad's. Maybe have some drinks, calm him down?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, of course."

"Good. Thanks," Dean said with a sigh.

"How are _you_ doing, Dean?"

Dean looked up at his brother. Dean wanted to tell him that he was a little nervous, too. Okay, a lot nervous, but honestly, what good would that do anyone? Cas was more nervous than he was and he'd rather everyone try and calm him down. Dean could handle whatever was going to be thrown at him. It's not like it was the first time his parents – more importantly, his father – would be disappointed in him. Leaving to go be a roadie for Metallica wasn't some life goal of his. He needed to get away. He wanted to live his life like he wanted to, not as Sam's protector and John's protégé. Even if he did become a mechanic, he did it on his terms. Not blindly following his dad's orders and working for the family business.

"Fine."

Sam knew that was a lie, but his brother was never one to talk about his feelings. "Dean, no matter what happens tonight, Jess and I are – "

"I know," Dean said. He didn't want to get into it. He knew he had Sam's support. He knew that no matter what, Sam and Jess were always going to be there for him and Cas.

Sam nodded. "We'll be over around five."

"Thanks," Dean told him again.

Sam left, saying bye to Charlie on his way out. "Bye, Moose!" Charlie said back.

Dean chuckled softly and shook his head. He took a deep breath as he looked at the paperwork and shook his head. "This shit can wait…"

Dean shut his laptop and walked out. "I'm cutting out early, Charlie."

Charlie smiled up at Dean sweetly. "Good luck tonight."

"I'm going to need it," he said as he waved to her.

^O^

When Dean got home, he called out to Cas. "I'm in here!" he hollered, but it sounded muffled.

Dean frowned and walked towards the bedroom. He found Cas standing in front of the closet, wearing nothing but a pair of jeans. On the bed were about five different button downs, four ties, and two vests. Dean looked back at Cas to find him pulling another shirt off the hanger.

"Whatcha doing?" Dean asked, trying to assess the situation before he made any comments.

"I'm trying to find something to wear, obviously," Cas replied.

Dean walked up behind Cas and laid his hands on his hips and pressed a kiss to his shoulder. "Do you want some help?" Dean asked gently, hoping to ease Cas' mind.

Cas sighed and turned around in Dean's arms. He looked up at the slightly taller man. "Why are you so calm?"

"Because you're not. What good would two nervous wrecks do?"

"So you are nervous?" Cas asked, hoping he wasn't the only one.

Dean nodded, shrugging slightly as he stepped away from Cas to look at the clothes he'd tossed on their bed. "Yeah," he said dismissively.

"Dean…"

Dean looked over his shoulder at Cas. "What?"

"I really need you to freak out with me right now."

Dean smirked at Cas. He walked back over to him and cupped his face. "Cas, baby, I don't know what you're so nervous about. I get being a little nervous, but not this nervous."

"I've told you why I'm nervous…"

"And I've told you that if tonight ends badly it will not put any stress on this relationship. Cas, I love you. Do you understand that? I don't say that lightly. No matter the outcome of tonight, you and me, we're together. In the morning, we're going to fix breakfast and you're going to do your homework while I tune up the Impala and then I say we go out and see a movie… or maybe see what's on Netflix," he said grinning slyly, giving Cas a pointed look that told him they could see what was on Netflix, but he doubted much movie watching would be done.

Cas smiled at Dean. "Thanks," he said softly.

Dean leaned forward and kissed Cas. "For what?"

"For calming me down."

"It's only going to last for a moment," Dean poked fun. He can't remember how many times he's had this conversation with Cas since he'd been back from Florida. Too many, he knew that for a fact. "Sam and Jess are going to come over before we all head out to Mom and Dad's."

"Oh, okay," Cas said nervously.

"And it's gone."

Cas sighed. "Sorry," he said as he turned back to the closet.

Dean wrapped his arms around the half-naked man standing in front of him. "I think you should wear your dark blue shirt and black vest with that little white pocket thing."

"It's a pocket square, Dean."

"You'll wear it for me? I love it when you wear blue."

Cas smiled. "Okay," he said softly.

Dean kissed the back of Cas' neck. "Awesome. I'm going to go get a shower so I can be dressed before they show up," Dean told Cas, smacking his ass playfully before heading into the bathroom.

^O^

Drinks with Sam and Jess helped Cas a little. The four of them sat out in the back yard and had a couple of beers, laughing and talking about Sam and Dean's childhood. Cas decided that this was going to happen on a regular basis and Jess was in full agreement. They made plans to hang out next weekend with Dean cooking for everyone.

But that happy moment seemed like it happened years ago as they pulled up into Mary and John Winchester's driveway. Dean cut off the Impala and looked over at Cas. "You ready?"

Cas' bitchface made Dean laugh, but he took Cas' hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it. "Come on, Cas. It's now or never."

"Never is okay with me."

Dean rolled his eyes and pulled his boyfriend out of the car behind him. Sam and Jess were waiting for them at the edge of the garage. Jess gave Cas' hand a squeeze as they walked towards the front door. Cas smiled at her as Sam opened the door.

"We're here!" he called out.

Cas heard a woman's voice – Mary Winchester's. "Oh, great! You guys have perfect timing!"

Cas looked over at Dean, who winked at him as they walked in the door. Dean hadn't let go of Cas' hand, as a matter of fact, the vice grip Dean had around his hand made Cas think Dean thought he was a flight risk. "Come on in," Mary told them, walking out of the kitchen. "John is out back about to take the food off the grill. Bobby, Benny, and Andrea are on their way."

Mary locked eyes with Cas. She quickly looked down at Dean holding Cas' hand, then up at her son's wide green eyes. Dean smiled at his mother. "Mom, this is Cas. Cas, this is my mom, Mary."

Cas swallowed hard and stuck out his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you," Cas said, in a shaky voice as he smiled kindly to the shorter blonde woman.

Mary hesitated for a second. She had to process everything, remembering conversations she had with her son and realizing he'd never used a pronoun when talking about his Cas. "You – you're Cas?" she asked bluntly.

Cas' smile faded as he nodded his head, lowering his hand back down by his side. Dean waited for his mom to say something, do something. She definitely wasn't expecting Dean to bring home a guy. She remembered all the happy things Dean had talked about, though; how much he really liked Cas and how happy he finally was.

Mary stepped forward and hugged Cas. "It's really nice to meet you, Cas. I'm sorry my son put us on the spot like that. Manners are something Dean didn't absorb as a child," she said as she pulled away from Cas and hit Dean on the arm.

"Ouch!"

"You deserve worse," she told him with narrowed eyes. She took Cas' hand and lead them into the kitchen. "Come on in here. I need help taking all this stuff out. I've smelled John cooking for the past hour and I'm starving."

Cas smiled brightly at the quick acceptance from Mary. He looked up at Dean to find him smiling just as brightly as him. There was no way John wouldn't be just as accepting if his wife took to him so quickly. Cas relaxed. Everything was going to be okay.

"Okay, if everyone can grab something to bring outside, we can eat," Mary said excitedly.

Dean, Sam, and Jess cheered. Apparently, John's cooking was very good. Cas couldn't wait. Everyone loaded themselves down with trays of side dishes and desserts. "I'll grab the pie," Dean said.

"Oh no, you don't," Cas insisted as he grabbed the pie before Dean. "If you get it, we'll never get it back."

Mary laughed at Cas. "Smart and attractive," Mary said, giving Cas a cute little wink. "Looks like both of my sons hit the jackpot," she said, nudging Jess.

Everyone laughed, but Dean, who was standing there with eyes narrowed and lips pursed as he looked at Cas. "I'm still going to get that pie."

"Alright, alright. Let's go. I'm hungry," Mary said, shooing everyone out of the kitchen.

John greeted everyone with a loud, booming, "Hey!" as they walked outside. He was expecting to see his sons and Jess and another girl, but instead there was a guy and for a moment he was confused. "Cas couldn't make it?" John asked. "I was really looking forward to meeting her. Mary said all you could talk about was how great she was," he said as he closed the grill, grabbing his mixed drink and large plate of barbequed meat and bringing them over to the large picnic table everyone was crowding around.

Cas blushed as he looked at Dean. Dean cleared his throat and took a deep breath. "Actually, Dad, this is Cas."

John frowned at his son. He looked at Cas and Cas stuck his hand out. "It's a pleasure to meet you," Cas said with a big smile on his face.

"You're joking right?" John asked Dean.

Cas retracted his hand as he looked at Dean. Everything was not okay. Dean clenched his jaw. "No, I'm not. This is Cas."

John scoffed. "Yeah, right. My son isn't a faggot," John said, waving his hand dismissively. "It's nice to meet you, son. What's your name? You working at Dean's shop?" he asked as he grabbed one of the paper plates at the end of the table. No one else moved to start fixing their food.

Dean's hand curled into a fist. Sam was about to intervene when Cas spoke up. "My name is Castiel Novak and I'm your son's boyfriend."

John looked at Dean. "And when did this happen, huh? You just all of the sudden are gay? Dean, when are you going to stop fucking around and start taking things seriously? Leading this kid on – "

"John – " Mary tried to interrupt.

"I'm not leading anyone on," Dean said interrupting his mother. "I'm in love with Cas."

"No, you aren't. You're doing this because this is what you do. I thought you'd grown out of this bullshit."

"This isn't bullshit, Dad," Sam said.

"Sammy, stay out of this."

"No, I'm not going to stay out of this. Cas is my friend and Dean is my brother and I'm not going to let you belittle what they have."

"What they have is a fucking joke!" John said.

Dean grabbed Cas' hand. "Come on. Let's get out of here."

"John, that's enough!" Mary hollered at him.

Dean turned to the door and found his Uncle Bobby, Benny, and Andrea standing there watching the entire thing. "Looks like the party started without us," Bobby said.

John took a drink of his whiskey and coke. "Dean's a faggot!" John told him.

"John!" Mary hollered at him again.

"I'm just telling Bobby what he missed," John said, chuckling. "Apparently, that's his boyfriend," he said, pointing to Cas.

Everyone was extremely uncomfortable. Dean's grip tightened around Cas' hand. "Come on," he said softly, pressing his hand against his back and pushing him towards the door gently.

"We're right behind you, Dean," Jess said, grabbing Sam's hand and pulling him behind her.

"Hold on. Where are you two going?"

"You think we're going to want to eat dinner with you after that?" Sam asked.

Benny stopped the four of them at the door. "Wait a second. What exactly did we miss?" he asked in his normal deep southern drawl. "You're Cas?"

"Yes," Cas said simply, waiting for more bashing from the rest of Dean's family.

Benny frowned, bemused. "So, what am I missing here?"

"What you're missing is Dean's usual shit. Look, I'm not going to sit around and watch as you ruin your life, Dean. Come back when you get your head out of your ass! Until then, I don't want to see you around here."

"You take back what you just said, John Winchester, or so help you God…" Mary threatened.

"No, that's fine, Mom," Dean told him. "I don't care what the sonofabitch thinks."

Dean pushed Cas past Benny, through the back door, and into the kitchen. He took the lead and pulled Cas behind him, listening as his mother started hollering at his father. As soon as they were in the driveway, Jess wrapped her arms around Cas' neck. "I'm so sorry, Cas."

Cas shook his head. "It's okay, Jess."

It wasn't. It was far from okay, but he didn't want to break down in front of Jess or anyone for that matter. He got hell from his own parents when he came out. They eventually accepted him, but it took them a little time. He just hated that he was stupid enough to get his hopes up after Mary had been so accepting.

"We'll talk to you guys later," Dean told them. He gave them a small smile, hoping that was enough to show his appreciation for standing up for them. He'd thank them later, when he wasn't so angry that he could punch a hole through a brick wall.

Dean opened the driver's side door for Cas to slide in. He got in after him and started the car. He threw the car in reverse and peeled out of the driveway and then down the street. He was fuming silently. When Cas laid his hand on his leg. Dean looked over at him to find Cas looking at him.

Dean laid his hand on top of Cas'. "Talk to me," Cas said.

"I'm not sure what to say. I'm sorry my dad is the biggest asshole on the face of the planet. I'm sorry I put you through that. I should've fucking known better. He's always been… hard on me."

"Why?"

"Did you notice that spot in the backyard? That big circle of different colored grass?"

"I did."

"We had a pool when we were kids. I was about ten and Sammy was five. Mom and Dad were in the kitchen making dinner while we were outside playing in the pool. We were tossing a ball around and Sam threw it out of the pool. I got out to go get it and wash it off because Dad would lose his shit if we got grass and dirt in the pool. I didn't hear Sammy fall off his raft. By the time I got back to the pool, Sammy was floating face down in the water. I started screaming bloody murder. Mom and Dad came running out of the house and Dad was hollering at me as Mom started giving Sam CPR. Mom started screaming at him to call 911," Dean said, shaking his head as he relived the memory as if it happened yesterday. "Ever since then Dad treated me different. I never tried hard enough or did well enough in anything. It was always "Play harder!" or "Study harder!" But with Sam… Sam was a golden child that could do no wrong," Dean said, scoffing.

Cas scooted closer to Dean. "You were a kid."

"I was supposed to be watching my brother."

"Dean…"

Dean just shook his head, staring at the road as it passed underneath the Impala. Cas leaned his head on Dean's shoulder and Dean kissed the top of his head before leaning against it. The ride was quiet after that until they got home. When they walked in, Dean tossed his keys in the basket on the table by the door and walked into their bedroom. Cas followed him. He wanted to get out of his clothes and lay in the tub for a while, maybe with a strong drink in his hand. Cas walked in on Dean taking his plaid over shirt off, tossing it in the hamper. He kicked off his shoes and just stood there for a moment. Dean was so angry and disappointed and just so many other fucking emotions that he didn't know what to do with himself. Cas walked up behind him and pressed a kiss to the back of his neck, running his hands around him, pulling him back against him.

Dean needed Cas.

He turned around and kissed Cas softly for a moment before pulling away. He started wordlessly unbuttoning his vest and then the blue button down Cas wore for him. Cas ran his hands under Dean's shirt, caressing his lower back as he worked. Dean ran his hands under the shirt, pushing it and the vest off Cas at the same time. He ran his hands over Cas' chest before looking up at Cas' face.

"Cas," he whispered. "I need you," he told him.

"I'm right here."

Dean shook his head. "No, I _need_ you," he said again. "I need you to drive this time."

Cas simply nodded his head, crashing his lips against Dean's. Dean needed to lose control right now. He needed to let go and let someone else handle things for once. Cas could do that. Cas would always be the thing Dean needed. Cas was strong enough to take care of him. He knew he could relinquish control to Cas and everything would be okay.

Cas pulled away and slowly pulled Dean's shirt off over his head. He pulled Dean against him, kissing him under his ear. "I love you, Dean Winchester."

"I love you, too," he sighed against Cas' ear.

Cas trailed slow kisses down Dean's neck and along his collarbone. He pulled back and kissed his lips for a moment before unbuttoning Dean's jeans. He pushed them down and off, along with his boxer briefs and socks. Cas kissed Dean's inner thighs, working his way up to Dean's cock. Cas sucked on his balls as he fisted Dean's cock, getting him a little harder before Cas wrapped his mouth around it.

Dean closed his eyes and let himself focus on the feel of Cas' touch. Cas ran his hands up and down Dean's thighs, reaching around to palm his ass. He reached up and grabbed his hips, using them to push and pull Dean in and out of his mouth, silently telling Dean to fuck him.

Dean did as Cas wanted for a moment before he ran his hand through Cas' hair, gripping it at the back as he pushed himself as far down Cas' throat as he could go. When Dean pulled back, Cas got to his feet. He kissed Dean for a moment before telling, "Get on the bed."

Dean did as told. Cas walked over to stand by the edge, unbuttoning his button fly jeans. Dean stopped him halfway to do it for him. Dean pressed his face against Cas' stomach, kissing him a few times before sighing against Cas' skin. Cas held Dean for a moment, before Dean pushed his pants and boxer briefs down. Cas moved back and kicked them off, pulling his socks off with them.

Cas pushed Dean back, making him lay down. "But – " Dean tried to protest, but Cas got on the bed and placed his finger on his lips.

"Shh," he said. "This is about you, Dean."

Dean gave Cas a small smile. Cas kissed him for a moment before grabbing the lube out of the nightstand drawer. He poured some in his hands and rubbed it against Dean's hole, slipping a finger in slowly. Dean's legs fell open. He closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip, moving against Cas' finger. After a moment, Cas slipped in a second one, then a third one. Dean's grip he had on Cas' forearm was getting tighter and tighter. If he didn't have a bruise there tomorrow, he'd be surprised.

Cas sat back and poured some more lube in his hand and ran it over his throbbing cock. As he slicked himself up, he took Dean back in his mouth, sucking him off. When Cas was ready, he looked up at Dean. "Are you ready?"

Dean just nodded his head. Cas braced himself so that he was hovering over Dean. Blue eyes locked with green as Cas pushed himself into Dean. Dean's eyes rolled into the back of his head as his mouth fell open. Once Cas was fully inside of Dean, the both of the sighed heavily. When Cas started moving, Dean pulled him against him, so he could kiss him. He moaned and whimpered against Cas' lips as Cas grunted softly against his.

Dean's fingers dug into Cas' back as Cas picked up his pace. Dean whispered swears against Cas' lips.

"Are you okay?" Cas asked.

"Perfect," Dean mumbled. "So perfect."

Dean grabbed the back of Cas' head, fisting his hair as he kissed Cas roughly. Cas grabbed Dean's hand and pinned it against the bed, threading his fingers through his. Cas was getting close and Dean pulling his hair wasn't going to help. Cas sat back after a moment, looking down at Dean before him.

He grabbed Dean's dick and started pumping it. "Are you close, Dean?" Dean nodded his hand, reaching for Cas' free hand again. "How do you want to come?"

"I want to come in your mouth."

Cas pulled out but Dean stopped him. "No, no. Finish."

He shook his head. "You first, Dean," he told Dean before wrapping his mouth around his dick.

Dean pumped his hips a few times, fucking Cas' mouth before finally coming, calling out to the man kneeling between his legs. Cas licked him clean before sliding back inside of him, slowly stroking his sensitive dick as he picked his pace back up. It wasn't long before he was falling over on top of Dean as he came inside of him for the first time.

Cas fell beside Dean. Dean turned over on his side and pulled Cas against him. They laid there in silence, touching and kissing one another until they got sleepy. Dean smiled against the top of Cas' head as he curled up against him. His father had no idea what he was talking about. What he and Cas had was the real deal. There was no person on earth that could compare to the man lying in front of him, curled around him. This was it for Dean and if his father could handle it, then it sucked for him, because he was about to miss out on the best years of his son's life.

* * *

So... there's that. *nods* Yup... that. I'm not gonna lie and say I'm DILF Winchester's biggest fan. If I ever met him, I'd probably chew him up one side and down the other, but at the same time I get it. Anyway, I could talk about my feelings for DILF Winchester until I was blue in the face. But that's not what we're here for now, is it? I'll tell you one thing... I've been trying to find a way to bring Benny in this story since day fucking one. His part might be small, but my care bear with fangs has arrived. ;)

So. I'm going to go now. :)

Thanks for reading, you lovely, beautiful creatures. Feel free to vent about John in your reviews (canon or story!John...).


	12. Chapter 12

This should take care of all those Adam-worriers. :) Enjoy!

* * *

The next morning, Cas and Dean were making breakfast. It was unusually quiet in the kitchen as Cas made them coffee and Dean made omelets. Maybe that was what made the knock on the front door so much louder than normal. Dean pulled away from where he was resting against Cas in front of the stove. Cas frowned. "Who could that be?"

Dean shrugged. Neither of them were fully dressed. They were both fresh out the shower and only in a pair of jeans. Dean, not caring who saw him shirtless, went to the door. He opened it to find his mother holding a basket of muffins with an ace bandage on her hand with red puffy eyes.

She smiled sadly up at Dean. "Hey, baby."

"Mom? Are you okay? What happened to your hand?" he asked her, taking the basket out of her hands and setting it on the table by the door. He pulled her into the house and into his arms, hugging her tight.

"I hit your father."

Dean chuckled at what he knew he misunderstood. "I'm sorry? You hit Dad?"

"I think I broke his nose. It started bleeding."

Dean started laughing, throwing his head back as he did so. "Oh, Mom…"

"I just… I got so mad yesterday. He had no right to say those things, Dean. Especially to you and Cas. I want to make sure that the two of you are okay."

Dean grabbed the basket and her good hand, pulling her behind him into the kitchen where he set the muffins on the island. "We're fine, Mom. Seriously. There is nothing that Dad could say or do to make me change the way I feel about him."

Dean looked up to find Cas walking back into the kitchen, pulling a t-shirt on. "Good morning, Mrs. Winchester," Cas greeted her.

Mary smiled sweetly at Cas. "Oh, Cas, call me Mary. I'm so sorry for yesterday."

"Think nothing of it. Mr. Winchester isn't the first to say those kinds of things to me. What happened to your hand?"

"She hit Dad. Broke his nose. The Best Mom Award goes to this little lady right here…" Dean said, wrapping his arm around Mary's shoulders.

"Are you okay?" Cas asked.

Mary smiled at the concern on Cas' face. "I'm fine, sweetie. John's nose didn't stop bleeding for a good ten minutes though. Then I kicked him out."

"Wait, what?" Dean frowned.

"Until I've calmed down or he's apologized for what he's done, he's staying at Bobby's."

"Mom – "

"Dean Winchester, don't you even try to defend him. What he did was out of line," she insisted. She placed her hand against Dean's cheek. "All I've ever wanted for you is to find someone who could love you."

She ran her thumb over his cheek as he smiled down at her. She pulled her hand away and smiled at Cas. "And I think you did." Cas gave her a crooked grin, causing Mary to smile brighter. "Now, I made muffins for you guys. I would've brought the barbeque from last night, but I kind of threw everything away last night when I was cleaning the kitchen."

"Everything? Even the pie?!" Dean asked, shocked his mother would do such a thing.

Mary rolled her eyes. "I'll bake you another one, Dean."

Dean just shook his head, disappointed in his mother. "You should be ashamed," he said, half joking/half serious.

"Would you like some coffee?" Cas asked Mary, trying to ignore her son.

"Oh, I don't want to intrude…"

Dean scoffed. "Yes, you do. Sit. I'll make you an omelet."

Mary didn't hesitate for a second. She took a seat at the island and watched as Dean got everything out to make her an omelet. He smiled over at Cas and Cas smiled back at him. Tears came to Mary's eyes. Every time Dean brought a girl over, no matter how she felt about her, she always prayed that she would be the one for Dean, but the girls never lasted. Maybe a family dinner or two and then Mary would never see them again. She had a feeling, something tickling in her gut, her spidey senses telling her that this was it. She'd see Cas for the rest of her life.

Once the coffee had been distributed, Cas and Mary started talking and Dean sat there and listened… for the next three hours. Mary asked Cas all kinds of questions and Cas was just as inquisitive about getting to know Mary. The conversation, even with the jabs at Dean, was the best thing he'd ever heard in all his life. This was better than any song, better than the purr of Baby's engine.

When lunch time rolled around and Dean's stomach made a loud growling noise, Mary realized how long she'd been there. "I didn't mean to take up your morning…"

Dean scoffed. "Yes, you did."

Mary smirked at him. "Hush, Dean."

"I need to get going. I'm sure your father has probably called a hundred times."

Cas and Dean walked Mary out to her canary yellow '57 Chevy Pickup, thanking her for the muffins. Mary gave Dean a tight hug, telling him, "I love you so much, Dean."

"Thanks, Mom. I love you, too," he told her before pressing a kiss to her cheek.

She turned to Cas and gave him a tight hug as well. "It was really great getting to know you, Cas."

Cas beamed down at the woman. "You, too."

Mary waved goodbye to them as she backed down the drive and headed home. Cas smiled at Dean. "That was…"

"Slightly unexpected."

Cas nodded. "In the best way."

^O^

It had been a couple of weeks since The Horrendous Family Dinner of 2013 – as Dean had taken to calling it – and things were still perfect. Dean had insisted that no matter how that night ended, he and Cas would still be together, and though Cas believed him, there was a small part of him that didn't. He learned never to doubt what Dean told him. Dean was one of the most honest people he'd ever met. Dean had no reasons to lie to Cas about anything. Realizing that brought the biggest smile to his face. It was the safest he'd ever felt in a relationship. He trusted Dean completely and it was a great feeling.

Cas parked his Prius in front of the coffee shop and walked in. He was working with Alfie this morning. Alfie was sometimes annoyingly chipper but Cas was in such a good mood that not even Alfie's sprightliness could get to him. Cas was in such a good mood, that he was pretty sure he was glowing.

"Good morning, Alfie," Cas greeted his coworker.

"Good morning, Castiel! I didn't realize how popular of a barista you were until this morning," Alfie told him.

Cas looked at Alfie in confusion. "What are you talking about, Alfie?"

"A man came in looking for you. He was pretty tall, sandy blonde hair. His eyes were the bluest blue I'd ever seen! Bluer than yours!" Alfie told him as he went about grinding some coffee for a customer.

"Did he give you his name?"

"What?" Alfie asked, not understanding what Cas said over the roar of the coffee grinder.

Cas walked over to the machine and cut it off. "Did he give you his name?" Cas asked again.

Alfie could tell that the good mood Cas walked in with was completely gone. "N-no. Just told me to tell you he'd be back. Is everything okay, Castiel?"

Everything was far from okay. It was so far from okay that it was in another universe, a universe so far away that no man would boldly go there. "I have to make a phone call. Are you going to be okay for a minute?"

Alfie nodded his head. "Sure thing."

Cas pulled his phone out of his pocket and went into the back of the store and called Dean. "Cas, I know you love me and all but it hasn't even been thirty minutes since you left…"

"Dean, I think Adam came by the coffee shop."

"I'm sorry, you think what? What makes you think that?"

"Alfie told me a tall guy with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes came by this morning looking for me. He told Alfie that he'd be back."

"Oh, I fucking hope he comes back… I'll be down there in a minute. Keep your phone on you."

Dean ended the call and Cas sighed. Was it too much to ask that things go right for longer than a couple of weeks? Cas took a deep breath and walked back out to find the shop empty and Alfie humming away while he stocked up the lobby with napkins, straws, and stir sticks.

What in the hell could Adam want, anyway? Couldn't he take the hint that Cas was taken? He never seemed psychotic whenever they would talk on the phone. All his sex fantasies were pretty vanilla compared to some of the people he'd talked to. That one dude with the chicken fetish… Cas earned every fucking penny when he talked to that dude. Adam seemed like the kind of guy that if you were nice to him, he automatically thought you liked him until you had to reject him and then make yourself feel horrible. Cas hated those kinds of guys.

"So, who's your friend?" Alfie asked him as he came around the back of the counter.

"What?" Cas wasn't paying attention to anything but the front door. He was waiting for one of two people, but praying that the bowlegged one walked in first.

"Your friend that came by earlier?"

"Oh, Alfie, he's not my friend. Never answer any of his questions about me, okay?"

Alfie looked upset. "I told him that you worked today."

"It's okay, just don't do it again."

Alfie smiled, relieved Cas wasn't mad at him. "I won't, Castiel. I promise."

Cas went back to watching the door. It was a few minutes later when Dean walked in. Alfie greeted him like a normal customer and Dean blew right past him, heading straight for Cas who was walking around the end of the counter to meet him. Dean took Cas' face in his hands. "Are you okay?"

Cas brushed his hands away. "I'm fine, Dean."

"Don't _I'm fine, Dean_ me. If you were fine, you wouldn't have called."

Cas sighed. Dean was right. Cas rubbed his forehead. He was starting to get a headache. "I just didn't know what to do."

"Well, I've already called the shop. They know I'm not coming in. I'm going to plant my sweet little ass in that corner over there and I'm not moving until you get off work."

Cas took a deep breath and sighed, thankful. Dean gave Cas a quick peck to the lips, causing the on looking Alfie's eyes to get as big as saucers. He quickly turned away and started cleaning random things.

"Thanks, Dean."

"You'll get me my usual?" he asked with a wink.

Cas smiled and nodded. "I'll even bring it to you."

"Now that's what I call service," he said, smirking at Cas.

Cas walked behind the counter and started fixing Dean his coffee. Alfie watched Cas for a minute before stepping up beside him. "Is he going to pay for that?"

"I'm going to pay for it on my break, Alfie. Don't worry."

"Is he… is he your…?" Alfie wasn't sure if he could say it out loud. Alfie grew up leading a _very_ sheltered life. He was experiencing so many new things the world had to offer, but Cas was the first guy he'd ever seen kiss another guy. He'd heard about homosexuals, but never had the joy of experiencing them.

"My boyfriend?"

"Yes."

"Yes, he is."

Alfie's eyes got big again as he glanced over his shoulder at Dean before looking back at Cas. "He looks very angry. Is he angry all the time?"

"No. That's just his face," Cas joked with Alfie.

Alfie nodded, taking in the information as truth. Cas shook his head. Sometimes Casey and Cas talked about taking Alfie out on the town to let him actually experience what life was like, but they were scared it would kill him and neither of them wanted that on their conscious.

"No, Alfie. He's just upset. That guy that came in earlier is a problem for us."

"Oh! That's why he's here, because he said he'd come back?"

Cas nodded. "So, just ignore whatever happens when the guy comes back, okay?"

Alfie wasn't sure he could do that, but he felt so bad about telling the guy that Cas would be at work today that he'd do what he had to do to make it up. "Sure thing, Castiel."

Cas smiled at Alfie before grabbing Dean's coffee and a blueberry muffin and taking it out to Dean. "Here you go, sir. Your coffee and muffin."

"Thanks, babe," Dean said before smacking Cas' ass.

Cas looked over his shoulder as he walked away. "Dean…" he chastised.

"You like it," Dean told him, giving him a wink and making Cas blush. He loved that he could still make Cas blush.

Dean waited around for four hours. He had gone through three coffees, four muffins, taken six trips to the bathroom, and read every magazine that was laid out for the customers to enjoy while they drank. His leg hasn't stopped bouncing for the past thirty minutes and he was so bored he wanted to cry. Where was Adam? Cas only had an hour left before he got off work. Where was the bastard?

"Dean?" Cas asked as he walked up.

"Hey," Dean greeted him, smiling. They'd been busy for the past few hours and they'd finally slowed down. Just in time, too, because one more customer and Dean would've ripped the bell off the top of the door.

"Why don't you go back to work or something? I don't think he's going to show."

"As soon as I leave, he'll pull up. I'm not going anywhere."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Just know that when we leave here, I'm probably going to go home and cook the biggest meal you've ever seen. I have so much energy. I could probably run home and make it there before you."

Cas laughed. "Maybe we should call Jess and Sam and see if they want to have dinner."

"That's a great idea. I'll call Sam."

Dean reached for his phone, but the bell over the door chimed once more. He raised his narrowed eyes up at the new patron and found the person he'd been waiting for all day. Adam locked eyes with Dean and stopped right in the door. Alfie tried to turn away from the scene, but he was far too intrigued.

Adam tried to make a run for it, but Dean – hyped up on the coffee – caught him before he made it out the door. Dean didn't touch him, just cut him off instead. "I thought I made myself pretty goddamn crystal clear when I said to stay away from here."

"This is a public establishment."

"Not when Cas is working."

"You can't tell me what to do."

Dean smirked. "Do you want to try me?"

"Look, I just came to see if Cas was still seeing someone."

"Listen to me real good, Adam. Cas is always going to be seeing someone, got it? Cas is never going to be single again. The day Cas is single is the day I'm dead, understand? And if that gives that psycho brain of yours any fucking ideas, just remember that if you try to kill me, _you better fucking succeed_," Dean told him, enunciating to get his point across.

Dean could tell he pissed him off. His eye twitched a little. Then Adam made a big mistake. He pulled his fist back, preparing to hit Dean. However, Dean moved a little faster than most guys, and a little faster than normal thanks to the coffee. Dean clocked him right in the nose. Blood started coming out of his nose before his ass landed on the concrete.

Cas and Alfie were watching from inside the store. Cas was smiling brightly as Alfie looked on in horror. "Cas, your boyfriend is…" Alfie trailed off, trying to find the right words.

"The best fucking thing in the world?"

"I was going to go with violent," Alfie told him as Cas walked out the entrance.

"Do I need to keep going?" Dean asked Adam as he got to his feet, pinching his nose as he tilted his head back.

"You're the fucking psycho!" Adam shouted in a rather nasally voice.

"No, I'm just protecting what's mine from someone that doesn't understand he can't have it. And if I find out you're sneaking around here again, I won't stop at just your fucking nose next time!" Dean told Adam as he hurried off to his car.

Dean turned around and found Cas standing there. His smile had reached maximum wattage after listening to Dean shout to anyone that could hear him that Cas was his. Cas stepped up and grabbed Dean's face, kissing him right on the lips. When Cas pulled away, Dean grinned at him. "What was that for?"

"I really like it when you do that whole knight-in-shinning-armor bit, and the fighting, which I assume you get from your mother's side of the family," Cas said, making Dean laugh. "And the rather large declaration kind of turned me on. And by kind of I mean a lot."

"Well, I can't have you horny. As a boyfriend, it's my duty to take care of any and all of your erections."

Cas laughed at him. "I get off in an hour."

"I could get you off right now…"

"I meant work," Cas told Dean, pushing him towards the street. "Go home. I'll be there shortly."

Dean kissed Cas. "I'll be naked and waiting."

"Yeah you will," Cas told him, winking at him before Dean turned and headed over to his car. Cas walked back inside to find Alfie still standing there. "Alfie? Are you okay?"

"Too much stimulation."

"Come on, kiddo. Let's get you a cookie," Cas gently grabbed Alfie's shoulders and steered him behind the counter where he gave him some orange juice and cookie. He hoped he snapped out of his daze soon. He didn't want to have to explain anything to his mother when she came and picked him up after work. _Awkward…_ Cas thought.

* * *

So, I'm thinking two more chapters after this... the last one being so much fluff and sap and sweetness that I'll probably give the whole lot of you diabetes. You're welcome in advance.

Thanks for reading you beautiful creatures. Leave a review if you'd like...

Until next time. ^.^


	13. Chapter 13

Here you go, lovelies!

* * *

"Do you want to go over the list one more time?"

"Cas, I think three times is enough. We know what we're going to need. It's not that big of a party."

Cas nodded, setting the list down on the nightstand beside him. Cas watched from where he was sitting against the headboard as Dean got ready for work. Cas didn't have work or school today. Dean wanted to stay home with him, but he needed to help Rufus get a car finished. He smiled remembering Dean's latest display of manliness when he hit Adam. It had been a week since that afternoon and it still turned him on. He'd worried Adam was going to come back and press assault charges against Dean, but it never happened.

Then Sam and Jess announced that they were getting married. Sam immediately asked Dean to be his best man and Dean felt that since he accepted it was his job to throw them a party. Here. At their house. Which meant Cas was going to have to play host as well, and that's not something Cas was looking forward to doing. Not only were the Winchesters and the extended family going to be here, but the Moore's were going to be here as well. Just because Jess was sweet and open minded didn't mean the rest of her family was going to be.

"Oh, tables. We're probably going to need tables. I didn't think about seating," Dean told Cas as he trimmed his beard. "Bobby has some tables. Remind me to call him."

Cas grabbed the list and made a note: _Dean, this is your reminder to call Bobby. Call Bobby…_

"So, what do you think about marriage?" Cas asked Dean.

Dean hesitated for a second before going back to what he was doing. "What do you mean? Marriage is marriage. It's all about two people proclaiming their love for one another in front of their family and spending a bunch of money while doing it."

"Do you ever want to get married?"

Dean pulled his blade away from his face and smirked at Cas. "Are you asking me to marry you, Cas?"

Cas rolled his eyes. "No. Not yet at least," he told him, winking at him.

Dean chuckled. "I think I wouldn't mind it," he said, looking off into space. "Castiel Winchester. That has a ring to it."

"Whoa, what? Why am I changing my last name? Why not Dean Novak?"

Dean's nose scrunched at the name. "Because it's not as awesome as Dean Winchester? Come on, Cas. You have to admit my last name sounds cooler."

Cas shook his head. "What if I didn't want to change my last name?"

"Then don't. You'd still be my husband regardless of what your name was," he told him before rinsing off his face.

Cas got up and walked into the bathroom. Dean grabbed a towel and wiped off his face as he turned to lean against the sink so he could face Cas. Cas took the towel and moved it out of the way so he could kiss Dean. Dean smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Cas and pulling him against him.

"I love you, Dean Winchester."

"I love you, too, Castiel Winchester." Cas smacked his arm. "Come on, Cas. You have to admit it has a ring to it."

Cas admitted nothing as he went back to kissing Dean. Dean groaned and pulled out of the kiss, resting his forehead against Cas'. "You're going to make it very difficult to leave if you don't stop."

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself."

"You should come to the shop for lunch."

"I _should_ come to the shop for lunch."

"Great idea, right?"

Cas smiled. "Go. Get out of here or I won't be able to stop."

Cas tried to pull away, but Dean didn't let him. Dean kissed him one more time. "Never stop kissing me," he told Cas.

Cas relaxed against Dean, kissing Dean again. It didn't take long before their languid kisses heated up into something more, but the vibration of Dean's phone in his pocket caused the both of them to jump. Dean groaned as he pulled away from Cas. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and read the text from Charlie out loud. "A good boss would bring donuts to work." Dean chuckled and shook his head. "Fucking Charlie…"

Cas pecked Dean's lips once more. "Go to work, Dean. I'll see you at lunch."

"I could be a little late…"

"Go," Cas said resolutely.

"You are no fun," Dean said as he walked out of the bathroom.

Cas stopped him by grabbing a hold of his belt loops and pulling him back against him. He pressed his lips to the shell of Dean's ear. "The sooner you get home, the sooner the real fun can start."

Dean spun around. "Fuck you, Cas. Now I'm going to be thinking about fucking you all day – well, it's not nothing new, but this is different okay! It just is. That's mean!"

Cas smiled at him. "Maybe we can have some dessert in your office after lunch?"

Dean's head fell back. "You are killing me, Cas."

Cas laughed at him, watching him finish get ready for work and then walking him out to the Impala. Cas gave him a quick kiss before he left and waved at him once he was on the road. As Cas pulled the garage door down, he smirked to himself. _Castiel Winchester _does_ have a ring to it…_ Cas thought.

^O^

It took them two weeks to agree upon a date for the party. Cas sent out invitations as soon as he could. However, he wanted to deliver one personally, and he didn't want Dean to know. Mainly because Dean would've told Cas not to worry with it, but this was very important to Cas. Cas wanted this party to go as smoothly as possible for Sam and Jess and having family drama in the middle of it would not classify the party as having gone smoothly.

After Mary had calmed down enough, she let John move back in the house. It took her about two weeks to calm down, but she finally did. However, John hadn't extended the olive branch to Dean or Cas since the Horrendous Family Dinner of 2013. Cas knew that even if Dean said he didn't care, he really did. Cas wanted to make things right between them. He didn't care if John ever liked him, but he wanted Dean to have his father back.

"Do you really have to go to the library?" Dean asked, whining from where he was lying in bed. "I mean, I could take the day off work and we could just… you know…"

"Lie in bed all day and sleep and fuck and occasionally get up to eat?"

"Best plans ever, Cas. These plans are the plans that everyone measures the awesomeness of their plans against."

Cas shakes his head. "No, no. I don't think they do…"

"They do, Cas." Dean said matter-of-factly. "So you should forgo the research and stay and enjoy the best plans ever."

Cas smiled at Dean. It was very tempting. "No. I have to go to the library. I promise I won't be long though. So, lay here and I'll be back."

"What research could you do at the library that you can't do here?"

"Um, all the research? You made it very clear what would happen if I stayed and research wasn't listed."

"Dammit…" Dean realized he'd foiled his own plan.

Cas kissed Dean's forehead. "I'll be back."

"Hurry."

Cas chuckled as he left. Dean was insatiable sometimes. Okay, all the time. Cas got in his Prius and drove out to Singer Auto Salvage. He was nervous. John could get pissed off and hit him. Dean could get his need to punch things from both of his parents for all Cas knew. Cas felt like he should expect the worse. He wasn't going to let himself get his hopes up again.

Cas pulled into the Singer Auto Salvage and turned off his car. He sat there for a second. He took a deep breath and pulled out the invitations for the party. He figured he might as well drop off Benny's and Bobby's invites as well. Cas got out of his car slowly. He was beyond nervous. He still wasn't sure what to say to John. He was just going to open his mouth and speak from the heart.

He walked into the main entrance and found Benny standing by the water cooler and Andrea behind the service counter. Benny smiled at Cas. "Well, look who it is! Dean said he was sending someone to pick up the drive shaft, but I didn't realize he was going to send you!"

Cas smiled at Benny. "No, I'm not here for that. Dean doesn't know I'm here."

Benny's happy smile turned into some kind of proud papa bear smile. "You're here to talk to John."

Cas nodded. He handed Benny his invite. "And to give you and Bobby your invites to the engagement party."

"Oh!" Andrea said excitedly, hurrying around the counter to snatch up the invite before Benny could get his greasy hands on it. "John told us they were getting married. It's about time if you ask me. Prolonging the inevitable is just pointless," she said, winking at Cas.

"Andrea…" Benny chastised. "Don't go putting Cas on the spot. I'm pretty sure Cas and Dean are just waiting for Sam and Jess to tie the knot before they announce they're getting married too."

Cas chuckled, blushing furiously. "Anyway," Cas said, trying to change the subject. "Where's John?"

"He's out back stripping a car. Come on, I'll walk you out."

Cas agreed and said farewell to Andrea. She wished him luck as they walked out the back door. "I've got Bobby's invite, too."

Benny took it from Cas. "I'll give it to him." Benny said. "So, what exactly do you plan on saying?"

"I'm not sure yet."

"And Dean doesn't know you're here?"

"No, so don't tell him I was."

"And why are we keeping this a secret from him?"

"Because I know he'd tell me not to worry with it. He'd tell me that if he never comes around, then he never comes around, but I don't want that for Dean. I want Dean to have his father back. He might not be father of the year, but Dean misses him just the same."

Benny nodded. "Yeah, John misses him too. He was always the one to talk to Dean when Dean needed a part or advice on how to fix something. John's been… well, he's been kind of quiet ever since."

Cas sighed. "I just hope I don't mess things up worse."

"At least you can say you tried," Benny told him. "And that's better than nothing." They came to a stop in front of a large garage. "He's in the back. Good luck," Benny told him, tapping his arm with the envelope. Benny wanted to pat Cas on his back, commend him for growing the balls to stand up to John Winchester, but his hands were dirty and Cas' light green shirt wouldn't look as nice with a big greasy hand print on the back of it.

Cas took a deep breath and walked inside. His eyes had to adjust thanks to the bright sunny day. He looked around and found John under the hood of a car. "Mr. Winchester?"

John's head snapped up, locking eyes with the blue eyed man standing in front of him. John slowly pulled himself out from under the hood. He didn't say anything. He just stood there and stared at Cas. Cas took that as a cue that John was at least listening.

"I, um, I came to bring you the official invite to the engagement party," Cas said, pausing as he waited for a response from John. "We thought that maybe Mary would want to keep it for sentimental reasons," he explained, pausing again so John could say something.

He realized then that John wasn't going to say anything to him. This made Cas irrationally angry. "Look, I know you don't like me, and I don't really care if you ever do. I'm going to be here as long as Dean wants me and pretty damn sure that's going to be forever. I just want everything to go smoothly for the party. You don't have to look at me, you don't have to talk to me, but for the love of God, make amends with Dean. He's still Dean. He still loves pie and his family and fixing cars and driving around the back roads of Lawrence. Just because he's in love with a man doesn't make him any less of one, it doesn't make him any less of your son. Don't shun him because of what his heart wants. You should be proud of him for being brave enough to go after it. You're missing out on your son's life because of me. I am really worth that?"

Cas tossed the invite on John's work bench and left. Cas felt a rush of adrenaline as he walked back to the main office. Andrea, Bobby, and Benny were standing in there waiting for him. Andrea was the first to ask him, "How did it go?"

Cas took a deep breath and let it out slowly before speaking. He was trying to calm his rapid heartbeat. He could hear the blood pumping in his ears. "I don't know. He didn't respond. I've got to get back. Dean's waiting for me."

Everyone tried to stop him from leaving, but Cas didn't listen to any of them. Bobby and Benny looked at one another and Benny could see the anger on Bobby's face. Bobby was his uncle and when his parents died when he was seven, Benny moved in with Bobby. So after 23 years, Benny knew Bobby's angry face. He'd been the cause of it more times than he'd like to admit.

"That stupid sonofabitch," Bobby mumbled before storming out the back door. He marched right into the garage John was working in. "Now, you lis – "

Bobby saw that John was on the phone. John looked up as he continued to talk. "I think I'm ready to talk to him, Mary. I think I'm ready to apologize."

Bobby sighed. He didn't have to kill his best friend after all, and that made Bobby happy. Bobby walked back into the office calmly. He smiled at Benny and Andrea. "What happened? You didn't… you didn't beat the shit out of him, did you?" Benny asked, worried why his uncle looked so… relaxed.

"I walked in on John talking to Mary. Apparently, Cas' talk sparked something. He's going to apologize to Dean."

Andrea sighed happily. "This is great. Everything is going to be how it should be," she said, smiling at her husband.

^O^

When Cas got home, he found Dean standing in the kitchen, tapping his cellphone against his chin. Dean looked up at Cas, locking his eyes with his boyfriend's. Cas stopped in his tracks as Dean narrowed his eyes at him. _He knows_, Cas thought, panicking.

"What's up?"

"Mom wants us to come over for dinner."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. She said Dad wanted to talk to us," he said, tossing his phone down on the counter.

Cas was shocked. He didn't think anything he said even reached John Winchester's ears. "Oh?"

"Look, I'm not sure I'm ready to listen to what he's got to say, so it's up to you if we go. I don't want to put you through all that shit again," Dean said as he walked around the counter, placing his hands on Cas' hips. "So, you make the call. Do we go or not?"

"We go," Cas said.

Dean frowned, confused and a little shocked. "Are you sure?"

"I honestly doubt your mother would put us in a situation where John was going to disrespect us again. I think we should go hear what he has to say."

Dean sighed. He wanted his father back in his life, but he wasn't sure his father deserved to be a part of it after what he did. Yet, here Cas was ready to let him back in. "Why?" Dean found himself asking.

"Dean, my parents didn't take it easily when I told them I was gay, but when they came back and apologized, I forgave them. They might not have deserved my forgiveness so easily, but they're still my parents. I still love them even if for a minute they found it hard to love me."

Dean cupped Cas' face and kissed him. His boyfriend was beautiful inside and out and he didn't understand what he did to deserve such a magnificent human being, but he wasn't going to question the Powers That Be. He didn't want them to realize their fuck up. "Thank you, Cas."

"I'm not sure for what, but if it gets me kissed like that I might want to do it again."

^O^

This time, as Dean drove them over to John and Mary's house, Cas wasn't nervous. He'd faced the lion and he'd come out unscathed. He didn't care how tonight ended because regardless, he was going to go home with Dean and that's all that mattered to him. However, _Dean_ was a little nervous. It was an irrational nervousness and he knew it, but he hadn't spoken to his father in over a month and he wasn't sure _he_ was ready for John to apologize. He was done wasting time. Life had moved forward. They had to come together now for the sake of Sam and Jess.

Dean parked the car and held the door open for Cas as he got out of the driver's side behind him. He took his hand as he walked up to the front door. He took a relaxing breath before opening the door. "You better have made a pie," Dean called out as he walked in.

Cas chuckled and shook his head. Dean still wasn't over the fact that his mother threw away a perfectly good pie the last time he was here. Mary walked out of the kitchen rolling her eyes. "I made you a damn pie, would you shut up about it already?" Mary walked up to Cas and Dean and gave them each a hug. She stepped back from them and smiled. "I'm glad you accepted our dinner invite."

"Thank Cas," Dean told her. "He's the one that talked me into it."

Mary smiled at Cas, winking at him. She knew Cas had been by to see John. Cas deserved more than a thank you in her book. "Come on. John is grilling steaks. Grab something to carry outside."

Dean took Cas' hand back into his. Cas gave him a quick squeeze and smiled at him reassuringly. Dean wasn't sure he'd be able to do this without Cas here. They followed Mary into the kitchen. Dean went for the pie, but Cas stopped him. "You can't have any pie if you don't eat your meat."

"Listen here, Pink Floyd…"

"Dean, listen to Cas," Mary said as she grabbed the baked potatoes.

Dean narrowed his eyes at Cas as Cas stuck his tongue out at him. They each grabbed two dishes and followed Mary outside, setting everything down at the table. Dean had a mini flashback to the last time he was here. He hoped tonight would end better.

"You guys have perfect timing," John said in way of a greeting. "Steaks are done!" he announced, walking over to the table with a plate full of meat.

"Everything looks great," Mary said, happily. She'd been waiting for this moment for far too long, in her opinion.

John cleared his throat. "Before we sit down to eat, I want to say something. I owe the both of you more than an apology. I was an idiot. I was worse than an idiot. I kicked my son out of my life and it was the biggest mistake I've ever made. Dean, I know I don't say it enough, but you're the best son a dad could ask for. You're brilliant, talented, you're successful. And you came here to introduce us to the missing piece in your life and I… I blew it. What should've been the best family dinner any of us ever had turned into a disaster. I've wanted to do this for a while, but I was so ashamed that I'm not sure I would've ever had the guts to do it had it not been for Cas coming to the shop today."

"I'm sorry?" Dean asked, confused. He looked at Cas. "You said you were going to the library."

"I didn't want you to try to talk me out of it. I wanted to make things right between the two of you because I knew neither of you were going to make the first move," Cas said, taking Dean's hand into his.

Dean smiled at him. "Thanks."

"So, I hope that eventually you can forgive my stupidity. I really want to be a part of your lives," John said, fighting back the tears, trying not to let his voice crack.

Dean walked around the table and gave his dad a hug. "I forgive you, Dad," Dean said softly.

John's tears fell after that. He was certain he'd fucked everything to hell and back, but hearing his son tell him he forgave him took the weight of the world off his shoulders. He hugged Dean tight for a minute before letting his son go. They smiled at one another. John gave his son's face a loving slap. As Dean walked back around to the other side of the table, John stretched out his hand in front of Cas. "Cas, it's nice to meet you."

Cas grinned at John, shaking his hand. "It's nice to meet you, too, Mr. Winchester."

"Call me John," he told him, reaching up to pat the outside of Cas' hand.

Mary's sniffle caused all three men to look at her. "Oh, ignore me. I'm just happy. Come on, let's eat," she said, wiping her tears away. John leaned over and kissed her neck before taking his seat. As soon as everyone had food on their plate, Dean looked up at his dad. "So, how's your nose?"

John didn't look up at Dean, but stabbed the steamed asparagus on his plate instead. "Shut up, Dean."

* * *

I just want to shoot glitter and rainbows everywhere because everything is happy and wonderful in the world. xD I hope you guys enjoyed it. One more (possibly two, actually, I'm still unsure. I might just be able to squeeze them together. I won't know until I start writing it.) to go!

Thanks for all the awesome reviews, guys. They make me super duper happy! Leave me some more love and thanks for reading! ^.^


	14. Chapter 14

Here it is, my lovelies. The end.

* * *

"Cas, you wanna stop looking at me like that?" Dean asked the blue eyed man standing in front of him. Cas was fixing Dean's tie for him. They still had a couple of hours before the wedding, but Dean wanted to make sure he was ready so he could help out Sam or fix any problems that arose.

"Sorry. Seeing you all dressed up like this is giving me ideas."

Dean smirked and nodded. "Sex in a church?"

Cas frowned, slightly disgusted at his boyfriend. "No, you sacrilegious perv."

Dean started laughing at his boyfriend. "Then what were you thinking about, Cas?"

"I'm having second thoughts now."

Dean smacked his ass playfully as he pulled Cas against him. "Tell me."

"I just like the way you wear this tux is all."

Dean looked down at the black three piece suit with his grey tie and pocket square. He smiled slyly at Cas. "Cas, are you thinking about making me an honest man?"

Cas blushed and looked down at Dean's tie. "I have. I've been thinking about it for the past six months," Cas admitted. Ever since Sam and Jess announced their engagement, Cas had been entertaining the idea of becoming a Winchester.

Dean pressed his forehead to Cas'. "Have you come to a conclusion? If I one kneed it right here, right now, what would you say?"

Cas smirked, pulling away from Dean far enough to look into his eyes. He playfully shrugged. "I don't know."

Dean pulled away from Cas and got down on one knee, taking his left hand between his. "What about now?"

"I forgot the question…" Cas said, trying not to smile down at Dean like a big idiot.

Dean grinned at Cas. "Castiel Novak, would you do me the honor of spending the rest of your life with me?"

"Yes. A thousand times, yes," he said, hauling Dean up to his feet and kissing him soundly on his lips.

A clapping from the door pulled them away from one another. They turned and found Sam standing there, a clothing bag draped over his arm. He lowered his hands, holding them in front of him as he smiled brightly at his brother and, apparently, soon-to-be brother-in-law. "Congratulations."

The couple didn't have time to celebrate their engagement further than the initial kiss. After Sam congratulated them, a small shit storm of wedding drama started. One of the bridesmaids was hung over from the bachelorette party, a water leak flooded the banquet hall and Cas, Benny, and Bobby left to go fix that, Sam's cufflinks were misplaced so Dean gave him his, and another of the bridesmaids couldn't fit in her dress anymore. However, even with all the problems, the wedding went off without a hitch and as Sam and Jess said their vows to one another, Dean and Cas couldn't take their eyes off each other.

^O^

"Isn't it a little too soon to be taking a second honeymoon?" Dean asked as he tried to lull his nephew to sleep. Dean had been trying to get the fussy one year old to go to sleep for the past thirty minutes.

"If you didn't want to babysit then why did you agree to do this?" Cas asked him as he walked up the hall from tucking in Sam and Jess' six year old son.

"Because I didn't realize this happened. We've watched them before, Cas. This never happens."

"That's because we give them back before we start to hate them," Cas reminded him as he walked to the fridge and opened a beer.

"We are never doing this shit again."

"Language."

"He's one."

"Sammy could hear you."

Dean groaned. He hated censoring himself. He was happy that Cas wasn't fond of children. It was probably something they should've talked about before they got engaged, but thankfully, they were on the same page: babies were evil.

Cas tilted his head from where he stood leaning against the kitchen counter. "What are you looking at?"

"I don't know. You look good holding a baby."

"No."

Cas chuckled. "Trust me. I don't want to run out and adopt a kid. I'm just stating a fact. You look good as a father."

"Well, take a long hard look. This is as close as we're getting."

"They always say it's different with your own kids."

"Cas, if I wanted babies, I would've married a girl."

Cas chuckled. They weren't technically married, not in the eyes of the law thanks to Kansas's marriage bans. But that didn't stop them from having a small ceremony of their own last year. Cas' wedding present to Dean was changing his name to Winchester and Dean's wedding present to Cas was a '57 baby blue Thunderbird. After getting behind the wheel, Cas sold the Prius.

"Would you divorce me if I went to bed?"

Dean narrowed his eyes at him but eventually shook his head. "No, Mr. Johnny here looks like he's ready for the final countdown. Maybe if I sit in the rocking chair…" Dean said, moving over to the rocker to sit down, but as soon as the elevation changed, Johnny started crying again.

"Dammit, John!" Dean swore, which made Johnny cry harder.

Cas felt bad for going to bed before Dean, but Cas had been working nonstop at the vet office. One of the vets had moved to Louisiana and all the other vets were staying late to make up for his absence. He was both physically and emotionally drained. "Do you want me to – "

"No, no. Shut the door and go to bed, I've got this."

"Thank you, Dean."

Dean smiled at Cas. "Of course, babe. Sweet dreams."

Cas gave Dean a quick kiss before taking his beer into the bedroom. Dean looked down at the baby in his arms. "You wanna go all night? I can go all night. You think I wasn't a holy terror like you when I was a baby? Where do you think you got it from, Winchester?"

Johnny continued to wail in Dean's face.

^O^

The next morning, Cas woke up to a small hand pushing his shoulder. He frowned and opened his eyes to see Sammy smiling down at him. "Uncle Cas?"

He closed his eyes and sighed. "Mornin', Sammy," he greeted the kid before rising up and looking at the clock on the nightstand. It was seven in the morning. "Please tell me you had a bad dream and you aren't ready to be awake for the day."

"I'm hungry."

Cas mentally swore and wondered if he could pawn Sammy and Johnny on Dean's parents. "Is cereal good?" Cas asked as he got out of bed. He grabbed Sam up and threw him over his shoulder, carrying him into the kitchen. He found Dean and Johnny asleep on the couch. He smiled at the sight. Dean had his arm thrown over his eyes and his mouth hanging open. Johnny was sprawled out on Dean's chest. Both of them were snoring.

Cas set Sammy down and squatted down in front of him. "Go get in our bed and turn on cartoons," he whispered. "I'll bring the cereal to you."

Sammy nodded happily before running back into Cas and Dean's bedroom. Cas snuck into the kitchen and pulled down two bowls from the cabinet. Unfortunately, when Cas was shutting the cabinet, it slammed shut. Cas cringed and looked over at Dean and Johnny. Dean was awake. He rubbed his eyes and looked down at his chest.

"I won, you little twerp," he mumbled. Cas chuckled softly, causing Dean to look into the kitchen. "What are you doing?" he asked softly.

"Sammy's awake."

"Of course he is," Dean groaned.

Cas set the bowls down and walked over to Dean. He grabbed Johnny, rolling him over and scooping him up. "You do breakfast."

"I'll do breakfast…" Dean said, begrudgingly getting up as Cas took Johnny into the spare bedroom where the portable crib was set up. After depositing the passed out baby, Cas turned on the baby monitor and gently shut the door. He looked into the bedroom to find Sammy in the middle of the bed watching cartoons. He walked into the kitchen to find Dean making eggs.

"I meant pouring cereal into a bowl."

"I don't want cereal. I want eggs."

Cas walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. "What time did you guys get to sleep?"

"It was late. One? Two?"

Cas pressed kisses to Dean's shoulder. "If you want to go back to bed after breakfast – "

"And leave you with Sammy and the Spawn of Satan? No, that's just rude."

Cas chuckled. "Maybe tonight will be better. I didn't sleep very well without you in bed."

"Ditto. That couch sucks."

"Uncle Dean! Your phone is ringing!"

"I swear to God if he wakes up that baby…"

"Dean…" Cas chided, as he walked into the bedroom.

"Kids suck…" Dean groaned to himself.

Cas grabbed the phone off of the nightstand. "You know your brother is still sleeping, huh?"

"Oh, sorry."

"It's okay. Just try to keep it down," Cas asked him.

"Yes, sir."

Cas reached over and ruffled his long hair. Sammy wanted to wear it long because his daddy wore it long. He was the spitting image of his father. Cas looked down at the phone and saw that Dean had a text from Mary: _How did last night go?_

Cas scoffed as he walked into the kitchen. "Your mom wants to know how last night went."

"Tell her that I'm pretty positive Johnny is possessed."

"So, not so good?"

Dean scoffed and made a face that said that was an understatement. Cas sent the message for Dean, telling Mary that her grandchild was possessed. Instead of texting back, she called. Cas answered. "Good morning, Mary."

"Last night didn't go so well?"

"Well, if you ever thought about getting grandkids out of Dean, you can pretty much bank on that never happening now."

Mary laughed. "I'll take them if you want," Mary offered.

Cas smiled at Dean. "Your mom is offering to take the kids."

"Oh my God, please. Tell her yes. I'll even bring them to her!"

Cas chuckled at Mary's hearty laugh. "I take it you heard that."

"Tell him that I'll come and get them after breakfast."

"I'll let him know."

Mary and Cas get off the phone. "So?"

"She's coming after breakfast."

"I'm telling you, she is better than any mom out there. No offense."

"At this point, I'm going to have to agree with you."

"Uncle Cas! Your phone is ringing!"

"I swear on everything that is good and holy…" Dean started.

"Dean," Cas chided again. Cas walked into the bedroom and frowned at Sammy. "What did I just say?"

"Sorry," Sammy said again, looking guilty.

"If you have something to say, please come into the kitchen."

"Yes, sir."

Cas ruffled his hair one more time before answering his phone. He didn't even look to see who it was from. "Hello?"

"Cas! Oh thank God. I'm so glad you answered. I really need you to cover my shift today!"

"Raphael, I haven't – "

"I know you haven't had a day off in two weeks, but my car is dead. I cranked it and it blew up."

"If I go into work for you, you have to take your car to Winchesters."

"Totally, man! I wouldn't take it to anyone else!"

Cas sighed. He'd really looked forward to having the day off, even with the kids here. He rubbed his forehead. "Okay. I'll come in for you."

"Thanks, Cas! You're the best."

"I know," he said before he hung up.

Sammy frowned up at him. "Are you leaving?"

Cas nodded. "I am. I have to work. Grams is going to come pick you and your brother up, though. You and Johnny are going to stay with her."

Sammy frowned. "But I don't want to. Grampa always makes me sit and watch him work on his car."

Cas sighed and grabbed the remote, turning off the TV. "Come on. Let's go see if breakfast is ready."

Cas gave Sammy a piggy back ride into the kitchen where Dean was scooping eggs onto three plates. "Good morning, buddy."

Sammy waved sadly, pouting, not saying anything. "Sammy doesn't want to go to your mom's and I have to go to work."

"What?! You were off today!"

"Raphael's car blew up on him, apparently. I told I'd work for him if he brought his car to you."

"I'm not working on the Teenage Mutant Ninja Dumbass' car! You haven't had a day off in two weeks."

Sammy giggled, covering his hand. "Dean…"

Dean gripped the spatula and brandished it at nothing. "I haven't had enough sleep for this."

"How about this? Mary comes and picks up the boys, you take a nap, I go to work, I'll go pick up Sammy when I get off work and she can keep Johnny, and the three of us can have dinner and watch some awesome action movies afterwards? I think that will make everyone happy."

"It will only make me somewhat happy, but I'm sure it'll make the Goldilocks you have on your back happy."

Sammy smiled at his uncle. "Can we have pizza?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Dean!"

Dean slammed his fist on the counter mentally swearing to himself for swearing in front of the kid. The FCC would hate Dean. "Don't say that word, Sammy."

^O^

When Cas got off work that evening, he turned on his phone to find a text message from Dean: _Got Sammy. Come straight home._

Cas didn't have to read that twice. When Cas got home, he found Sammy and Dean making homemade pizzas. He should've known Dean wasn't going to order takeout. Sammy was sitting at the counter watching Dean work, licking his lips at the large pizzas his uncle was making. Cas smiled at the sight. For a moment, Cas wouldn't mind coming home to this every afternoon, but then he remembered Johnny from last night and he would much rather a kid he could give back when he was done playing.

"You're home earlier than I expected," Dean said as Cas stopped outside of the kitchen. He didn't want to hand out hugs or kisses since he was dirty and Dean hated dog hair.

"Yeah, the boss felt sorry for me and sent me home. Gave me tomorrow off, too. I'm going to go shower right fast."

"Can we play some XBOX when you get out?" Sammy asked excitedly.

"Sure thing, kiddo."

Dean smirked at Sammy as he fistpumped. Cas was quick about his shower. He was ready to spend the evening with his husband and nephew. He would be even happier when his nephew went to bed and he had his husband all to himself. However, he didn't have to wait for that. When he walked out of the bathroom, he found Dean standing beside the bed folding clothes.

"I set him up on the XBOX. He's playing some zombie game."

Cas smirked as he walked up to Dean. It had been a few days since they'd had some quality time together. Cas had been too tired to do anything but shower and crash. Dean understood and let his husband rest, but they were both off tomorrow and Dean wasn't taking no for an answer tonight.

Dean pulled Cas against him. "Mmm, you smell really good," Dean told him as he pressed his face against Cas' neck, kissing on his collarbone.

Cas sighed into Dean's hair. "I've missed you," Cas whispered.

"I've missed you, too," Dean told him before kissing him slowly.

"Uncle Dean! I'm stuck!"

Dean sighed as he pulled away from Cas. "I'm coming."

"Go help him. I'll finish the clothes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. You should probably get out of here before we start something we can't finish."

"Mom is taking Sammy again tomorrow. Zoo trip or some shit. You and me aren't leaving that bed," he said, pointing at the bed.

Cas chuckled. "I wouldn't dream of it."

^O^

After pizza and giving Sammy a much needed education on Batman, it was finally time for bed. Dean took a shower while Cas read Sam a story. As Dean walked out of the bathroom, Cas walked into the bedroom. "Bedtime," Cas said with a sigh of relief.

Dean tossed his towel into the hamper by the door. "About time," he stated as he walked over to the bed, pulling the covers back and getting in.

Cas smirked to himself. He loved it when Dean went to bed naked. It wasn't always sexual. Cas just liked being able to feel Dean without any clothes getting in the way. Cas stripped down as well, tossing his pajama pants onto the end of the bed in case he needed to get out of bed. Dean quickly pulled Cas against him once they were under the covers.

He started kissing on Cas' shoulders and the back of his neck. Cas enjoyed Dean's caressing and kisses, but he could feel Dean getting hard against his backside. Cas rolled over and frowned at Dean. "What if he has a nightmare and walks in on us?"

"Well, he'll already be scarred for life from the nightmare, what's a little more trauma?"

"Dean!"

Dean sighed. "Cas, he's sound asleep."

"We have all day tomorrow," Cas tried to reason.

"I can't wait until tomorrow."

However, the knock on the door told Dean he was going to have to wait. Cas pulled away from Dean quickly, getting up and grabbing his pajama pants before opening the door far enough to slip out into the hall. "Hey, Sammy. What's wrong?"

"I heard a weird noise in my room and I'm scared."

"Do you want me to come check it out, buddy?" Dean asked, opening the door wider, clad in a pair of pajama pants that he was not happy to be wearing.

"Can I just sleep with you guys?" he asked, wringing his hands and pouting up at Dean. His nephew could get anything out of him with that pout. That's why he was even here in the first place.

Dean sighed. "Yeah, of course you can, but we're going to sleep, okay?"

Sammy nodded. "Yes, sir."

Cas picked up Sammy and brought him into their room, tossing him on the bed. He giggled happily as he scurried under the covers as Cas and Dean got back in bed. Dean leaned over and kissed Cas goodnight. Sammy curled up against Dean once the lights were out. Whatever noise it was that kept Sammy from sleeping was a thing of the past. He was out like a light before they realized it. Cas curled up behind Sammy, wrapping his arms around his nephew and husband. He would sleep a lot better tonight, that's for sure.

* * *

*bows*

I hope the end chapter didn't disappoint, and if it gave you the diabetes, please remember that if you sue me, you get nothing but an old POS Dodge Stratus and a pitt bull with a skin condition and missing half her teeth (she's old...but spunky). Thanks for all the reviews and awesome words and I love you guys. All of you. Thanks for reading! ^.^

Oh, and if you feel jilted about there being no porn in this one. I'm writing a one shot that has nothing to do with this 'verse, but it is Dean and Cas sexin', so... keep an eye out. ;)


End file.
